Kamo!
by Razgriz89
Summary: Haruka has a crush on Satoshi ever since middle school. The problem is she can't seem to get to him because of the trainer's denseness. Will her efforts bear her the fruit she has been longing to eat or will her adventures chock full of mishaps ruin it?
1. MUST READ FIRST

_Lightning and Sword Fan Fiction Productions proudly present…_

"**Kamo!" ("The Haruka Show") Primer**

Before reading this fan fiction, here are a few guidelines on how to read this one. That way, you can relate and understand the story well especially when it comes to vague information. I'm giving you readers a head start before since I can't wait anymore. But the first chapter will be uploaded on January 5, 2009. This is unlike anything the production team has ever made before so I'm pulling all the stops on this one.

1. Since this story will make use of the original Japanese character names and terminologies, their American counterparts have been placed beside them enclosed in parentheses. These quick notes will help you who is talking and doing an action; considering that much of the population got used to the American names. These quick notes however will only be present in the first few chapters of the story. Any names or terms that have not yet been identified in the first few chapters will be identified accordingly also for a few chapters. Make sure you remember each and every one of them (but you can always backtrack to the previous chapters and check). See guideline #4 for an example.

2. Since the series didn't provide most of the characters with surnames, the story will provide one for distinction. They, however, are not in league with the series itself. They are only there to help distinguish a name from another since you can expect multiple usage of a name or several names in this story. These surnames are fictional bases and are not according to the series, the manga, or anything connected to the series itself.

3. The timeline and the outline of the story are not connected with the series. Think of it as an alternative parallel universe where the rules have been changed a little. For example instead of a trainer being ten years old to acquire a starter Pokemon, it has been changed to twelve for storyline reasons. There are going to be lots of changes in this story so keep an eye out for them.

4. There are some lines in the story that have been annexed with a Japanese word, especially May's (Haruka's) lines. To avoid the feeling of awkwardness, just think that she's speaking the Japanese language instead of the English one and that the English lines are functioning as rough translations. Remember this is not already based on the Americanized series but the original series now. Expect potential culture shock the moment you read this fan fiction (wear shock absorbers, they're pretty darn effective).

5. Some characters to be mentioned here are, in anyway, fictional characters and are not present in the Pokemon series. Most of them are secondary characters or extras.

6. Although this story is rated T (13 years old and above), viewer discretion is still strongly advised especially to those that are not covered by the rating. It doesn't contain as much explicit or mature content as adult videos or the like (that I can assure you) however let's try to be on the safe side.

7. Some chapters contain trivia portions for story support and general reference. Send a message through the site's private messaging system immediately if you think there is discrepancy in the trivia or something wrong in the facts. I will make the necessary changes if errors are reported as soon as possible for future readers to read the correct things. If you need to flame, then do so (just think about it before flaming me) if you think that's what will correct the error.

**8. BY ALL MEANS, THE PRODUCTION TEAM DOES NOT OWN POKEMON/POCKET MONSTERS, ITS CHARACTERS, ITS STORYLINE, AND OTHERS. THEY ARE THE SOLE PROPERTY OF ITS CREATORS AND PARTNERS. THIS FAN FICTION IS CREATED BY FANS JUST FOR FANS FOR THEIR ENTERTAINMENT AND VIEWING PLEASURE. AND NO, I AM NOT ANGRY. MY CAPS LOCK ON MY COMPUTER WENT HAYWIRE WHEN I WAS TYPING THIS MOST CRUCIAL TIP OF ALL. SORRY FOR THE INCONVENIENCE.**

If you feel you're ready, then proceed to the first chapter if it has been uploaded. Happy viewing and reviewing, fellow readers…


	2. Enter, Kumano Haruka!

**Chapter I: **First Semester Begins! Enter, Kumano Haruka!

**A/N: **Supposedly this was for January 5 but I just hate waiting! Remind me to set deadlines early in the future.

Touka City (Petalburg City): the city of a thousand petals blooms again. Spring has come to this bustling city of flowers. It is called so because of the abundance of dozens of flowers at every home garden or park. There lives a family of five in this city of a thousand petals. Among the family is a twelve-year-old girl who is currently getting ready for probably one of the biggest days of her life—the start of a new school year. So what's so exciting about a new semester? What's so exciting about going back to school for another year of endless volleys of homework and hours of lectures which take the fun out of the youth?

Here's a hint:

"I can't believe I'm going to see him again, _kamo_!" She said; followed by an earsplitting squeal.

"_Onee-chan_, would you keep it down?!" Her brother knocked on the door; annoyed by his sister's excessive squealing. "You've been squealing for about an hour already!"

"What's wrong with squealing when I'm about to see…'him'?"

"For starters, you're going to wake the neighbors up."

"Oh please, it's like six in the morning already. They're already up…unless they want to be late for something."

"Ugh! Just make it fast or we're going to be late on the first day of school. I don't want my clean record to be stained because of you."

"Yeah, yeah, just give me five minutes."

"Yeah right, that's what you said twenty minutes ago."

"You want me to finish up or not?!"

Meet Kumano Haruka (May Maple): age 12, brown hair, sapphire eyes, born on the 28th of February, and a girl who has a burning passion for a thing called love. She has a young brother who goes by the name of Kumano Masato (Max Maple): age 9, dark green hair with a hint of black, emerald eyes, born on the 10th of March, and the most annoying person on the face of the planet…at least according to Haruka. Both are students of East Touka City Academy: Haruka entering her first year in high school and Masato entering fifth grade in elementary school. There was a significant gap between the two: Masato is sometimes called "the walking _zukan _(Pokedex)" because of his broad knowledge of Pokemon. On the other hand, Haruka could barely answer a test without being tutored by her little brother which was very embarrassing on her part.

But today, all that was going to change. A new school year means a fresh chance to start anew. She had been waiting for this day—the day when the boy of her dreams would return again…and another three years of adventures full of mishaps.

"Look out, Satoshi (Ash Ketchum)!" Haruka said; upholding her clenched fist. "It's Haruka's second coming, _kamo_!"

She was so busy on her ultimate goal; her foot got caught in a shallow hole and tripped.

_Lightning and Sword Fan Fiction Productions proudly present_

"**Kamo!" ("The Haruka Show")**

---0---0---0---0---0---

East Touka City Academy was a bus ride away from the bus station near their house and five minutes on foot. But for the Kumano siblings, they were about to be closed down by the school gate. Both were arguing to know whose fault was it to mark them tardy in the very first day of school. Like any other pointless argument, it was getting them practically nowhere near a conclusion. But despite the odds, they were able to squeeze in the last few inches of the gap between the closing gates. They have cheated tardiness…for now.

"Thank goodness we made it just in time_, kamo_." The day was just starting and Haruka was already exhausted.

"If you weren't so slow in putting your clothes on, we wouldn't be in this kind of mess!" Masato exclaimed.

"Come on now, Masato. At least we made it just in time, right?"

"Spare me the dramatics, please."

"You're so stingy, _kamo_!" The older sister cried.

"No need to thank me."

They parted ways from the entrance to hurry to their respective departments. The high school building was located at the left side of the campus grounds. A sea of people and their backs welcomed her at the high school building. A crowd formed on the bulletin board that contained a list of the students comprising a class. Haruka attempted squeezing in the compact crowd just to get in front of them to see in what class she was assigned to. A quick glance at the first year side told her class for the entire school year: 1-A.

"So I'm in 1-A, eh?" Haruka said to herself. "Now to see where Satoshi is."

She was about to see where her beloved crush was placed when the compact crowd started pushing and shoving off against each other. Haruka was constantly squeezed like a fruit in a juicer and eventually, sent at the very rear of the sea of students. She never got to see where Satoshi is. But at least one good thing came out of it: she met up with an old friend…and her best friend.

"Ouch…"

"Congratulations on making it to high school, Haruka." A purple-haired girl greeted; offering her hand to help her get up.

"Kanata (Kelly)…!" Haruka replied gleefully; grabbing the girl's arm as she stood back up on her two feet.

Meet Maki Kanata: age 12, purple hair, born on the 16th of December, and Haruka's best friend all the way from Minamo City (Lilycove City).

"We're on the same class, Haruka. Lucky us…"

"Really…? That's great_, kamo_! Have you seen which class Satoshi is in?"

"Sorry but when I was about to look for his name in the list, the crowd started pulling me away from the board."

"Wow, it's like Satoshi's name is a trigger word for them."

Suddenly, Haruka's nerves of steel spotted someone she knows coming out of the sea of people. It was a boy with black raven hair and an outfit that seemed very familiar. It turned out that it was the boy of her dreams—the apple of her eye: Masara Satoshi—age 14, black raven hair, born on the 7th of August, and half the reason why Haruka keeps on attending school instead of setting off on a journey of her own.

"He's here." Her face abruptly turned from happy to serious.

"Whoa. You got nerves of steel, Haruka." Kanata complimented her. "You haven't changed one bit!"

"Wish me luck, Kanata."

"Good luck, Haruka. Seriously, you're going to need it."

"Um…thanks…here goes nothing." Haruka turned around towards Satoshi and waved her free hand at him. "Satoshi, over here…!"

The boy caught her waving at him and decided to come near her. For every step he took, Haruka's chest kept on pounding harder and harder—comparable to a couple of sledgehammers mauling a heated steel bar into shape. When Satoshi was already on conversation distance, she could barely talk at all and almost froze.

"Ah…ah…a-ah…hi…ah…uh…huh…eh…a…" Haruka wasn't making any damn sense. "Ah…he…he…hell—COME ON, HARUKA! IT'S ONLY A SIMPLE HELLO! AAAAAAAHH…!" Afterwards, she started hitting her head in the nearby concrete wall. "SAY HELLO, DARN IT!"

"She means hi, Satoshi." Kanata filled in for her.

"It's been a long time hasn't it, Haruka?" Satoshi said.

"Well…um…yeah it felt like several years passed by, _kamo_." Haruka was finally able to speak properly and stop her attempts of getting an internal hemorrhage; rubbing her forehead.

"ACK…! Quick recovery…! How's your head? Are you still Haruka?"

"I sure miss this school. It's like there's something that I miss here so much."

The brunette girl's face turned as red as her bandana. She was anticipating that the one thing Satoshi missed so much within the campus grounds was her elegant face. While Satoshi was thinking of the answer to his own question, Haruka's heart kept on pounding even harder than before—her chest felt like it was being pressed down by an eighteen-wheeler truck with steel bars as its cargo load. She looked at him with grave anxiety and nervousness until Satoshi found his answer.

"That's it!" He said. "I miss…"

"Yes…?"

"I miss…"

"YES…?"

"I miss the cafeteria food! Man, their noodles are the best!"

Haruka's world came crumbling down upon her as she heard a different and disappointing answer from the one she loves as much as a banana split. Think of it as glass shattering—its pieces wounding her heart devastatingly. The school bell rang; marking the start of classes for the day.

"Classes already…? Oh well, I guess it can't be helped." He added. "Come visit me at 1-C sometime."

The word "1-C" made Haruka all better…

NOT…!

In fact, it just even attracted more glass shards to cut her heart. The fact that she wasn't going to spend the school year with Satoshi as her classmate proved to be very devastating.

"Remind me why we're after him again, Haruka." Kanata said. "Surely, you're not pertaining to that dense idiot."

Amidst two failures in a row, she managed to regain her energy and even put up a fist of stone…literally. "I won't let different classes hinder me. I will chase him to the ends of the earth."

"So…why are we after him?"

"Sure, he may be a dense idiot (not that I really want to admit it but it's the truth). But he has something inside of him that I really like."

"What is it? His IQ…?"

"Wouldn't you like to know, _kamo_?" The brunette girl winked.

Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to "The Haruka Show".

_**TO BE CONTINUED**_


	3. First Impressions

**Chapter II: **First Impression: Make or Break?

**A/N: **The education system here may differ from the actual Japanese education system but who said that they were living in Japan anyway? Here you go, Gigiaten! Enjoy! XD

In East Touka City (Petalburg City) Academy, students were required to take up several academic units, one extra-curricular subject of their choice (Art, Home Economics, and Music), and at least one Pokemon field of their choice: battling, coordinating, breeding, medicine, and officiating. Simply speaking, it means Haruka (May) has to complete subjects like Math, English, History, Science, P.E., Home Economics, and the Pokemon field of her choice: coordinating. Since the school doesn't have an official uniform, they actually allow the students to come in their casual or adventure outfits. In the case of Haruka: a red bandana on the head, a red shirt with a hint of black around the collar, a pair of white gloves with a hint of dark blue on the fingers, a white skirt with a pair of black shorts underneath, a pair of black socks, and a pair of red sneakers with a hint of yellow. She sat down on the desk nearest to the door; Kanata (Kelly) was on her adjacent right side. Along with their fellow classmates, they were all waiting for their teacher for the first period: homeroom.

At exactly eight o' clock, their teacher finally entered the classroom. One distinguishable feature about their teacher is a mole on his chin…complete with a strand of hair growing out of it like pushing a daisy out in the open from the soil.

"Good morning, class. I will be your adviser for this school year. My name is Shigeo Nagase but you can call me Naga-sensei. Now that I've introduced myself, it's your turn. Who would like to volunteer first?"

As expected of a class of complete strangers, nobody dared to raise their hand. Pairs of friends started pointing to one another. Well, it was expected of the first day of school. They were just on the process of getting to know each other. Naga-sensei grabbed his record book and turned the page on his advisory class where a list of names appeared.

"Shy people, aren't we? Well, I'll just have to do this the blind man's way." He closed his eyes and raised his pointing finger at head level. The students looked at his pointing finger as it nosedived down to the page…and down to a certain name. Finally, he opened his eyes to see who was the lucky boy or girl.

"Ah yes, Kumano Haruka-san."

The brunette girl felt a chill run up her back just by hearing her name.

"Oh I wonder who she could be, _kamo_." She pretended not to be Haruka for the moment just to dodge the bullet.

It was no use. All of her classmates looked at her just because she was the first one to speak.

"Come on, Haruka. First impressions always count." Kanata whispered.

"But I feel nervous, _kamo_."

"Then this is good practice to overcome your nervousness when seeing Satoshi. Get in there and be a man!"

"Kanata…I'm a girl _kamo_."

"Oops…" Kanata quickly covered her mouth with her gloved hands. "Sorry, my bad…"

She stood up from her seat and went up the platform facing her classmates. Even at such a small audience stage fright can really take the toll out of her. She was practically shaking from head to toe while being stared at by her fellow classmates. It felt like slithering packs of Habunake (Seviper) were glaring at her.

"Wait a minute…" The teacher took a good look at her face. "Haven't I seen you somewhere before?"

"Oh, maybe several minutes ago?" Haruka laughed lightly. "When you called my name? Ha, ha, ha, ha…"

"Anyway, maybe it's just my imagination. Please carry on."

"O-Okay…" She faced the class, took a deep breath, and introduced herself. "My name is Kumano Haruka. It's a pleasure to—"

"HOOOOOLD EVERYTHING…!" The teacher suddenly exploded in a burst of hysteria that caught everybody by surprise.

"EEEEEEEEK…! What's the matter, sensei?"

"I know you! You're last year's Ms. _Kawaii_!I knew it!" The teacher slammed his hands flat on the table.

"Oh no…I was hoping nobody would remember that, _kamo_."

"I happen to be one of the judges during that time. Your signature cutesy pose has overwhelmed the competition. Believe me; the other judges were astounded by your performance as well."

"Oh…I'm very honored…ha, ha, ha, ha…"

"I know: why don't you do that winning pose as your introduction? Even the boys of this class are agreeing to what I'm saying."

"EEEEEEEEEHHHH…?"

_"(It's official. This guy's a complete pervert.)" _Kanata's thoughts ran amok inside her head while giving her teacher a serious stare. _"(I told you you're going to need luck.)"_

What's even worse for Haruka is 80 percent of the class consists of boys. She felt like she was in a familiar TV series where a certain senior class is chock full of delinquents.

"I also happen to be your teacher in Math." Naga-sensei whispered something into Haruka's ear. "I'll give you a good grade for today in that subject. How does that sound?"

"How do I know you're not lying?" She asked sternly; although she somehow needed a good start in one of her weakest academic subjects.

"You can slit my belly with a knife later if I don't keep my word."

"No thanks, I'll do it for the high mark."

"Good girl; do it for the class and make us proud."

Finally, she decided to go for broke and do the embarrassing pose one more time. As much as Kanata couldn't believe her eyes, this is her friend she's talking about. She tends to do weird stuff at the most conspicuous places at the most conspicuous time.

_"(Okay Haruka, just calm down. You've done this before. You can do it once more.)" _She consulted with her conscience before executing the move that made her a winner. It wasn't much of a winning move anyway. It was as simple as smiling before the audience, making a single successful spin, striking a sexy pose before the camera, and finishing it off with the traditional "cherry on top" which means a wink of an eye.

"Hello everyone, I'm Haruka—the girl with style, _kamo_!"

"_(Please don't push your luck, Haruka. Seeing you on stage is embarrassing enough.)" _Kanata said to herself; her gloved hands covering her face.

---0---0---0---0---0---

Lunchtime: almost every student at school is always anticipating for it. To make it short, it was their second favorite subject next to dismissal. During this time, the school cafeteria was full. Others had to settle for take-outs and had to eat someplace else. Haruka and Kanata went a few floors up to the rooftop where the breeze was just right. Aside from the cool breeze, they were also granted access to the view of the entire campus—even the elementary school building where her brother Masato is right now.

As soon as Haruka opened her lunch boxes, she suddenly didn't feel like eating anymore. The two boxes that comprised her simple yet scrumptious meal were both full of rice.

"H-How could this have happened?" She panicked instead. "I'm sure I had some egg rolls in here!"

"That's very unusual." Kanata replied; laughing. "The girl with style fails at preparing her own lunch with style, _kamo_."

"It's not funny, Kanata! Masato must have the other box. But I'm not allowed inside the elementary school building. And stop using my signature word!"

"Look at the bright side. Rice gives you energy to do work, anyway."

"If I only had a salt shaker with me, I could make rice balls out of these." Haruka began hitting her head against the wall (of course, not to the extremely skull-cracking extent). "Aw man, the first day of school and I screw up in making my own lunch, _kamo_."

A few minutes later, somebody decided to eat at the rooftop and entered the premises as well. The brunette girl's nerves of steel were tingling to somebody on the rooftop. For all they know, whenever her senses were tingling "he" was present in the vicinity.

"Hey Haruka, I think this belongs to you." The one she felt was Satoshi (Ash) who was in the middle of giving her something—a lunch box. "I just went past your brother and told me to give this to you. He's waiting outside the building for his box of rice."

"Satoshi…" Haruka opened the box. It contained her favorite egg rolls. She couldn't tell him how happy she was to finally eat a balanced meal. Immediately, she went to the edge of the rooftop and saw her little brother waving at her from ground zero. "Masato, catch…!"

She threw the other box full of rice from such a height; Masato wasn't able to catch the speeding box without getting hit hard in the head first.

"OW!" He cried.

"Oops…sorry Masato…" She pleaded.

"I take the liberty of bringing your lunch here and this is the thanks I get? Pathetic…!" Masato left the high school grounds and returned to his friends at the other building wearing an angry face.

"I'm really sorry, Masato. I'll make it up to you someday." Haruka then turned to Satoshi. "Thanks a bunch, Satoshi. You really helped me out."

"Nah, it was nothing. I'm glad to be a big help to you." Satoshi replied.

Haruka was within kissing distance of Satoshi. The perfect time to confess her feelings was right now. She felt that sledgehammer pounding again inside her heart; only this time the pounding was more powerful than a few hours ago. Both of them were flushing red with shyness.

"Haruka…" Satoshi made the first move.

"Yeah…?" Haruka replied.

"You know what?"

"Um…"

"You look cute when you blush. Well, see you later."

Satoshi quickly disappeared in a puff cloud as he ran downstairs back to his classroom. Back on the rooftop, Haruka stood petrified upon hearing the fact that she was complimented by the boy she loves and adores. Kanata was about to steal an egg roll from her lunch box but upon hearing the boy's remark on her friend's merit she dropped the egg roll back into the box.

"Kanata…did you just hear that?" Haruka asked.

"You mean Masato's 'OW'?" Kanata replied sarcastically. "Yup…loud and clear…"

"Not that, silly. Satoshi just…just…just complimented me, _kamo_!"

"You're getting all excited because of one measly compliment?"

"You said it yourself, Kanata." Haruka turned around and winked at her friend. "First impressions always count _kamo_."

_**TO BE CONTINUED**_


	4. Haruka's Strike One!

**Chapter III: **Shuu Appears! Haruka's Strike One!

**A/N: **Some Japanese names remain constant even in the Americanized series. But they will still be translated accordingly.

The students enrolled in the coordinator class were asked to bring only one Pokemon to school—their best Pokemon for that matter. Haruka (May) was in luck: she just received her first Pokemon from Professor Odamaki (Professor Birch) in Mishiro Town (Littleroot Town) before the first day of school. Achamo (Torchic) may not be her best Pokemon but anything's better than nothing. A few days later, the coordinator students gathered inside the school auditorium which was also an official battlefield and a contest stage. Kanata was also enrolled in the same coordinator class as Haruka; with her precious Banebu (Spoink) as her Pokemon of choice. Their instructor is a beautiful woman with blue-green hair, matching eyes, and a kind tone.

"Good morning, everybody; welcome to the Pokemon coordinator class. I will be your instructor for the entire school year: Hasegawa Ayame (Dr. Abby). I will be teaching the basics of Pokemon contests and coordinating skills for this semester. Let's all have a wonderful semester, everybody."

"Wow; she seems very nice and kind, _kamo_." Haruka whispered to her friend.

"No kidding." Kanata replied softly. "Most of the coordinator class consists of boys; just like our regular class."

"Are these guys only after the beautiful and kind instructors? They're so hopeless, _kamo_."

"Tell me about it. It makes me want to throw up."

Their whispery conversation was heard by a green-haired boy right next to Haruka. He had a habit of flipping his hair once in a while.

"Ladies, please do not compare me to the other boys of this class. I'm just here because Pokemon coordinating happens to be my forte."

"And who might you be, Mr. Hotshot?" Kanata folded her arms and asked the boy sternly.

"If you must know my name, it's Shuu (Drew Hayden)." The boy replied calmly. "Kobayakawa Shuu."

"Okay, Shuu…why don't you shoo away?" Kanata almost laughed out loud.

"Kanata, stop that." Haruka had to stop her friend from doing anything rash and unprecedented. "You're just going to get us in trouble, _kamo_."

Because of the unprecedented turn of events, their instructor suddenly called their attention…but in a way that her annoyance wasn't made superficial to the class.

"Would you three kindly step forward and show the class what Pokemon coordinating is all about?"

"I thought you'd never ask." Shuu flipped his hair. "I'll put up an awe-inspiring performance with my Rozelia (Roselia)."

"W-Wait a minute, t-this is too sudden!" Haruka panicked. "Geez, this is your fault Kanata. Thanks a lot!"

"If Mr. Hotshot only minded his business, we wouldn't be in this sort of mess." Kanata replied.

"I'll give you a flat zero if you say no. Oh, it rhymes! Maybe I should start writing a _senryu_ or two." The teacher smiled.

"Later, ladies…" Shuu waved goodbye to the girls as he walked up on stage.

"S-Shuu, wait up! Please help me, _kamo_." Haruka followed; still in a panic.

"Haruka, don't ask help from stuck-ups like him!" Kanata pulled her friend away from Shuu as hard as she could. "You'll only get yourself in loads of trouble."

---0---0---0---0---0---

An embarrassing hour later after the Pokemon coordinator class, the girls went back to the classroom for their next period. They looked like somebody that had sucked the life out of them as they came out of the school auditorium. Whatever happened inside for a full hour, considering the look on their faces, was somewhat horrible…at least for the two of them.

"Why wouldn't you keep your mouth shut for once?" Haruka asked sternly.

"How about you try being bragged at?" Kanata replied.

"Thanks to you I got my first zero in my first year in high school, _kamo_."

"Oh, now you're blaming me for that? That's just wrong, Haruka. Besides, it's not my fault that Achamo decided to roast its trainer."

"Sometimes you make me so angry I want to cry out loud, _kamo_!"

"Really…? Then be my guest."

A quarrel was about to erupt inside the campus grounds when all of a sudden Satoshi entered not really to mediate the fight but to say hi.

"Hey Haruka…"

"WHAT…?" The brunette girl faced Satoshi wearing an exasperated face.

"Whoa, chill." Satoshi said. "I only want to say hi, that's all."

"Oh, sorry Satoshi…" Haruka calmed down eventually. "It's just that…you…uh, have the habit of popping out of nowhere _kamo_."

"Does it startle you? Do you want me to give you a sign before appearing? Maybe an air horn would help."

"N-No, I didn't mean that. Besides, it's not really a bad thing or a big deal. Ha, ha, ha, ha…an air horn…"

She began thinking about the air horn thing. Perhaps it could really help her as an early warning device. But being called by an air horn especially during class hours and at home would be shocking and annoying at the same time. During class: an air horn; during lunchtime: an air horn; while doing her homework: an air horn; when picking up a call: an air horn; and not to mention while sleeping; an air horn. Upon thinking that being called by an air horn several times a day was painfully excruciating and shockingly surprising, she never thought about that option anymore.

At least a good thing came out from all of this. Haruka had completely forgotten her misery back at the Pokemon coordinator class—just by seeing and talking with Satoshi. She watched him adjust his bull cap as he entered the auditorium for his Pokemon field of choice: Pokemon battles. The usual face-reddening was only a part of what she felt after talking with her crush.

"Satoshi…" Haruka held her hands close to her heart; whispering the three words that could've changed her life if she said it to him. "I love you, _kamo_."

"Hello? Earth to Haruka…" Kanata waved her hand in front of her friend's infatuated look but to no avail.

"I think I've fallen for you, Satoshi." The brunette girl began talking to herself. "I wish you could hold me in your arms."

"Haruka, are you still with me? Hello? Haruka…?"

"I can see it now: me in a white wedding dress and you in a black tux. We'll walk down the aisle of love and vow everlasting love to—"

Kanata had enough of her fantasies. She played dirty as a last resort by stomping her infatuated friend's right foot with all the foot power she could muster in one strike.

"Owowowowowowowowow…!" Haruka began hopping around on her uninjured foot while easing the pain on her right one. "Kanata, what's the big idea?!"

"I hate to drag you away from your fantasy world but if we don't get going we'll be late for History class."

"Ouch…you hurt my pinky toe, _kamo_."

---0---0---0---0---0---

Aside from lunchtime, nothing can be as relaxing for the students as dismissal. Unfortunately, the two girls wouldn't be able to walk together today because Kanata still had some stuff to do past dismissal time—and it involves bamboo swords. Haruka left school and went on home alone. Her pain-in-the-neck of a brother left several minutes ago just to catch up with his favorite show on TV. Inside the suburbs, she heard a familiar voice along with the voice of a Pikachu (Pikachu). The familiar voice seemed to be pleading to Pikachu.

"Come on Pikachu, just one Thunderbolt?" When Haruka decided to take a quick sneak peek, she saw Satoshi bowing down before what it seems to be his very first Pokemon.

"Pika…" Pikachu turned its head away from the pleading trainer. Obviously, it said no.

"Can't we work something out? Like a deal…?"

"Piiiika…"

"Please, Pikachu? I chose you for a reason (although I wouldn't call it a reason since you're the only Pokemon left)."

Pikachu had enough of Satoshi's constant bickering. The trainer got his wish with a Thunderbolt aimed right at him but he easily dodged it and went elsewhere…say where Haruka was standing right now. Both of them heard a shaky cry of being shocked. The brunette girl fell flat on the ground, smoking hot and all gritty.

"H-Haruka…!" Satoshi came to her aid. Pikachu looked at its once pleading trainer who is now pleading for a sign of life from somebody. Unfortunately, even the sweet voice of her love didn't even get through her head. "Come on, Haruka! Wake up!"

It was only at this point in time that Pikachu felt guilty of what it had done. So it decided to help its trainer by offering a solution on waking the princess up. Pikachu got on top of her with its limbs far apart from one another. The trainer somehow got the message…but it was ugly. Heck, Satoshi wasn't sure if Pikachu was even trying to help.

"EH? You want me to climb on top of her?" He exclaimed. "But she might get the wrong idea when she wakes up."

"Pika-pika…! Pii-pikapi…!" Rough translation: _No, you've got the wrong idea! _Pikachu was telling him to try waking her up.

"Well…if you say so…here goes." He put his fate on his first Pokemon and did what Pikachu seemed to tell him to do: get on top of Haruka. As soon as it was done, the brunette princess slowly opened her eyes only to see the trainer's face first. Of course, she was glad to see him; not to mention being the first thing her eyes saw. But something was wrong with the picture—definitely wrong.

"Satoshi…" Her face immediately turned as red as her bandana. "I didn't think you were…that kind of person."

"H-Haruka…" He was about to bail out but Haruka quickly grabbed his arms and placed his entire body into complete submission. Suddenly, it turned into a love scene…on the pavement.

"Tell me, Satoshi…does it feel warm, _kamo_? Does it feel soft, _kamo_?"

"Haruka, I'm really glad that you're okay. But please let go of me."

"No, I don't want to waste this chance."

"What chance?"

"The chance of love…"

Guess what happens when Kanata got a first-hand look at the live short entitled "Love on the Pavement". It was a thriller.

_**TO BE CONTINUED**_

**Kamo! Trivial Trivia! #1 (SPOILER ALERT): **Ayame or Dr. Abby in the Americanized series is a Pokemon doctor who specializes in massaging pressure points to completely revitalize a Pokemon out of stress or injuries inflicted in battles. Just to refresh your memory: she's the one that restored the lost voice of Haruka's Eneko (Skitty) by applying pressure at sensitive pressure points around the Pokemon. She is a Grand Festival winner and owns an Enekoro (Delcatty); **_#336 - Delcatty Got Your Tongue (US)/Eneko & Enekoro: Enter the Legendary Pokemon Coordinator! (JP)_**

**Kamo! Trivial Trivia! #2: **Ever wondered how Haruka got her English name which is May? The Japanese name "Haruka" (which means "far away" and similar to the name "Kanata") was narrowed down to the word "_haru" _which means "spring". In the northern hemisphere particularly the United States, the spring season covers the months of March, April, May, and early June. After giving it some thought (and possibly a few cheeseburgers later), the month of May was chosen as Haruka's English name. Ah spring…so sweet and tender.

**Kamo! Trivial Trivia! #6: **The third scene here is almost similar to Chapter 3 of "An Infatuated May: The Ridiculous Kind of Love". What are the chances of this being a coincidence?


	5. Magical Mermaid from Hanada City

**Chapter IV: **Surface! Magical Mermaid from Hanada City!

**A/N: **Trivia placed at the end of some chapters are for story support and general information. If there is any conflict with the trivia with the facts, please notify the author through PM ASAP to make necessary changes.

"I can't believe you would do such a thing, Haruka (May)." Kanata (Kelly) began scolding her friend the next day. "You were practically out of control yesterday."

"I'm really sorry, Kanata. I failed to control myself." Haruka felt very guilty and sad.

"If I hadn't appeared you would've attracted too much attention. Sometimes I worry about you."

"It won't happen again. I promise."

"I hope what you're saying is true."

Kanata was acting like a big sister to Haruka after what she witnessed yesterday afternoon. The brunette girl really let herself go and placed her crush under heavy submission. She didn't know how Satoshi (Ash) will now react to her now that her first impression seemed to be ruined. She needed to give Satoshi some elbow room at least to forget their little "Love in the Pavement". But a single mistake won't be enough to bring her down. Cruel fate was going to need some serious firepower to defeat Haruka. Unfortunately, cruel fate may just have found itself a new object of manifestation.

---0---0---0---0---0---

During lunchtime, they decided to eat in the cafeteria for a change. Haruka has always been a fan of different kinds of noodles including the three-minute instant ones. Ramen never tasted the best anywhere but the school cafeteria as reiterated by Satoshi during their meeting in the first day of high school. Kanata settled for the traditional curry with rice—not really her favorite but it was enough to satisfy a grumbling tummy. It was all for a change of pace and an adventure to try something new.

"When Satoshi meant cafeteria noodles are the best, he wasn't kidding _kamo_." Haruka said.

"I'm not surprised. The head chef turns out to be one of the best noodle makers in the region." Kanata replied.

"I'm a sucker for noodles…and I will always be."

They were about to eat when their attention over their meal suddenly shifted to a nearby conversation. Three girls were sitting down right next to them; possibly seniors. Normally they wouldn't eavesdrop but the subject matter somehow caught their undivided attention.

"Did you see the orange-haired girl in swimming class today?"

"Yeah, she's very good—better than a triathlon runner."

"I heard she came all the way from Hanada City (Cerulean City). If you ask me, the distance between here and Minamo City (Lilycove City) is far enough."

"I wouldn't expect anything less from a junior. Plus, she's the talk of the junior boys and the envy of all junior girls."

"I wish I could be like her…beauty and brains all in one package."

When they heard almost everything they needed to hear, the noodle topic was discarded to make way for a new kind of topic.

"Wow…beauty and brains; I think I have the beauty…at least some of it. But the brains part; I'm not really sure, _kamo_." Haruka admitted.

"They must be talking about Arisawa-senpai."

"Who…?"

Kanata dropped her spoonful of curry, in which it was about to land inside her mouth, upon hearing a "who". "Haruka, don't you know about Arisawa-senpai?"

"Um…not at all…is she that important?"

"Haruka, that's plain blasphemy!" Kanata slammed her hands flat on the table. "Everybody knows Arisawa Kasumi (Misty Waterflower)!"

"Okay, okay, I get your point! But who the heck is she?!"

---0---0---0---0---0---

One surefire way of introducing the orange-haired junior to the brunette girl is by watching the swimming club practice after class. Kanata tugged Haruka towards the campus swimming pool: at least four to seven feet deep and surrounded by a fence a few feet away to prevent Peeping Toms from moving in for the kill. Of course, the area was strictly off-limits to non-members but the girls were given access of a view of the pool from the rooftop. Kanata gave Haruka her portable binoculars and pointed to her brunette friend who she was referring to a few hours ago. With the help of the binoculars, Haruka located the subject of interest: an orange-haired junior high school girl with a body envied by others of the same gender and worth the opposite gender's precious time.

"So the rumors were actually true, _kamo_." Haruka said.

"Haruka, it's not a RUMOR!" Kanata almost shrieked…and almost gave away their position to security. "It's true! The evidence is right there on your sights."

"She's so beautiful and athletic. I sure hope she doesn't bump into Satoshi, _kamo_."

"Everybody knows her, Haruka. Last year, she topped the finals with flying colors. She even managed to grab the gold in last year's interschool sports festival in swimming. But that's nothing compared to the real mystery behind her."

"What do you mean?" Haruka took off the binoculars and turned away from Kasumi for a moment to look at her friend.

"There are rumors going around that she is actually a mermaid in disguise. They say that her legs instantaneously turn into a tail when they come in contact with water."

"Kanata, you're scaring me _kamo_."

"Come on, don't take rumors seriously. They tend to be half-true and whole lies. Let's go home; I'm tired."

"Anything's better than listening to your creepy stories."

"What's the matter, Haruka? Are you scared of a pretty mermaid who's going to take your beloved Satoshi away?"

Instead of being afraid of that possibility, the brunette girl got so much annoyed she dragged Kanata up to the edge of the rooftop floor and threatened to drop her several feet into the rough ground unless she stops involving Satoshi with Ms. Almost Perfect (since nobody's perfect anyway).

"Kanata, I won't have second thoughts about dropping you from this height." Haruka said indignantly. "I wonder if I could still identify your remains afterwards."

"Okay, okay, you win! I'll stop! Just pull me back up, pretty please?!" Kanata began panicking as she dangled several feet above the ground with her friend's grasp keeping her away from a one-way trip to the hospital morgue. Having sworn to stop, Haruka immediately pulled Kanata back up to the safe zone. Kanata had never seen her friend so pissed off.

---0---0---0---0---0---

The next day, the two best friends were on their way to school together when they noticed something different in the lake along their merry way. They could've sworn that they saw Kasumi taking a cool dip in the lake. Of course, the lake was not actually off-limits and it didn't contain any funny stuff like nuclear waste or anything close to being highly radioactive. They just wondered how the orange-haired junior finds time to cool off just as soon as the gates were about to close.

But soon they discover something that was a bigger issue than reaching school before closing time.

"AAAH…! A-Arisawa-senpai is…is really…" Haruka couldn't believe her eyes. Her shriek almost gave away her hiding spot behind the bushes.

"A mermaid…" Kanata added. "The rumors were really true."

"Rumors…?! I thought you said it was impossible!"

"Well, that's what I thought. Don't blame me for the misinformation."

Unfortunately, Kasumi caught sight of the two in hiding and called out one of her Pokemon.

"Hitodemon (Staryu), use Water Gun on those bushes!"

A jet of water was released from the topmost point of the star-shaped Pokemon. The attack hit its target; not only drenching both of them in water but also forcing them to bring themselves out in hiding. For starters, they've seen too much about Kasumi's little secret. The mermaid jumped out of the water and, strangely enough, landed on her two feet which used to be her tail a few minutes ago.

"Who are you two? Why were you spying on me?" Kasumi interrogated them very sternly.

"Well, I wouldn't call it spying; Arisawa-senpai." Kanata tried talking her way out of the interrogation. "We were just on our way to school when we saw you by accident, that's all."

"Nice try but you're not getting your way out of this so easily."

"W-W-What did we do wrong? We just happen to see you on our way to school—"

"Hitodemon, use Water Gun again. This time, set it to full power."

"Waaaaaaah…! Please have mercy, _kamo_!" Haruka and Kanata screamed in unison (the _"kamo"_ part came from Haruka alone); embracing one another and bracing for impact. Just when they were about to drown in their sorrows, Satoshi arrived in the nick of time and put a stop to what it seemed to be the execution part.

"Kasumi, stop it!" He yelled.

"S-Satoshi…" Haruka let out a sigh of relief and a smile.

"It's about time you came!" Kanata shouted.

"Kasumi let them go. They're my friends."

"Are they?" Kasumi snapped. "Oh, I'm terribly sorry you two. You were hiding in the bushes so I thought…I've done it again. Hitodemon, return…"

"Sorry about that, you two." Satoshi apologized. "Kasumi has the tendency to be excessively aware of her surroundings…not to mention spies."

Haruka jumped towards him and gave him a tight hug of love while she cried and wept. She had never been so glad to see Satoshi in the most unexpected place before.

"Haruka, everything's alright now." He patted her head. "There's no need to be scared anymore."

"Oh Satoshi, I'm glad you came. I was so terrified, _kamo_." Haruka cried even more.

"Don't push your luck, Satoshi." Kanata stood up. "If I know Haruka, she's just faking it."

"Huh?" He noticed that his affectionate friend stopped crying. The brunette girl raised her head and looked at Satoshi's eyes. Her eyes were as clear as day.

"Gotcha…" She jumped slightly forward and kissed her beloved's lips abruptly.

"H-Haruka, you're out of control again!" Kanata yelled; pulling her infatuated friend away from Satoshi.

_**TO BE CONTINUED**_

**Kamo! Trivial Trivia #3: **The word "kamo" acts like an involuntary extension word in the event Haruka feels certain emotions (e.g. anxiety or excitement). In other words, it's kind of a habit to her to add the word given the emotions in some of her lines. This kind of catch phrase helps the character gain popularity among his/her viewers. According to some sources, there is no accurate definition of the word "kamo" (according to one fanatic source) but as mentioned before, it has something to do with the feeling of either fulfillment or nervousness. You'll probably notice the word being used since the first chapter. A good trick to understand this is to think that the lines are spoken in Japanese so it doesn't sound very awkward.


	6. Black Cookies

**Chapter V: **Black Cookies! Baking 101!

**A/N: **Okay, so cookies don't usually turn black (do they?). I'm not really sure myself.

During the enrollment period, Haruka (May) chose Home Economics as her extra-curricular subject. She must have chosen it for a reason…and it's definitely not this reason:

"_Onee-chan, _I smell something burning." Masato (Max) tugged her shirt.

"AH! The cookies…!" Haruka suddenly dashed out of the living room and into the kitchen where the burning smell inside the oven clouded the stove above it. She grabbed a pair of mittens, opened the hot handle of the oven, and took out the tray of…black cookies.

"It figures." Masato said. "Your special black cookies…"

"Oh no; I failed again, _kamo_." She grabbed a piece for a quick taste test. Her tongue rejected the burnt taste. "Yuck! It tastes like charcoal."

"Why? Were you expecting it to taste like chocolate or something? Knowing you, anything you make will taste like charcoal."

"Masato, you're not helping!" The big sister pulled the little brother's ear. "At least give your older sister some encouragement!"

Then, they heard the sound of their mother. For Haruka, it wasn't a good sign at all. "Haruka, that better not be burnt cookies I smell! I told you there will be no burnt food in my kitchen!"

"Ha, ha, ha, ha…busted…owowowowowow!" Masato laughed despite the pain of being pulled by the ear.

---0---0---0---0---0---

Although she knew that Home Economics was not her forte, Haruka insisted on taking up that extra-curricular course. In truth, of all the extra-curricular subjects she could choose from, none of them was her forte. She thought to herself if she even had cooking skills. There was only one kind of power that kept pushing her to the edge of the frontline: love. Sure, Home Economics isn't only about cooking and food and she could somehow excel in other things like sewing or home management. Yet she placed cooking as top priority simply because she firmly believed that cooking was the most surefire way to a man's heart.

Cooking to impress Satoshi (Ash)? It is a possibility after all. But with burnt cookies? It's like suicide.

Inside the Home Economics room, the two best friends talked about Haruka's mishap in the kitchen. Guess who laughed first.

"Black cookies, eh…? Who wouldn't laugh after that?" Kanata (Kelly) laughed; almost rolling on the floor like some Internet smiley.

"Kanata, that's not funny! Cooking really means everything to me, _kamo_." Haruka replied.

"Yeah, yeah, cooking is the most surefire way to a man's heart. How many times I've heard that from you?"

"I will learn to cook and make Satoshi happy. I could see it now, _kamo_."

**---0---0---Stage Kamo! Haruka's Fantasy Theater---0---0---**

_"How do you like it, my dear Satoshi?" Haruka asked him; still in her pink apron of love. _

_"Haruka, you're the best cook a man could ever have." Satoshi answered sincerely. "Will you marry me?"_

_"S-Satoshi…"_

_"Haruka…"_

_"I think I feel hot. Is it just me or is it you?"_

**---0---0---Curtains Down ---0---0---**

Not really, it's just Kanata pouring a cup of very hot water on top of Haruka's head. The bandana offered little or no protection at all.

"AAAH…! Kanata, that's hot! What are you trying to do, kill my hair?" The brunette girl yelled with her hair soaked in hot water.

"Not really, it's a wake-up call from reality." Kanata smirked. "Our teacher's here."

The students arranged themselves as their teacher entered the room…wearing something attractive and quite disturbing: cactus-themed clothing. HE had purple hair, dominantly fair complexion, and a laugh straight out of a man trying so hard to become a woman. Heck, some weren't sure about their teacher's gender at all.

"Well, well…so many faces here today. I wonder if I can remember you all." The teacher laughed gaily. "You can call me Harley-sensei by the way—and in case you haven't noticed, I'm a man with a heart of a woman."

"Did this guy whack his head at birth?" Kanata muttered softly to herself.

"YOU THERE…!" The teacher suddenly pointed at Kanata.

"Oh boy…I'll never bash a person ever again." The purple-haired girl stood up but was forced to sit down shortly because she wasn't the one being called.

"Not you! I'm calling Ms. Brunette over there!"

"EH? Me?" Haruka said; pointing herself after looking at both sides.

"Who else, my dear…?" Harley replied. "Be a good dear and introduce yourself in front of the class. You seem like a promising child."

"Oh, well…uh…I'm honored, _kamo_."

Haruka stood up from her seat and walked towards the teacher's table. This wasn't the first time she was going to do an introduction. She already did one way back at the first day of school which turned out to be a blast thanks to her cutesy nature and sunny disposition. But she decided to keep a low profile just to not let pride kick in huge portions.

"Hello, my name is Kumano Haruka." She started. "I'm twelve years old and—"

"Stop…!" Teacher Harley cut her off; just like the time with her adviser. "I don't feel your cheerfulness, my dear."

"Huh?"

"Oh please, is that how last year's Ms. _Kawaii _should even act?"

"So…you want me to do that winning pose am I right?"

"My thoughts exactly, Haruka-chan…! Now don't be shy and show them what being cute is all about!"

"Why does everyone like my signature pose?"

"It's because that signature pose made you a winner. Now go do it for Haaaaaaarley!"

_"(What did I do to deserve this, kamo?)"_

Haruka could do nothing but let out a sigh and comply.

---0---0---0---0---0---

It has been already a few days past since the first day of the school year. Sadly, there has been no progress in Haruka's campaign to win Satoshi's heart since entering middle school. High school was going to be her last three chances to accomplish that goal. She firmly believed that learning to cook was necessary since an ideal girl for most boys was an excellent cook.

"But with those black cookies of yours, better kiss your Satoshi goodbye." Kanata laughed for the second time during lunch on the rooftop.

"Kanata, instead of wasting your time teasing me, why don't you help me out for a change?" Haruka replied.

"I wish I could but I'm too busy doing other things."

"You're not busy at all. You keep on asking others for answers to homework every time we have one, _kamo_."

"It's called 'playing safe', Haruka."

"Well I call it laziness if you ask me. Come on, at least give me a few pointers."

"Here's a tip for you: ask a chef!"

Kanata laughed louder this time compared to the previous ones. She really let herself go this time—rolling on the floor like an Internet emoticon. Wearing an exasperated face, Haruka stood up and dragged Kanata towards the edge of the rooftop where the brunette girl held her friend over the rails just like last time.

"AAAAAAHHH…! Okay Haruka, I won't piss you off again! I promise!" Kanata panicked; pleading that her youth be spared from freefall.

"Then you'll teach me how to cook." Haruka set her conditions.

"What? I told you I've got better things to do—" Kanata was cut off by a bigger and scarier threat.

"You know, that office building at the edge of the city looks taller. If I were to drop you off from the top floor—"

"Waaaaaaah…! Please Haruka, have mercy! I'll do it!"

"Good girl…" Haruka pulled Kanata out of danger and back into the safe zone. This is the second time already. "You're the best friend a girl can ever depend on, _kamo_."

"You're going to pay for this, Kumano Haruka…" Kanata muttered to herself.

"You said something, Kanata?" Haruka looked at her with stern eyes.

"Huh? Oh, I said nothing! Ha, ha, ha, ha…just talking to myself."

---0---0---0---0---0---

The girls couldn't possibly practice at Haruka's place. She already got in trouble with her mother once with the black cookies. As soon as their classes for Saturday were finally over, the girls went to Kanata's condo unit near the train station: unit 407 on the fourth floor facing east. Inside was a home so beautiful and clean; Haruka could hardly believe that it was her friend's. After all, she came all the way from Minamo City (Lilycove City) just to study to become a top coordinator just like the brunette girl. She wanted to live in style without totally killing her budget. The kitchen had everything: from pots and pans to the different utensils for all-around cooking. But Kanata hardly uses them for two reasons: (1) she sometimes doesn't feel like cooking; and (2) she always orders food-to-go while watching her favorite show.

"Okay, we're going to bake some chocolate chip cookies today. Do we have the ingredients?" Kanata asked; wearing her blue apron.

"Let me see…" Haruka checked the groceries inside the bag one by one. "Flour, a dozen eggs, butter, chocolate chips—"

"Haruka, those aren't chocolate chips! Those are raisins!" Kanata snapped; pointing hard at the box of "chocolate chips" that turned out to be raisins.

"EH? But the label says…raisins…" The brunette girl misread the label back at the supermarket. "I screwed up, _kamo._"

"Well, there's nothing wrong with that…if we were making oatmeal cookies."

"I guess we'll have to improvise then."

"Anything's better than nothing, I guess. _(This is going to be a long day.)_"

_**TO BE CONTINUED**_


	7. More Black Cookies

**Chapter VI: **Baking Disaster! More Black Cookies!

**A/N: **The mallet idea is the property of Ambezua. I've asked permission first before using it. If you're trying to do the same, then always ask first.

Haruka and Kanata both made separate batches of cookies that were supposed to be chocolate chips. But thanks to a mistake committed in the grocery store, they were now making raisin cookies (minus the oatmeal). Despite Kanata's guidance as Haruka progressed with her batch of cookies, some things don't always go her way.

"Haruka, we're making cookies—not pizza." Kanata said.

"Am I? But it's fun, _kamo_!" Haruka replied cheerfully; tossing and spinning the dough in mid-air. "I never realized making pizza is so fun, _kamo_!"

"First of all, that's cookie dough NOT pizza dough. And second, if you don't stop that right now I'll make you clean up this mess alone."

"…and just when I was having so much fun…" The brunette girl grumbled silently behind her friend and dropped the dough carefully on the countertop.

Several kneads later, they placed their kneaded dough on top of a thin layer of flour spread on the countertop. The dough was all set for cutting with the cookie molds. The fun part about it was the molds had several varieties of unique designs—Pokemon designs.

"Okay, now my dough is all set for cutting. But before you do any cutting, you flatten the dough first so it would be easier to cut with the molds."

"So you need a rolling pin, right?"

"That was the plan but I don't have one and a rolling pin is too expensive." Kanata dragged out a huge wooden mallet from below the countertop. "So I'm using this."

"ACK…! Where did you get that big mallet?"

"Oh, I borrowed this from Arisawa-senpai a few days ago."

"Are you sure you want to go through this, _kamo_? You might put a dent on the countertop, Kanata. _(Why would Kasumi have a mallet in her possession?)_"

"Nonsense, this countertop is fine stonework. Not even a full force from this baby will even dent it. Well, here goes!"

Upon closer inspection, it turned out that Kanata was right. No big old mallet could dent the fine stonework countertop of her kitchen. But any big old mallet could destroy the entire thing.

Smoke clouded the kitchen as the girls opened any nearby windows to let the smoke and dust out. The countertop was completely turned to rubble with one forceful slam of Kasumi's mallet care of its borrower. The cabinets below were left intact along with the contents. When the smoke cleared, Kanata realized that she had missed her mark because of the mallet's sheer weight that kept on shifting her stance. Haruka's dough already had sprinkles in it—marble sprinkles.

"Well, you missed by a few inches." Haruka looked at her friend's round and bulky dough and the huge crater the big mallet made beside the dough. "What now?"

"We move to the kitchen table." Kanata smirked; very irritated.

---0---0---0---0---0---

After kneading the dough and cutting it into unique shapes, they put the first batch of their cookies in a tray and then placed it in an oven preheated 350 degrees Fahrenheit. While waiting, they cleaned up their mess in the kitchen especially the dust and dirt left by the aftermath of the mallet. But cleaning up didn't eat enough time for the cookies to be done. They went to the living room and watched TV (whatever interesting on TV would do for the both of them). A hundred channels later, a back-to-back special of their favorite soap opera made them drop the remote. The drama was so intense they completely forgot why they were killing time.

An hour later, the girls jerked tears and sobbed because of a wonderful ending to their favorite series.

"He was only doing that because he loved her!" Haruka cried; blowing her nose with a clean 2-ply tissue. "What a wonderful story, _kamo_."

"Maybe you and Satoshi should do that." Kanata rubbed her eyes. "It's so crazy it might just work."

"Oh Kanata, even after all that you still have the nerve to be so sarcastic."

Suddenly, the brunette girl smelled something burning in the air.

"Kanata, did we leave something in the kitchen?" She asked.

"Did we?" Her friend had absolutely no idea as well.

It took two minds to figure out the burning smell. "AH! The cookies…!"

They hurried to the kitchen where smoke filled the air again. They opened the windows again to let the smoke out and wore a pair of mittens to get the cookies out of the oven. Even with their mittens on, the tray was so hot it felt like they were bathing their hands in molten steel. Several minutes later, the smoke had cleared and they finally gazed at their finished product.

"Great, more black cookies…" Haruka sighed in depression. "Just when I thought I was going to make it right this time, _kamo_."

Kanata took one piece of her batch of black cookies but eventually her tongue rejected the "Ugh!" taste. "Ugh! It tastes like charcoal!"

"This is a complete disaster, _kamo_! How am I supposed to impress Satoshi with these?"

"Well, we can't go for another round. The countertop's messed up, the oven's charred, and we've used up all of our ingredients. Let's call it a day for now."

"I guess you're right. There's no sense in continuing anyway."

---0---0---0---0---0---

A few days have passed since Haruka's worst baking disaster of her life. She was so depressed her natural cuteness factor just disappeared into thin air. As much as Kanata tried to cheer her up especially over lunch, it was a losing battle. For Haruka, failing twice was like failing two thousand times—and she had no choice but to live to that fact for the rest of her life.

"Aw come on, Haruka. It wasn't really a total disaster." Kanata said gleefully. "So we forgot to pull the cookies out in time. It's not really a disaster."

"It doesn't matter, _kamo_." Haruka replied sadly. "I'm a complete dunce anyway. What would I have that would even make Satoshi fall in love with me?"

"For starters, you have that cutesy pose you always use in your introduction. Did you see the looks on those boys from our class when you did that way back?"

"Satoshi is a unique person. It would take more than some cutesy pose to get to him. That's what I like about him, _kamo_."

"You're being too sentimental, Haruka."

"It's called love, Kanata. You'll understand when you're older."

"Define the term 'older' please?"

After another long and arduous school day chock full of lectures and homework, the girls passed by an extremely long queue leading to a recently-opened pastry shop. The queue of people was so long, it seemed that the shop employees would have to work overtime to exhaust the customers.

"AH! I forgot that the grand opening was today!" Kanata suddenly snapped.

"Whoa! What grand opening?" Haruka inquired.

"Haruka, you're standing in front of the Hoenn Region's Most Famous Bakery!"

"Huh? What's so famous about—"

Immediately, Kanata cut her friend off before she could finish her scandalous reply. She dragged her friend to a secluded alley not far from the Hoenn Region's Most Famous Bakery (ironically, that is also the name of the bakery itself). Haruka could barely breathe with Kanata's hands blocking her mouth. With all those people lining up and waiting for hours outside the store, something scandalous could really trigger a chain reaction—a bad one. When they were in the clear, Kanata released her from certain suffocation.

"W-What was that for?!" Haruka said; gasping heavily for air. "If you wanted to choke me to death you should've asked first, _kamo_!"

"If you mention something scandalous in front of those people about that bakery, you'll answer for it very seriously." Kanata replied out of concern; also gasping for air.

"So what's so famous about that bakery?"

"It's famous for every kind of bread and pastry on the store's shelves, Haruka! They say the head chef is one heck of a baker."

"Every…kind of bread…? You mean everything?"

"Everything from baguettes to melon breads; you name it they've got it."

"So that's why you went 'ACK!' a while ago?"

"That bakery is the solution to your cooking problem, Haruka."

"Huh?"

Kanata whispered to her friend the details. It made Haruka jump back.

"EEEHHHH…?! You want me to work part-time IN THERE?!" Haruka snapped.

"You're already in high school, right? You're qualified for manual labor, don't worry." Kanata winked.

"It's not that, Kanata! You're recommending a complete dunce at baking stuff in a bakery?"

"Fear not, my brunette friend. The head chef is so generous he'll teach you the basics. That's all you'll need for a good start."

"But still—"

"Remember, this is for Satoshi."

"S-Satoshi…but I…"

"You said it yourself, Haruka. Cooking is the most surefire way to a man's heart. Why not take this chance to prove you're right?"

An intense feeling welled up inside her chest upon hearing Satoshi's name. She held the afflicted part of her chest very tight while thinking about her decision that could make or break her and her campaign to win Satoshi's heart. It felt like a heart attack but very slight yet nerve-racking. She was trembling from head to toe; unable to speak momentarily. Eventually, she mustered up all of her courage and went for broke.

"Kanata, where do I sign up?"

_**TO BE CONTINUED**_


	8. Da Capo

**Chapter VII: **Da Capo! Haruka, Satoshi, and Kanata!

For Haruka, it seemed like she only knew Satoshi just a few days ago. But for time, it has been three years since she first met Satoshi. They first met at the same school but at during these three years they stayed at the middle school building—literally in the middle of the high school and elementary buildings. Both of them were new to the campus and didn't know how to get along with such new faces. Heck, they didn't even know how to get along with each other—both Satoshi and Haruka were new faces to one another. During the first few days of middle school, they distanced themselves from each other out of shyness. There were instances when they were at least within their respective personal spaces. Unfortunately neither said a word to trigger a conversation nor dared to say anything at all for any reason at any given time.

This went on for at least half-a-year during their first year at middle school. That was then somebody decided to step up to the plate and swing one for the team.

"Oh, I'm so sorry." Haruka bumped into somebody one sunny morning. "I wasn't going where I was looking."

"What? I think you mean you weren't looking where you were going." The one she bumped into, a purple-haired girl about her height, said in reply.

"Oh, I'm really sorry. I was kind of in a hurry."

The purple-haired girl noticed Haruka holding something in her hands—a photocopy of her birth certificate and some kind of an application form in which it seemed very familiar to the former.

"You're entering the _Ms. Kawaii _contest, aren't you?" The purple-haired girl asked.

"Oh, um…yeah…that's pretty much the case, _kamo_."

"Oh dear, I forgot to introduce myself. I'm Maki Kanata from 1-B."

"It's nice to meet you. I'm Kumano Haruka from 1-C."

The brunette girl looked at the wall clock nearby. It was almost noon—something which triggered her panic button to activate by itself.

"AH! I'm going to miss the deadline, _kamo_!" Haruka exclaimed; running like the wind. "I'm sorry Kanata but I need to go."

"Well, okay. Good luck on the pageant, Haruka." Kanata waved her hand goodbye for now.

That was how two people (whose names mean almost the same) became the best of friends. A few tips from Kanata later, Haruka managed to nab first place in the said pageant—beating other contestants who were very arrogant seniors. During the coronation ceremony, Haruka felt shocked not because she had won the contest but because of the fact that her beloved Satoshi was looking at her with a blushing face. Among the hundreds of people cheering and clapping for her, she only noticed Satoshi looking at her with a smile. Could this be a sign of love?

Maybe…maybe not…

_"(H-He's looking at me…ka…mo…)" _Haruka felt pressured which eventually made her collapse in sudden shock.

Talk about a killer stare.

By the time she woke up in the infirmary, it was almost nightfall. She was lying on top of a soft white bed with Satoshi and Kanata right by her side.

"You feel okay, Haruka?" Kanata asked. "Satoshi brought you here all the way from the auditorium."

"Huh? W-What happened? Did I win?" Haruka replied.

"Yeah, you won." Satoshi answered. "You were fantastic back there. You deserved to win, Haruka."

"He's right. You definitely showed those arrogant seniors what freshmen are made of."

This time, the brunette girl made no such reply to those congratulatory statements. Her mind was preoccupied by what Satoshi said a while ago—echoing inside her head. This was probably the best compliment she had ever heard from her crush.

_**"You were fantastic back there. You deserved to win, Haruka."**_

It was the very first compliment that she received from her crush. She didn't think that Satoshi would admire her considering that she was a complete dunce at almost everything from academics to sports. However, it doesn't necessarily mean that she doesn't know how to love a person.

"S-Satoshi…" She began to speak once more. "I think…I think…"

"Yeah…?" The clueless trainer replied.

"I think…I-I like…"

"What is it, Haruka—"

"I think I like…y-you…_kamo._"

Surely enough, Kanata was surprised to hear that. Haruka pulled herself back to bed; her face red with embarrassment. But she had no regrets—she had finally said what she wanted to say for a very long time—six months time. It felt very embarrassing but at least she could now give a sigh of relief. How did Satoshi react?

"Come on, Haruka. We're friends aren't we?" His thick head was so thick; the deep meaning to Haruka's statement didn't make it all the way inside. "I like you too. Well, I need to get going."

The trainer rose up from his seat and quietly left the infirmary. Kanata looked at her friend worryingly. The brunette girl lowered his head in seemingly complete disappointment.

"Haruka…" Kanata tried to reach out to her downed friend.

"Kanata…" Haruka said in reply.

"Come on; don't let that get you down."

"Who said I was down?"

"Huh?"

Haruka lifted up her head and smiled at Kanata, saying: "I think I just found love, _kamo_!"

---0---0---0---0---0---

Valentine's Day was one of the perfect occasions for confession. Haruka needed to unload her intense emotions or else she would go hysterical. During her second year in middle school and with the horrendous memory of a love gift that went ridiculously wrong last year (turned out that the chocolate éclairs she bought for Satoshi were contaminated with a Pokemon's poison but it was too late when she discovered it and Satoshi was already being rushed to the hospital), she thought of a perfect gift for Satoshi—one that didn't include food poisoning just like the last time. It was really the perfect gift but to pull it off and actually make it before February 14 was another story.

"A scarf…" Kanata said. "You're actually going to give him a scarf on Valentine's Day."

"It's not just any old scarf." Haruka replied happily. "It's a scarf with a touch…of love, _kamo_!"

"In case you haven't noticed, Satoshi's head is thicker than the crust of the Earth. Then you're going to give him a scarf sealed with a kiss?"

"I don't think he's a dense idiot, Kanata. I'm not just reaching out to him enough."

"Taking the blame, eh? Well who can stop you anyway? But Haruka…"

"What's the matter?"

"Do you even know how to make one?"

An eerie breeze blew followed by the traditional rolling of tumbleweed passing by.

"Wow that was some breeze eh?" Haruka abruptly changed the topic—an obvious and idiotic sign of weakness. "What a breeze, _kamo_!"

"Figures…" Kanata replied.

It was sloppy work but after several painstaking days of sitting in a rocking chair and doing nothing but knitting yarn strand after yarn strand, she finally made her first scarf—a yellow scarf shaped like the zigzag tail of a Pikachu. But things took a turn for the worse. On her way to school, Haruka got ambushed by a lone wild Graena (Mightyena) near the woods. The Pokemon grabbed a hold of her sloppy scarf by the fangs and ripped it apart like some rawhide chew toy. Rather than being ripped apart herself, she ditched her gift for Satoshi and fled to safer ground. Upon arriving safely at school (and in one piece), she cried a river during lunch while soaking her egg rolls in salty tears.

"I worked so hard on that sloppy scarf! Stupid Graena ruined my perfect gift for Satoshi!" The brunette girl cried.

"Aw come on. You can always make another one." Kanata tried to cheer her up but to no avail.

"I can't possibly make another one. I got pricked by the needles several times, _kamo_."

Then just when she was about to flood the entire rooftop with her tears, Satoshi barged in the top floor and hurried towards her.

"Haruka, I heard that you were attacked by a Graena!" He exclaimed worryingly. "I'm so glad that you're okay."

"S-Satoshi, it's no big deal…r-really." Haruka replied sobbing. "That Graena ruined my gift for you, Satoshi. I-I'm sorry."

"You had a gift for me?"

"Yeah…but it was ruined just to let me escape, _kamo_."

"Haruka…"

That's when she experienced being hugged by her love for the very first time. Haruka felt Satoshi's soft arms slowly enveloping her body like a Habunake (Seviper) using Wrap. Her face was once again red all over. This may be the sign of love she was waiting and hoping for.

"Haruka…you can make another one." He whispered into her ear. "But you can't with your arms torn apart."

Probably not…

"S-Satoshi…" Haruka replied; struggling to breathe. "Y-You're choking me."

"Oh, sorry…" Satoshi released her immediately from the tight hug. "I guess I got a bit too carried away."

These events in Haruka and Satoshi's lives were only a fraction of the bigger picture in high school. While Satoshi is busy with one dream which is to become a Pokemon master, Haruka is busy with two goals: to become a top coordinator and to be able to change her name to "Masara Haruka". The campaign continues.

_**TO BE CONTINUED**_

**Kamo! Trivial Trivia #4: **"Da capo" is an Italian term used primarily in music which means "from the beginning". I could go for pasta right now. Mmmm...pasta...XD

**Kamo! Trivial Trivia #10: **Haruka's fictional last name, "Kumano" is derived from a World War II Mogami-class Imperial Japanese Navy heavy cruiser. The Kumano participated in the Battle of Leyte Gulf in the Philippines on 1944 as part of Operation: Sho. She was sunk by torpedoes launched from airplanes from Allied aircraft carriers. Satoshi's ficitonal last name, "Masara" is derived from the Japanese name of his hometown of Pallet Town which is Masara Town. Kanata's fictional last name, "Maki", is a regular surname in use by some Japanese families. It is also a kind of Japanese snack which includes rice wrapped around some fillings on the center.


	9. Body Unveiling

**Chapter VIII: **Physical Exam! Body Unveiling!

Being a Pokemon trainer requires three things: a healthy body, a strong mind, and a well-raised Pokemon team since a Pokemon journey simply means three things as well: walking, walking, and surely enough—more walking. Every year, a physical exam is held in school—something the girls of the school needed to worry and something the boys, typically the perverted ones, were anticipating. This year, the physical exam came at a very bad time…at least for Haruka.

"I've been eating sweets so much I lost track of my weight, _kamo_!" She panicked. "Kanata, what should I do?"

"Wait, what am I to you…some kind of slimming tea?" Kanata replied.

"I'm just worried that a ruined figure will ruin my chances in love, _kamo_."

"Well, you do look a little flabby. What have you been eating recently?"

"Well…there's this cake we ate one day…"

---0---0---FLASHBACK START---0---0---

_"Mmm…this chocolate cake is the best, kamo!" Haruka helped herself to her fifth slice of the cake she brought from work._

_"You do know that's how diabetes starts." Kanata warned her; getting her second slice. "From uncontrollable addiction…"_

_"Aw come on, Kanata. There's only one layer. Five measly slices wouldn't hurt, right?"_

_"That's where danger starts…from overconfidence."_

---0---0---FLASHBACK END---0---0---

"Oh, the one you brought from work…yeah you bolted down more than half of it."

"…and there were the leftovers at home that I couldn't resist, _kamo_."

---0---0---FLASHBACK START---0---0---

_"I sure hope Masato didn't eat my share of the ice cream." Haruka said to herself; opening the fridge for a midnight snack. "He's going to be sorry if he did."_

_Just then, she let out a sigh of relief when she noticed that the 500-gram Chocolate Temptation tumbler was still there—right where she left it before going to school. Knowing Masato, he wouldn't eat anything edible that was covered in his older sister's slobber. _

_"Yes! It's still here, kamo!" Haruka exclaimed silently; popping the tumbler open and closing the fridge. "Come to Haruka, you sweet and irresistible temptation. Down the hatch…!"_

---0---0---FLASHBACK END---0---0---

"You know what?"

"What?"

"You're hopeless and you lack willpower." Kanata snapped.

"You didn't need to rub it in, Kanata." Haruka's eyes suddenly filled with tears. "Why you needed to be so mean, _kamo_?"

"I'm just bringing you back to reality. No need to thank me."

"Whoever said that was a 'thank you'?!"

---0---0---0---0---0---

After the physical examination, Haruka had all the time in the world to cry like a little girl whose knee opened up a wound. This was, by far, one of the saddest days of her life. To make it even sadder, her friend Kanata kept on teasing her…ironically over lunch.

"You know the least you could do as a friend is to show some encouragement, _kamo_." Haruka cried; refusing to open her lunchbox.

"Okay okay, it's alright…don't cry…whatever." Kanata said in reply with no motivation whatsoever.

"Kanata!"

"What am I supposed to do? I'm a coordinator; not a magician."

"Aw, this is hopeless. I'm hopeless. I'm beginning to think that Satoshi won't like me anymore."

"If you're not going to eat that, can I have it?" Kanata pointed her pair of bamboo chopsticks at her friend's unopened lunchbox.

"You can have it. I don't care about food anymore, _kamo_."

"Suit yourself. More egg rolls for me."

After lunch, they walked back to the classroom. Haruka still felt very bad and guilty about giving in to the temptation of cake and leftovers. The recent exam recorded a drastic increase in her weight and a horrendous change in her body although it wasn't as obvious as a swollen yellow zit on a person's forehead. She feared for the worst that she might be forced to take up sumo wrestling for a living rather than going on a journey. Before they could enter the classroom, the girls met up with their junior friend Kasumi—dressed up as a nurse.

"Arisawa-senpai…" Haruka said. "Why are you dressed up as a nurse?"

"Oh you mean this outfit?" Kasumi explained. "I was asked to help out with the physical exam. Sadly, I'll have to do it again tomorrow for the boys. You know how mischievous they can get once they see a pretty nurse, right?"

"So you're like an assistant, eh? Amazing _kamo_…so what do you do as an assistant?"

"To sum it up, take records of every student's statistics while looking at their bare bodies." The orange-haired girl winked.

"B-Bare bodies…?" Haruka's naughty mind reacted in the form of an imaginary scenario.

**---0---0---Stage Kamo! Haruka's Fantasy Theater---0---0---**

_"Okay Satoshi, I'll just check your breathing. I need you to take off your jacket and shirt." The doctor told him. The trainer complied with the doctor's request and slowly took his jacket and his shirt underneath his blue jacket; exposing his so-so body._

_"S-Satoshi…" The doctor's assistant, Haruka tried looking away but she couldn't resist the charm being emitted from just by looking at her beloved's so-so body. Her face turned as red as her bandana (although she wasn't wearing her adventure outfit right now). _

_"Okay Satoshi, just breathe in and out like you normally would." The doctor placed the flat end of his stethoscope at certain points of the trainer's body._

_"S-Satoshi…y-you're so…hot, kamo."_

_"Haruka…" Satoshi's eyes turned towards Haruka. "I wish I'd see yours too."_

_"S-Satoshi…of course you can…anything for my love, kamo." The brunette girl replied; slowly taking off her apparel from top to bottom. _

_"Haruka…"_

_"Satoshi…"_

**---0---0---Curtains Down---0---0---**

Before they know it, the brunette girl was already an open faucet of saliva.

"Get a hold of yourself, Haruka!" Kanata slapped her hard to bring her back to good old reality. Her friend hasn't mentioned anything about her daydream but Kanata knows that it's not good. "It's not what you think—"

"Arisawa-senpai, I would like to help out tomorrow!" Haruka ignored her friend completely.

"ACK…! What a quick recovery!"

"Can I help out, pretty please?"

Kasumi gave her wish some thought before coming up with a decision. Although there wasn't any rule prohibiting freshmen students to volunteer for assistant duty, Kasumi is a smart girl—she can instantly spot an anomaly just by ascertaining the situation very carefully. Fortunately everybody deserves a chance to try something new.

"Okay, you can start tomorrow morning." The orange-haired girl accepted Haruka's plea.

"Alright…! I'm going to be an assistant, _kamo_!" The brunette girl smiled and jumped for joy.

"I hope you know what you're doing, senpai." Kanata planted her hand in her face. "What's worth doing is worth OVER-doing."

---0---0---0---0---0---

The next day, Haruka went for broke and dressed up as a nurse during her free time. The school auditorium was packed with boys in all eight stations of the physical exam; having their height, weight, and health checked by her fellow assistants. Just in case something bad happens to her, Kasumi will have to step in and play her part to even the odds. The two of them were given the station near the auditorium entrance…and guess who's managing it.

"Harley-sensei…!" Haruka gasped. "Y-You're a doctor, _kamo_?"

"Oh dear Haruka-chan, there are so many things in this world that you must know." Harley laughed. "For your information, I'm not only a licensed culinary teacher but also a medical degree holder—both human and Pokemon."

_"(Suddenly I don't feel so good. Is there another doctor in the house?)"_

To be frank, her intention of helping out was only a quarter of the reason. She was only waiting for somebody special to enter while resisting from going out of control. Today's batch comprised of boys, boys, and boys. Shuu happened to line up in the queue leading to Dr. Harley's station. When it was his turn, Harley let out an embarrassing, earsplitting, and girly scream.

"OH SHUU, just look at you! Your body is so faaaaabulous!" To be honest, he (or she for that matter) loves doing such things.

"Y-You're kidding, right?" Shuu replied; a bit shaky not because of the breeze.

"Just look at these muscles of yours." Harley began poking Shuu's arms. "I can practically touch them all day!"

"Well…uh…I'm honored."

"You and Haruka-chan make a wonderful pair! Oh dear, I'm soooooooo going overboard with this!"

The people involved yelled simultaneously. "NO WAY!"

"Yes way! See? You even replied in perfect sync."

It seemed that way but in truth, the brunette girl was thinking otherwise. Her face filled up quickly with redness. _"(Shuu…you're so…naughty, kamo.)"_

---0---0---0---0---0---

The day was almost over; still no Satoshi. Haruka began to think that her volunteering effort was in vain from the start. She also began to worry that Satoshi got assigned into other stations during the entire physical exam time.

"Great job, Haruka…" Kasumi commended the brunette girl for a job well done. "You've really been a great help."

"Um…yeah…" However, Haruka didn't feel very thrilled at all. "Thanks…"

"What's the matter? Don't you feel glad about being praised or commended?"

"Huh? No, I'm just fine! I'm just thinking of—"

"Satoshi…?"

Haruka quickly froze up; unable to respond. Luckily, Kasumi wasn't talking to her anymore. Satoshi arrived at the auditorium just as soon as the other stations were cleaning up. He was panting and exhausted from hurrying to the venue.

"Satoshi, what took you?!" Kasumi hit the trainer in the head with her signature mallet. "Have you fallen asleep under the cherry blossom tree again?"

"No, it's not that. I got sidetracked when Shinji (Paul) challenged me to a Pokemon battle all of a sudden. It took longer than I expected." Satoshi explained himself.

"Well you're too late. We're already cleaning up. You'll have to wait for next year—"

Suddenly, Haruka pleaded to Kasumi that the trainer be allowed to take the exam. "Please let Satoshi take the exam. I think his reason for being late is…uh reasonable."

"Haruka, Harley-sensei already left several minutes ago—" Kasumi reasoned out with the brunette girl but she was cut off.

"Who told you I left?" Harley was standing right behind the orange-haired girl; eating a cheese sandwich. "I only went to the cafeteria and helped myself to a sandwich. I haven't had anything since this morning, you know."

"Ah!" Kasumi replied; bowing done repeatedly. "I'm so sorry, sensei! I thought you left; considering that you brought your satchel with you."

"So we have a last minute entry, eh?" Harley said. "Okay, I guess I still have room for another cute boy."

_"(S-Sensei, that's my line, kamo! Waaaaah…!)" _Haruka's thoughts ran wild.

In a sudden outbreak of good luck, Satoshi was allowed to take the physical exam. After taking his height and weight, Dr. Harley asked him to take his jacket and shirt off to check his breathing. This was the moment Haruka was waiting for—why she volunteered to do this arduous job in the first place. The trainer slowly took off his blue jacket and his black shirt in order—just like in Haruka's imagination. Her face quickly turned red upon witnessing real flesh in the flesh. She felt fulfilled and complete.

"S-Satoshi…" Suddenly, she couldn't take the pressure anymore. If she was a bunch of wire connections, she short-circuited and blew a fuse. Haruka fainted and collapsed.

"H-Haruka…!" Satoshi quickly rushed to her aid. "Haruka…! Get a hold of yourself, Haruka!"

"Haruka, what happened to you?" Kasumi tried waking her up but to no avail.

Harley just laughed and winked. "I never knew you had such a killer body, Satoshi-kun!"

_**TO BE CONTINUED**_


	10. A Rival for Haruka!

**Chapter IX: **A Rival for Haruka! Hikari Enters!

**A/N: **Please take note that I have changed my pen name from jonz-3-5 to Razgriz89 as of today.

One fateful day, a faint breeze blew followed by the rolling of tumbleweed. This happened before the first mock contest battle between classes 1-A and 1-C. As they say, what better way to learn than through real-time experience? Surprisingly, Haruka didn't bring Achamo (Torchic) with her but another Pokemon: Agehanto (Beautifly). Having caught it as a Kemusso (Wurmple) several days ago and raised it with tender loving care, she was confident about winning this mock battle (even if it was only a mock battle she wanted to give it her all). In fact, she had to win for two distinct reasons.

First, to clear her name of an embarrassing mishap a few weeks ago in which she was rudely involved despite her innocence for the matter…

---0---0---FLASHBACK START---0---0---

_Because of the unprecedented turn of events, their instructor suddenly called their attention…but in a way that her annoyance wasn't made superficial to the class. _

_"Would you three kindly step forward and show the class what Pokemon coordinating is all about?" _

_"I thought you'd never ask." Shuu flipped his hair. "I'll put up an awe-inspiring performance with my Rozelia (Roselia)." _

_"W-Wait a minute, t-this is too sudden!" Haruka panicked. "Geez, this is your fault Kanata. Thanks a lot!"_

_"If Mr. Hotshot only minded his business, we wouldn't be in this sort of mess." Kanata replied. _

---0---0---FLASHBACK END---0---0---

…and second, Satoshi is watching.

At least to her, she couldn't get beaten in front of him since Satoshi might start thinking that she's no good at Pokemon contests. The competition was going to be tough but if she could pull this one off, it would be worth the effort of catching a new Pokemon for her dream team. It was only a mock contest battle—no ribbons whatsoever but she could feel the pressure getting to her before the tournament could even start. The brunette girl was shaking from head to toe. Signs of faltering were imminent.

"Haruka, I know it's only normal for beginners to feel nervous." Kanata said. "But hiding behind my back is just taking it too far."

"B-But I can't h-help it." Haruka replied with a very shaky voice. "It feels like a real Pokemon contest, _kamo_."

"You know, it won't hurt to make a last-minute withdrawal."

"Kanata, Satoshi is watching! What would he think of me if I backed out right now?"

"I'm only making a suggestion. If you lose your cool in this contest then what you just said will happen too."

"What should I do? I feel very nervous right now and I can't turn back, _kamo_."

"You'll just have to go for broke."

Participating students of each class will have to compete with each other for the representative position for the class by showing their Pokemon's graceful attacks. The two representatives, one for each class with the highest score, will then face off in a five-minute round where each will try to take away as many points as they can from the opposing side. It's not like the Grand Festival or any local Pokemon contest but it sure felt like one…at least for the beginners. Several minutes of exhibitions later, the results were in. The top seeders would face off in the five-minute showdown.

_**Block 1-A Top 4: **__(1) Kumano Haruka – 25.3; (2) Hajime Takashi – 24.7; (3) Mizuhara Konomi – 22.9; (4) Tachibana Shigeo – 19.8_

_**Block 1-C Top 4: **__(1) Konoe Hikari – 24.8; (2) Kobayakawa Shuu – 24.6; (3) Ishikawa Kenji – 21.7; (4) Asakura Kirei – 20.9_

"See?" Kanata, despite her failure for not making to the top four after a stunt that went wrong, seemed very happy and laughing. "I told you that rubber Shuu is all bark and no bite. Get it? Rubber Shuu…? Ha, ha, ha, ha…I crack myself up."

"But look at the difference." Haruka pointed at the two top scores in the 1-C block. "It's very hard to believe that somebody won over Shuu by a matter of points."

"I wonder who this 'Konoe Hikari' (Dawn) is. I would like to commend her for a job well done teaching Mr. Hotshot a lesson."

"K-Kanata, let's not get carried away."

Finally, it was time for the final round. The two top coordinator apprentices stepped up to the plates on both sides for the five-minute faceoff. With only half-a-point difference between them, everybody wasn't sure who had the advantage or disadvantage exactly. Haruka had come too far to turn back now or lose for that matter—the same goes for her opponent: a blue-haired girl wearing a white wool hat, a black sleeveless top, a pink skirt and matching boots, and the burning heart of a winner.

Okay, now to battle…coordinators ready? Begin the match! _(Haruka = 2500/2500; Hikari = 2500/2500 – Time Left = 5:00)_

Haruka went up first with a magnificent sparkling entrance from her Pokemon. "Agehanto, stage on…!"

Her opponent Hikari wasn't about to lose either. "Mimiroru (Buneary), come out!"

Judging by the Pokemon present in the field, Hikari had the upper hand—a normal type knowing an Ice Beam attack being super effective against both a bug and a flying type. Hikari even launched the first strike just when she caught Haruka off guard—when the brunette girl was looking somewhere else.

"Mimiroru, let's start off with Ice Beam!"

"Huh? What? Wait, I'm not ready yet!" Hikari's opponent suddenly took the plunge in the pool of panic. "Agehanto, fly up and use Gust!"

Agehanto managed to dodge the Ice Beam attack and flapped its wings so hard; it blew not only Mimiroru but paperwork on the judges' desk away along with the paperwork. Hikari's point gauge suffered a major loss after the failure of the Ice Beam to connect and a direct hit from the Gust attack. _(Haruka = 2500/2500; Hikari = 2030/2500 – Time Left = 4:29)_

"Thank goodness." Kanata let out a sigh of relief. "If that Ice Beam had made contact, I would be ashamed of myself."

"Mimiroru, use Ice Beam again!" Hikari said.

"Agehanto, go on a spinning nosedive while using Silver Wind!" Haruka replied.

The second Ice Beam attack failed miserably as it was diffused by the spinning nosedive which was enhanced by Silver Wind. Kanata was almost hit by one of the Ice Beam arrays but managed to get out of the way right before being turned into a human iceberg. The spinning nosedive hit Mimiroru with such force; it seemed that the battle wasn't going to last for five minutes after all. _(Haruka = 2500/2500; Hikari = 1465/2500 – Time Left = 3:44)_

"Haruka watch where you diffuse that thing!" Kanata yelled from the stands.

"Sorry…!" Haruka apologized sincerely before getting back to the battle.

"Jeez, what am I going to do with you?"

The battle raged on for several more minutes with neither side throwing in the towel. Mimiroru's attacks were starting to hit its mark but Agehanto responded with twice the force. They were only beginners but everybody felt like they were watching an actual Pokemon contest battle and not just some mock battle. With only less than a minute remaining, the tides that were once in favor of the brunette girl suddenly shifted to the neutral side. _(Haruka = 800/2500; Hikari = 800/2500 – Time Left = 0:49)_

"Let's make things interesting! Jump and use Dizzy Punch…!" Hikari yelled; the attack was successful. Her opponent's Pokemon was left dazed and confused. Time was running out and this time Haruka was already on Hikari's shadow. _(Haruka = 550/2500; Hikari = 800/2500 – Time Left = 0:13)_

"Agehanto, hang in there…!" Haruka said even though she knew that her encouragements wouldn't help at this point.

"Now, use Ice Beam before it can snap out of its confusion!"

Mimiroru launched what it seemed to be the finishing blow—another Ice Beam attack. The other Ice Beam attacks failed to connect but now with Agehanto dazed and confused, there was nowhere to run, hide, or even fly. It seemed like a sure hit.

"I can't look!" Kanata quickly covered her eyes; avoiding the gruesome sight of Haruka's Pokemon becoming a huge block of ice.

Fortunately, the brunette girl had a hidden ace in her short sleeve. "Agehanto, duck and use String Shot!"

The butterfly Pokemon ducked as it was told to; avoiding the Ice Beam completely despite its confused state. Because she had covered her eyes just to avoid seeing Haruka go down in certain defeat, Kanata didn't see the Ice Beam coming at her at top speed and eventually received the attack—encapsulating her in a huge block of ice. Agehanto's String Shot caught Mimiroru by its left foot.

"Now send it flying!" Haruka added confidently.

The string pulled up and sent the bunny Pokemon flying in mid-air. At the same time, Agehanto snapped out of its confusion and took flight once more. "Finish it off with Silver Wind!" is what she wanted to say but alas…

_**(Haruka = 550/2500; Hikari = 800/2500 – Round End)**_

---0---0---0---0---0---

Just outside the school was a mobile noodle shop down by the riverbank. It was particularly small and mobile but anything would do for a very hungry, very exhausted, and very sad person who was crying a river while eating her ramen. Four youngsters went to dine at the mobile noodle shop with the cold night breeze touching their backs gently. Sure, a hot bowl of noodles on a cold night was wonderful and relaxing for the soul. But Haruka was still crying.

"Waaaaaah…! I can't believe I lost my first contest!" She exclaimed over her hot ramen. "I want my mommy!"

"Haruka, you keep crying like that your noodles will get cold." Kanata replied.

"Shut up!" Haruka exclaimed. "This sucks!"

"Come on, Haruka." Satoshi offered some words of comfort while patting her back. "Don't let a measly loss get you down."

Eventually, a pat from her crush reduced her crying state to sniveling. After all, it was coming from Satoshi. She suddenly felt all better after the patting.

"Feel better?" Satoshi asked.

"Um…yeah, thanks…" Haruka answered; shrugging and her face reddening.

"See? It's alright if you tried your best."

Her opponent Hikari offered a handshake to the brunette girl. "I'm sorry if you felt bad just a while ago. My name's Konoe Hikari."

Haruka accepted her new rival's handshake with her own. "I'm Kumano Haruka. It's a pleasure."

"All's well that ends well…" Kanata laughed then all of a sudden remembered something. "Hey Haruka, you still owe me another bowl for freezing me solid a while ago!"

_**TO BE CONTINUED**_

**Kamo! Trivial Trivia #5: **Both Haruka and Hikari have their own way of calling out their Pokemon during a Pokemon contest: Haruka's "Stage on!" and Hikari's "Come out!" In the American series, these phrases were changed to meet the English standards: "The stage is yours!" and "Spotlight!" respectively although these phrases are not used all the time throughout the entire series. Haruka's "Stage on!" can also be heard at the beginning of her character image song.


	11. Muro Island Mayhem

**Chapter X: **Muro Island Mayhem! Kasumi's Secret Unveiled!

Summertime is a time for three things: the cool beach, a long and well-deserved break, and love along the coastline. Of course, summertime is also about getting a delicate tan or stinging sunburn for that matter. It is the time for hot and cool treats as well. But that's not the focus of this chapter. This is all about Kasumi and her magical secret.

Haruka and her friends went to Muro Island (Dewford Island) for a well-deserved summer fun. Where there is an island there is always bound to be nice beaches and a cool sea breeze. They found a nice spot at the south side of the island—a few minutes away from Muro Town (Dewford Town). This time, they brought a new friend with them—an acquaintance of Satoshi and Kasumi's classmate: the squinty-eyed and girl-obsessed Ryuzaki Takeshi (Brock). They were all lucky to have such a multi-purpose person as their friend and the newest addition to the gang.

"I appreciate your kindness, Haruka. It's second to none." Kanata seemed a little pissed off about something. A good evidence of that was her vein sticking out on the back of her head. "But I still can't understand why you needed to invite HIM along." She immediately pointed at her least favorite person in the world who was already in his striped swimming trunks: Shuu.

But because of Shuu's wonderful exposed body, Haruka couldn't answer her friend's question and kept on looking at him with a dazed face. "Shuu…"

"Are you listening? Haruka…! Haruka…!"

"Shuu…you're so…hot _kamo…_"

Kanata pulled her friend's ears wide open and yelled with all her might: "HARUKAAAAAAAAAAAA…!"

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHH…! My ears…!" Haruka quickly covered her sensitive sense of hearing. "Kanata, that hurts! Don't you know I have sensitive ears?"

"I had to do something! You were practically busy admiring Shuu's 'macho' body."

"So are you finally admitting that Shuu is hot, huh?" Haruka smirked.

"N-No, it doesn't mean that way!"

"Oh really _kamo_…?"

From the edge of the cliff, they saw the vastness of the ocean sparkling with the help of the light of the sun. Kasumi got ahead of them and jumped off from another cliff for a cool-off in the sea. Just like before her two feet immediately transformed into a mermaid's tail upon contact with the water. Obviously it was unusual; that's why before they left for Muro Island, Kasumi gave both of the girls a heed of warning.

_**"Whatever you do, don't tell anyone that I'm a mermaid okay? Not even to Satoshi, Takeshi, and Hikari…" **_

"That's easier said than done." Kanata sighed. "What if somebody accidentally sees her tail underwater?"

"Kanata, where do you think she got it?" Haruka asked.

"Hmm…from birth I suppose; or maybe it's a curse. I'm not so sure myself."

"If you'll look from here, she's very pretty isn't she?"

"Yeah…better kiss your beloved Satoshi goodbye."

"Kanata…"

"Yeah…?"

"There are jagged rocks on the bottom of this cliff."

Kanata quickly froze when she heard doomsday was below her feet; forcing her to retract. "Um…okay, forget what I just said."

"Good girl…" Haruka smiled. "Let's go find a nice diving spot."

---0---0---0---0---0---

When it comes to outdoor cooking, none can rival the all-purpose Ryuzaki Takeshi. Behind those squinty eyes and his exceptionally-strong obsession for cute girls, he's the perfect husband for a lucky girl. Sadly, he hasn't been very successful in love. He kept on being turned down by most of the girls in his bingo book; and if the situation called for drastic measures just to keep him in control, Guregguru (Croagunk) would come out of its monster ball (Pokeball) and hit him with a numbing Poison Jab attack. Give him five seconds and he's back on his feet. It makes one wonder: why don't girls go for Takeshi when he's very skilled at housework (heck, he loves doing housework)?

Guregguru looked out at the vastness of the open sea—nothing to do but to stare and inflate and deflate its cheeks in intervals. Guregguru was always a Pokemon of action. It didn't like doing nothing; it needed something invigorating to make its day worthwhile. At least, the most worthwhile thing Guregguru could do was to become Takeshi's chaperone. Its trainer was busy both on the grill and on making Pokemon food. To sum everything up, they make quite a pair.

"Takeshi-senpai, do you need any help?" Hikari said.

"Nah, I got it." Takeshi replied. "Oh and just call me 'Takeshi'. I'm not used to formalities."

"Wow! What a cute little fellow." Hikari approached Guregguru and tried a friendly pat on the head. "Hello, I'm Hikari. Let's be friends."

"H-Hikari, don't do that—"

"Huh?"

Guregguru turned around and hit Hikari with a Poison Jab. It was the price to pay for walking up behind it when it's in the middle of something (seriously, was it in the middle of something?).

"I-I feel numb…" Hikari fell, face first on the sand.

"Guregguru doesn't like being surprised." Takeshi said maybe a bit too late.

"Now you tell me…"

Meanwhile…

"I think I hit something hard." Kanata surfaced from the water with a painful sensation right at her backside. "I must've hit a rock somewhere."

Haruka emerged from the depths of the Temple of the Sea a few seconds after diving. "Yeah, you hit something alright. You hit my backside, _kamo_."

"But we jumped off the cliff together. How is that even possible?"

"What do you mean 'jumped off together'? You dragged me down as soon as you jumped _kamo_!"

Then, they heard a loud cry from the top of the cliff they jumped off from—a "Cowabunga!" kind of cry. They saw a pair of trunks coming towards them at high speed. There was no time to get out of the way. Their faces kissed the diver's butt side and sank back into the Temple of the Sea. Compared to the pain the two friends shared, that was nothing compared to kissing somebody's rear traveling at mach two. Eventually, it turned out to be the property of Satoshi.

"Ah! That really hit the spot!" He surfaced back up after diving. "I think I just hit something. But I see no rocks here. Then again, it felt kind of mushy."

"So, my face is mushy eh?" Kanata emerged from the depths once more but this time with seaweeds covering her face.

"Kanata, was that you? Sorry about that…my bad…"

"You're going to pay for hitting me with your butt side!" She caught Satoshi in a headlock; choking him with terrifying force.

"A-Ah…! I said I was sorry. Come on, I give."

"Satoshi…even your rear side is wonderful, _kamo_." Haruka said quietly from afar. "Now I can die happy."

She pushed Satoshi's head underwater where he struggled to break free and hold his breath at the same time. There he saw Kasumi swimming from a distance but with a peculiar kind of swimsuit—a mermaid's tail (well, he thought it was some kind of swimsuit). She was even communicating with the water Pokemon nearby. He had known Kasumi for a long time yet he didn't know everything about her.

So much for her secret; he just became witness to something supernatural.

---0---0---0---0---0---

It was almost time for lunch and everyone had already returned to the sandy shore for a delicious meal under the shade of a tent. Everybody except one…

"Where's Kasumi?" Takeshi asked. "Normally she's the first one when it comes to lunch."

"Hmm…that sounds more like you, Satoshi." Kanata laughed. "Maybe you two are meant to be."

"Sure; as if drowning me wasn't enough for you." Satoshi replied; pointing at the cliff where he first jumped off. "I think I saw her swimming when Kanata tried to drown me to death. Although…"

"What's wrong, Satoshi?" Hikari couldn't help but ask.

"Her swimsuit was very peculiar." His testimony of what he saw was enough to freeze both the keepers of Kasumi's secret.

"What do you mean 'very peculiar'?" Takeshi asked again.

The trainer was about to testify when finally Kasumi returned to the campsite with her two dry feet—not a tail. Haruka and Kanata both let out a sigh of relief. For a minute there, they started bracing for what she would throw at them for breaking the promise.

"Where've you been? We were so worried." Takeshi said.

"Why? You thought that I would ditch you guys?" Kasumi replied. "I wouldn't leave without my bag, you know."

"Sorry I was just thinking too much."

"Whew! All that swimming sure made me thirsty. Can I have a glass of water?"

Haruka quickly grabbed a plastic cup and filled it with fresh water up to the rim.

"Here you go." The brunette girl brought Kasumi's glass of water but a loose rock made her spill the water out of the cup and right into Kasumi's two legs.

Slowly, her two legs turned into a tail—just like what Satoshi saw when he was being drowned by Kanata a few minutes ago. Anybody who wasn't shocked to witness a supernatural event taking place wasn't normal. Eventually, Kasumi lost her balance and fell down on the sand. The magical mermaid has been exposed.

"K-Kasumi…your legs…" Takeshi commented first.

"W-W-What's going on?" Hikari demanded an explanation for all of this.

"Uh-oh…you've done it this time, Haruka." Kanata said.

"I'm sorry—I'm sorry…!" Haruka repeated her words at least several times while bowing down in rapid succession.

Satoshi witnessed the transformation first-hand. It was no swimsuit at all. But then his mind generated a different thought.

"Kasumi…" He began.

"S-Satoshi…I wished you wouldn't see me like this." Kasumi replied; crying.

"Are you kidding me?" He seemed very fascinated instead of shocked.

"W-What…?"

"That is some swimsuit you have! Just add water!"

Her tears suddenly disappeared and everybody, except the two of them, came crashing down into the sand.

"Satoshi stop acting stupid _kamo_!" Haruka yelled.

_**TO BE CONTINUED**_

**Author's Acknowledgment: **Many thanks to LuciferIX in his recent review of this chapter for his/her immediate response to Croagunk's correct Japanese name.


	12. Test of Courage

**Chapter XI: **Test of Courage! Into the Forest!

That summer night, the gang gathered around in front of the forest area to play a little game. But this was not your average kind of game like playing tag. It was something else. Takeshi organized the game and the rest would be the contestants in pairs. One thing was for sure—they were going inside the deep and dark forest in the cover of darkness. Who knows what untold danger lurks within the forest treetops and bushes. Who knows whether they will be coming back in time for dinner? Who knows whether they will be coming back at all? But for the young and aspiring Haruka, this was another opportunity agent knocking on her doorstep; offering a great deal…for a hefty price of course.

**Pair #1: **Kanata and Shuu

"W-Wait a minute why am I stuck with HIM?!" Kanata pointed at her partner whom she couldn't accept even if she was bribed by the cosmic forces of the vast universe.

"Maybe because the fact that everybody else has been taken?" Shuu said calmly; flipping his hair.

"I won't stand this! I demand a revamp!"

"Oh please, you're not the only one complaining. Besides, you don't see me complaining at all do you?"

"Ugh! I just hate you and your arrogant nature! Let's get this over with before I get your cocky germs."

"Suit yourself, Kanata-sama." The green-haired boy laughed.

"Shut up!"

**Pair #2: **Kasumi and Hikari

There was a considerable gap between the two. One was a bit taller, bigger, wiser, and prettier than the other. But that didn't let those factors get in their way. It was an opportunity for Hikari to get to know more about Kasumi and vice versa. The secret breakout that happened hours ago was all behind them; given the condition that they were going to keep their mouths shut about it.

"I-I'm Hikari. I'll try my best so please watch over me, Arisawa-senpai." The blue-haired girl finished her introduction with a respectful bow.

"Come on, there's no need to be so formal." Kasumi replied; blushing red. "Oh and just call me Kasumi. I really don't like being greeted formally. It's just not me."

**Pair #3: **Satoshi and Haruka

Haruka's wishes were answered when she was able to pick Satoshi as her partner for this test of courage. She let out a sigh of relief knowing that she was in good hands.

"Haruka, let's do our best." The trainer offered a handshake.

"Um yeah…okay, let's do our best _kamo_." She was expecting something more like a kiss at least but a handshake was good enough.

---0---0---0---0---0---

As soon as Takeshi's wrist watch struck seven o' clock, he lit up the green light to go. The teams were given the task of locating an old temple deep within the forests of Muro Island and retrieve a scroll. But the path leading to their destination wasn't going to be easy as Oren (Oran) berry pie. The forest was crawling with nocturnal Pokemon—most of them being aggressive when somebody steps into their territory. Getting there and returning home safely were even more important than completing the task. A few minutes after the test began; the three pairs were cut off from one another hoping to find the old temple before the opposing team does. The Shuu-Kanata pair found themselves on the west side of the forest where it was very quiet…maybe too quiet.

"You sure you know where you're going?" Shuu asked his partner in complete doubt. "I'm too handsome to get lost in the wilderness."

"You want to get out of here in one piece, don't you?" Kanata replied sternly. "Then I suggest you follow my directions."

"Aren't we very confident tonight?"

"For your information Mr. Hotshot, I used to be a girl scout back in middle school. I learned the basics of surviving in the wild; especially navigation."

"If you insist, Kanata-sama…" Shuu laughed again.

"Stop calling me that! It's annoying!"

Meanwhile on the other side of the forest, the all-female pair of Kasumi and Hikari found a river flowing downstream. According to the water Pokemon expert, where there's a river there's something at the beginning and the end of the water trail.

"I bet by following this river upstream we'll be closer to the temple." The water Pokemon expert concluded.

"Wow, you're so brilliant!" Hikari replied. "I wish I could be like you."

"Nah, that's just common sense. Let's hurry."

While Kasumi went on her merry way upstream, Hikari stopped for a while and thought about what she said. "Huh? Does that mean I'm not using my common sense? Ah, wait up!"

The team of Satoshi and Haruka were the closest to the old temple but they seem to be going around in circles ever since they took the northern passage. The old temple was in sight—about half-a-mile away but it wasn't getting any closer. It seemed that the ruined building was walking away from them. They were running for hours but it seemed like they weren't going anywhere.

"Satoshi, I'm tired _kamo_!" Haruka panted. "Let's take a break."

"But we're almost there. Can't you hang on for a little longer?" Satoshi replied; also panting due to exhaustion.

"But it's not getting closer, _kamo. _I can't go another step."

"Well, I guess I don't have much of a choice. Let's stop here."

Both of them sat down under a huge tree—a certain scenario that Haruka really enjoyed participating in. As much as she wanted to sit close to Satoshi, shyness prevented her from doing so and pushed her at least two feet away from him. She felt a pounding sensation right in her heart; the force of at least three sledgehammers hammering down on top of the flat surface of an anvil. She never spoke a word and never started a conversation. They just contributed to the overall eeriness of the forest. But after a few minutes of silence, Haruka was able to muster her courage and ask Satoshi a question—one that would help her in the long run.

"Satoshi, can I ask you a question?" Haruka started. "Do you know what love is?"

"Huh? What's with the peculiar question all of a sudden?" Satoshi replied; wiping his sweat off his forehead with a clean hand towel.

"Well, I…I guess I'm just bored that's all."

"If you put it that way, I love my mom back in Masara Town; my friends; my rivals—"

"No, that's not it! I'm talking about a different kind of love, _kamo_."

"A different kind of love…?"

"It's when two lovers confess their feelings and promise to love each other forever."

"Um, yeah…friends forever…"

"That's not it, _kamo_!" Afterwards, Haruka let out a big sigh of disappointment.

"Haruka, are you feeling okay?" Satoshi put his hand right on her forehead to check for any signs of fever. The brunette girl shrugged and blushed as she allowed her beloved to check her body temperature manually. "You're a bit feverish."

"I-I'm okay, Satoshi. See?" She stood up and did a bit of exercising to prove him wrong. "I'm as fit as a kid."

"Are you sure? I think we should go back."

"But what about the—"

"Come on, we're supposed to be a team. It would be meaningless to continue alone, wouldn't it?"

"Satoshi…I can't believe you're this caring and—"

Suddenly, she was cut off by a loud of a girl. The shrieking sound seemed to be getting louder by the second and it sounded familiar to them. Soon they got a visual on the source of the cry: the not-so-getting-along-very-well team of Kanata and Shuu were on the run from something dangerous.

"Kanata…! Shuu…!" Haruka called their attention.

"Run away…!" Kanata warned her and Satoshi.

"Run from whom?"

"Just run, darn it!" Her friend's team went past them like a speeding bullet. Moments after their express chat, a group of Spear (Beedrill) appeared which made Satoshi and Haruka join in.

"Kanata, what did you do?! I'm too young to be speared, _kamo_!" The brunette girl cried.

"Don't blame me! Tell this arrogant idiot!" Kanata answered.

"My fault…? You slammed me into that tree full of Spear!" Shuu protested against his partner's accusation.

"Now's probably not the time to argue whose fault it is." Satoshi said. "We've got to get to safe ground."

"I don't think there's a single place here that's actually safe, _kamo_!"

"Haruka's right; this is the wilderness after all."

"Oh sure, look who's talking."

All that running and not looking where going suddenly made Haruka lose her balance after her foot got caught in a small hole. Massive groups of Spear were just behind her; ready to strike. It was too late to escape the inevitable; she couldn't do anything but scream and brace for a stinging impact.

"Rozelia, Solar Beam on my command…" Shuu sent out his Pokemon as it prepared to fire the most powerful grass-type attack known to trainer and Pokemon alike; despite the fact that it was taking too long to charge up considering it was nighttime. "Haruka, get down!"

"W-What…?"

"Just get down!"

The groups of highly-aggressive Spear were closing in on her. The brunette girl complied and laid as low as she could; practically kissing the ground. Seven seconds later, Shuu gave the command to deliver the package.

"Rozelia, fire…!"

---0---0---0---0---0---

Back at camp, Haruka was sitting down on a basin full of cold water. The Spear brigade flew back to their nesting grounds thanks to Shuu's quick thinking and Rozelia's Solar Beam. It seemed okay but afterwards, Haruka's white skirt caught fire for not laying low enough to avoid the bright stream of light. Up until now her butt side still feels stinging hot.

"How are you feeling, Haruka?" Kanata sat down beside her.

"It still hurts _kamo._" The brunette girl sniveled and cried.

"Well, he did tell you to get down. That means including your butt side."

"It really hurts _kamo._"

"Look at the bright side. It could've been worse."

"But it really, really hurts _kamo! _Waaaaaaaaah…!"

"Stop being such a crybaby, Haruka."

It was finally time for dinner; the all-purpose man Takeshi pulled all the stops and prepared a grand feast. However, they couldn't start the party since they were missing two people.

"Where are Kasumi and Hikari?" Takeshi asked. "Knowing Kasumi, she should be pissed off and coming back right now."

"Maybe they're lost." Satoshi replied.

"Hope not; I don't want to get in there at this time of night."

"I'm sure they'll be fine."

But what the trainer said was actually the opposite. After following the river upstream, they found themselves on top of a high hill with the cool breeze sending chills down their spine and wild Pokemon patrolling the base of the hill. There was no way out.

"Come to think of it, that following the river upstream didn't really make any sense at all." Kasumi realized.

"Waaaaaaaah…! Please get us down!" Hikari cried. "I want to go back."

"Not with those wild Pokemon we can't. We'll have to wait until daybreak."

"EH? This is just wrong!"

_**TO BE CONTINUED**_


	13. The Ill Trainer and the Healing Visit

**Chapter XII: **The Ill Trainer and the Healing Visit

It was back to school after summer vacation. It was a bummer for some but it couldn't be helped. Even great Pokemon trainers start off by learning stuff from scratch. Haruka's butt side was feeling fine after days of applying ointment to the burn. Strangely enough, she didn't reprimand Shuu for getting almost fried by his Rozelia's Solar Beam. Whatever happens at Muro Island stays at Muro Island. A few days after their return, Haruka noticed something missing today. She checked her backpack (you think her belt bag would accommodate all of her books and notebooks; not to mention her monster balls?). After double-checking her school stuff, everything she needed was right there in her bag.

So what was missing?

"You seem awfully silent today." Kanata said. "Usually you would be ranting about Satoshi right now."

"That's the problem, _kamo._" Haruka answered. "I haven't seen Satoshi since this morning."

"Come to think of it, where's that dense goofball anyway?"

"Kanata, that's not nice."

"What can I say? He's too dense to even understand that Kasumi is actually a freak of nature. A bathing suit…how hilarious…"

"That's even worse than before. Come on, _kamo._"

"I'm sure he's here somewhere. This school's not very big."

Without Satoshi, Haruka felt very incomplete. A day without him, at least at school, was like a week without water while traversing a barren desert. She went to his classroom where she asked Hikari about Satoshi's whereabouts. The only thing she got from her blue-haired rival was dire news.

"Didn't you know? Satoshi came down with a fever last night." Hikari explained.

"Why didn't he tell me? Now I'm more worried than before, _kamo._" Haruka replied.

"Tell you what; let's go visit him right after class. How does that sound?"

"B-But…wouldn't it be bothering him?"

"Haruka…Haruka…Haruka…doesn't that defeat the purpose of a friendly visit?"

"Well…I guess it wouldn't hurt to see him."

"Then it's settled."

The brunette girl's face turned red in an instant; shrugging her shoulders.

---0---0---0---0---0---

A few hours later after the last lesson for the day has been taught, Hikari and Haruka went on their way to Satoshi's house just outside of Touka City. His house outside of the city wasn't fancy or anything. Heck, it wasn't really a house but a…

"A tent…?" Haruka said. "Satoshi lives in a tent?"

"I always ask him to stay at my place but he won't." Hikari replied.

"Satoshi…"

But he wasn't alone. Just outside the tent was their friend Takeshi whipping up a delicious soup by the campfire. In fact, both of them were living under one tent. Looking for a place to stay was almost impossible in Touka City.

"Oh I forgot. Ryuzaki-senpai is living with him." Hikari added.

"H-He is…?" Haruka seemed to dislike the scenario. Her built-in theater kicked in with another skit.

**---0---0---Stage Kamo! Haruka's Fantasy Theater---0---0---**

_Takeshi went inside the tent; carrying a bowl of hot soup. Satoshi was really down and out. He tucked himself behind the blanket and enjoyed the comforts of his soft futon. The trainer's condition was only worsening considering that they were roughing it in the great outdoors. _

_"Satoshi, have some of this soup. It'll clear up your nose." Takeshi put the bowl of soup beside the sick trainer. But for some reason, not even the appetizing smell urged him to take a spoonful of it._

_"Takeshi, I feel cold." The ill trainer responded weakly. "Even with this blanket on…"_

_"Well, this soup should fix that chilly feeling."_

_Suddenly, Satoshi grabbed his companion by the shoulders and drew him closer to the sick trainer. The only thing that will make this scenario sick and wrong is a kiss. _

_"S-S-Satoshi, what's gotten into you?" Takeshi asked. _

_But the trainer refused to answer. The next thing that happened; the tent started to shake violently with male screams echoing outside._

**---0---0---Curtains Down---0---0---**

The next thing Hikari knew, her friend was banging her head against the tree.

"What the heck's wrong with you, Haruka?!" The brunette girl asked herself. "What? What? WHAAAAAAT…?"

"H-Haruka, what's the matter with you?" Hikari grabbed her friend and began pulling her away from the tree before any real damage could be done to her head. "For goodness sake, take care of your head!"

After calming down and patching her red forehead, Haruka went inside the tent while Takeshi and Hikari talked outside. The brunette girl saw the ill trainer all cozy in his futon. Even hiding under the blanket on a hot sunny Saturday didn't help with his illness. Satoshi felt as cold as a freezer. Haruka looked at him helplessly; thinking of what she could do to ease his pain.

"S-Satoshi, I brought you some fruits." She said; carrying a small basket of fruits which she handpicked from the trees around the campsite earlier.

"Hey Haruka, thanks a million for coming to visit me." Satoshi replied weakly.

"Well…I was worried, _kamo._"

"Sorry for making you worry."

"You know that you can always count on me, _kamo._" Haruka smiled and winked at him.

"I'll be sure to keep that in mind."

Half-an-hour has passed. Satoshi fell asleep after eating Takeshi's remedial herbal soup (no, it didn't contain any sleeping powder). Haruka begged Hikari for them to stay a little bit longer. For some reason, she wanted to keep a watchful eye over Satoshi. Hikari had no choice but to agree. After all, that's what they came for. While Hikari and Takeshi were having a practice battle with their Pokemon, Haruka missed out on the fun outside and watched over her beloved. Every few minutes she would change the damp towel on top of his forehead and wash it in cold water. His fever had subsided; all he needed was rest and he would be back on his feet by Monday.

"It looks like his fever broke." Haruka said; touching Satoshi's forehead. "I'm relieved, _kamo._"

"N-No mom, I'm already full…" Satoshi muttered in his sleep.

"But one thing hasn't been broken, that's for sure." The brunette girl giggled.

Hold on…

The two of them…all alone inside the tent…Satoshi sleeping…she just realized that an opportunity was knocking on her door. Suddenly, two figures appeared on both of her shoulders: an angel and a devil Haruka; both wearing the same adventure outfit as hers but with slight differences: a golden halo and a pair of small horns respectively. This just proves that her conscience was going to take over from this point on.

"Come on, go follow your heart!" The devil said.

"Oh please, at least wait for him to wake up." The angel replied.

"Love won't wait for that! Get in there and show him your love!"

"Love can wait! There's a right time for everything."

Haruka noticed something odd about her consciences—they were saying the complete opposite of what they should be saying.

"Since when did devils learn to follow their heart?" She asked them one by one. "And since when did angels become so pushy? Isn't it supposed to be the other way around?"

"I told you the old switch-a-roo won't work on her." The devil said to the angel then left in a puff of smoke.

"You're the one who started it!" The angel let out a sigh and disappeared as well.

So much for conscience; they were utterly useless in planning Haruka's next move…now she didn't know what to do. She wanted to follow her heart and kiss him while he's asleep but that seemed like hitting below the belt. She was stuck in the middle with nobody to guide her. But five minutes later, an involuntary response from her beloved made her change her mind.

"H-Haruka…" Satoshi muttered involuntarily.

The brunette girl was rendered speechless. It was her first time hearing Satoshi calling out her name in such manner. To make things more shocking to her, the trainer puckered up all of a sudden as if he was about to kiss somebody in his dreams.

"T-This may be my chance, _kamo_." Haruka decided to go for it and responded to her beloved by closing her eyes, lowering her head, and puckering up.

Their lips were about to meet as the brunette girl drew closer and closer to her beloved. She was so preoccupied with one of her dreams coming true; she didn't let Satoshi finish his involuntary statement right until the last period.

"Haruka…Haruka…Ha…Ha…Ha…HAAAAAAACHOOOOOOO…!"

---0---0---0---0---0---

Two days later, Satoshi was back on his two feet and fighting Pokemon battles once more. The combined effort of rest, herbal soup, and Haruka's healing visit last Saturday did the trick. He never felt better his entire life. As soon as it was lunchtime, he went to class 1-A to go look for the brunette girl. Unfortunately, she was nowhere to be found in the classroom.

"Have you seen Haruka?" Satoshi asked Kanata. "I want to thank her for visiting me last Saturday."

"Haruka…?" Kanata replied. "Didn't you know? She came down with a cold last night. It was very awful."

"Oh I see…if you do visit her, please send my thanks."

"Sure thing, _kamo_…" Kanata winked.

_**TO BE CONTINUED**_

**Kamo! Trivial Trivia #7: **A futon is a soft bed mattress that is laid down on the floor instead of the traditional bed mattresses that needed to be mounted on bed frames. It's complete with a pillow and a thick blanket. It is still in use inside traditional Japanese homes especially in hot springs. So it's not your typical outdoor sleeping bag but hey, this is fiction after all.


	14. Balls of Fury

**Chapter XIII: **Burning Passion! Balls of Fury!

**A/N: **Some surnames have been remained as they are because of bloodline reasons.

_Today's homeroom will be a volleyball game with 1-C!_

The class representative of Haruka's class always had rivalry issues with the other class: particularly Satoshi's class. The two representatives always had little trust for each other and decided to settle their score in a three-set volleyball game. The big cheese of 1-C didn't need to get the consensus of the entire class to play. It was entirely of his own accord—much to the annoyance of the rest of his classmates. The same thing happened with 1-C. That morning, the two classes met in the volleyball court outside the high school building. Of all the people on the court, the class representatives were the only ones who seem very motivated. The rest were, well…let's just say they just want this to be over as soon as possible.

It just happened 1-C's representative was none other than Satoshi himself. "Shigeru (Gary Oak), prepare to lose!"

"Did I hear you right? That's supposed to be my line…minus my name." That was the reply of Shigeru Ookido.

"I'll show you, you overgrown arrogant piece of—"

"Save your curses AFTER I humiliate you. Let's go, girls."

Meet Shigeru Ookido: 14 years old; brown hair; born on the 5th of May; and also a native of Masara Town. He got elected as the class representative of 1-A thanks to majority of the girls who were so madly in love with her; they formed a cheerleading squad exclusively for him and him alone. Of course, not everyone was attracted to Shigeru.

"Arranging a volleyball game with the other section just to solve some personal rivalry?" Kanata said; a bit annoyed. "Just who does he think he is; king of the sea?"

"K-Kanata…" Haruka tried calling out to her friend but to no avail.

"Just look at those girls constantly following him. Why did somebody like him become our class representative?"

"K-Kanata…"

"We were just better off with Konomi as our class representative. She's smarter and more responsible than that jerk."

"Kanata…!"

"WHAT…?"

Haruka paused for a while, took a deep breath, and said: "How do you play volleyball?"

Much to the surprise of her purple-haired friend, the brunette girl shrugged; putting up an innocent face in front of her friend. She felt like a dagger went straight through one end of her ears and went out through the other.

"Haruka…it's too soon to be making practical jokes." Kanata said; laughing.

"That wasn't a joke, _kamo._" Haruka replied. "I…I never played volleyball before."

"Haruka, sometimes I wonder if you were even born on this planet."

---0---0---0---0---0---

Two teams of six filled up their respective sides of the volleyball court. The class representatives acted as coaches with neither of them having actual volleyball playing experience. Each team consisted of three boys and three girls—anybody who at least knew the basics or who just sucked at everything else but this. The girls were on standby in the benches while watching the game started off with the first serve from Shigeru himself.

"Shigeru, we're here for you! Kyaaaaah…!" His cheerleaders were just behind the benches squealing and cheering for him (not for the team).

_"(Shigeru, I want to beat the crap out of you!)" _Kanata restrained herself from going berserk.

Shigeru managed to secure his team's first six scores with his deadly spikes. The game was only beginning and Satoshi's team was already in a bind. Fortunately, he called for a substitution and replaced one male player with one from the bench—a certain green-haired heartthrob.

"They're putting Shuu in." Haruka said. "I wonder how he plays this sport."

"All the more this game makes me want to throw up." Kanata replied.

Shigeru goes for an underhand serve. Shuu received and tossed the ball with his fingers and let somebody else in the front spike back to 1-A territory. It was a clean hit; giving the team their first score in the first set. This kind of attack went on until both teams were tied at 15-15.

"Maki, get in here!" Shigeru called for the purple-haired girl; replacing one of the female players on the court.

"Watch and learn from an amateur pro, Haruka." She bragged.

"Amateur…pro…?" Haruka replied; clueless. "Aren't you contradicting yourself?"

"Just watch and learn, jeez!"

The ball was served by Satoshi's team. It was heading straight for Kanata—right where she wanted to land.

"I got it! I got it!" She bent her legs low and positioned her hands for receiving by hitting. But instead of the ball landing firmly on her hands, the ball came short of the landing and settled on the ground as she lifted both arms in an attempt to hit it. For the next few seconds, she felt like she humiliated herself in front of her brunette friend.

"Amateur pro…? I think it's the other way around, noob!" One boy from the other side of the court laughed along with his buddies.

Frustrated, Kanata picked up the ball and kicked it as if it was a soccer ball. The boy took a nasty headshot and flung several feet away from the bench.

"Don't you EVER use Internet lingo on me, buster!" The purple-haired girl warned him.

GOAL! The crowd goes wild.

---0---0---0---0---0---

Finally, it was Haruka's turn to play the game. She wished she never had to play this game. Kanata failed to show to her even the fundamentals. All she knew was to hit the ball with the right hand and arm position and send it back to the opposite side. Well, that was easier said than done. Her arms and feet were shaking as she stood at front and center of the court. To make matters worse, Satoshi was the one serving for the opposing team. She asked herself whether to send it back or let it be.

_"(I want to win. But I don't want Satoshi to lose, kamo.)" _Haruka said to herself. _"(What should I do?)"_

She was so lost in thought; she didn't notice that Satoshi already made a spike serve and the ball was heading right for her.

"Haruka heads up!" Kanata yelled at her from behind.

By the time she did lift her head up it was too late. She received the ball right in the face with full force. The ball bounced off from her delicate face as it went over the net one more time and settled on 1-C's territory. Believe it or not, it was a lucky shot—a lucky shot that won them the first set: 25-22.

"Haruka, are you alright?" Kanata came rushing to her friend's aid.

"Have you ever wondered why the sky is blue? Ha, ha, ha, ha…" The brunette girl's eyes were that of a Patchiiru (Spinda).

"Yup, you're okay. Get up, come on."

"Not until you answer my question…"

"AH! Look over there! Satoshi's kissing Hikari!"

That did the trick. The once pair of dizzy eyes returned to normal and all she saw was Satoshi giving her the thumbs up from beyond the net—no Hikari; no kissing; none.

"Whew…for a minute there I thought it was true, _kamo._" Haruka sighed.

All of a sudden, Hikari rushed to the court and handed over a face towel to Satoshi. The trainer used it to wipe his face off tons of sweat. Although there was no kissing involved in the scene, that alone made Haruka very agitated.

"Kanata, let's go! We have a volleyball game to win!" The brunette girl quickly stood back on her two feet.

"I guess a little bit of motivation goes a long way." Kanata giggled.

Much to the surprise of everybody, on the second set Haruka was on a roll. Despite fierce resistance from 1-C, the brunette girl managed to keep her team on a lead. That was the case because her aim was so accurate; it seemed to hit Satoshi right in his balls. For any male, that was really going to hurt seriously.

"I know hitting Satoshi's balls is not forbidden." Kanata said. "But aren't you taking it a bit too far? The poor guy's face seems like he's fighting a losing battle in the toilet."

"Wow, I never thought that volleyball is actually fun _kamo_!" Haruka replied; disregarding her friend's concern. "Ah, I feel great!"

"Okay, forget what I said."

Shigeru placed his arm right at the brunette girl's shoulder and laughed, saying: "Those were some sweet moves, Kumano. That's showing him; aim right for his balls."

"Come on, let's win this one _kamo_!"

Kanata let out a deep, long sigh. "Just like I said; what's worth doing is worth overdoing."

There were a lot of occasions that the trainer dodged the shots or received them with his hands but it didn't end the fact that his balls were still in danger of being hit another time. Eventually, Haruka seemed like she had already learned the fundamentals of volleyball—a huge change happened from the time she didn't want to play the sport at all.

The match ended without a winner. By the time 1-A was finally going in for the win; the school bell rang—marking the end of their first period. The match was tied at 24-24 and they needed to plan another day to finish their match. It was only then Haruka snapped out of her recent frenzy.

"S-Satoshi, a-are you alright?!" Haruka cried. "You poor thing…you got hit pretty bad there. Let's bring you to the infirmary."

The trainer didn't know how to react. Just a while ago, it was her who was sending the ball right on his balls. Now she was the one who was about to bring her to the infirmary.

"Just like I said; what's worth doing is worth overdoing." Kanata said.

_**TO BE CONTINUED**_

**Kamo! Trivial Trivia #8: **In most places, friends call themselves by their first names or nicknames. But things run differently in the land of the rising sun. People actually address their close friends by their surnames. In Shigeru's case, he addresses Kanata and Haruka by their last names respectively. It's not really disrespectful as long as friends stick together like glue.

**Kamo! Trivial Trivia #9: **For those new to the Internet community (and others who don't really know), the word "noob" is an Internet lingo which its meaning is as close as "novice" or "unskilled". The first meaning usually describes somebody new to the Internet community while the second meaning means that "noob" is a very insulting word since it describes a person with lack of experience especially at online gaming. Believe it or not, I was once a noob when I first joined FF. But you know what they say; practice makes perfect.

Then again, nobody's perfect. So why practice? XD (disclaiming this statement since this came from a movie)


	15. A Different Kind of Stage On Part 1

**Chapter XIV: **A Different Kind of "Stage on!" (Part 1 of 3)

**A/N: **Don't worry, people. The story doesn't end here. This is only a halftime break. The next half of this story will be updated after the halftime show in a few days.

"**Kamo!" ("The Haruka Show") Halftime Finale **

For generations, the school's theater club has made countless standing ovations with their marvelous plays of different genres. This year, they plan on doing a medieval-like melodrama with the expected…and the unexpected stuff. Unfortunately one fateful day, they suddenly faced one of the club's worst crises in their life.

"T-This is bad! The leading stars broke up and quit!" One of the members came barging into the club room; panting.

"What? That's impossible! Don't they know that the play is three days from now?" The president of the theater club replied. "What happened?"

"Asakura and Mizuhara were fighting with each other when I saw them. The next thing I heard; they…they gave me their resignation letters."

"Darn it! Why does it have to be now?"

"Should we cancel the play?"

"NO! There will be no canceling. We've prepared everything for the big day. It would be a waste to cancel the play at this point."

"Then what should we do? Even if we manage to get a replacement for them, the allotted time won't be enough."

"We must try. The past members of this club have made marvelous plays during their time. We won't allow that tradition to be broken! Spread the word: auditions are open for the role of the Prince of the Johto Empire and the Princess of the Hoenn Kingdom!"

The theater world is now held for ransom…and all the theater club has is three days.

---0---0---0---0---0---

"Huh? Konomi, aren't you supposed to be in theater practice?" Haruka asked one of her classmates—Mizuhara Konomi: 12 years old; born on the 16th of September; black short hair; a resident of Kaina City (Slateport City); and another of Haruka's best friends aside from Kanata. Unlike Haruka's purple-haired friend who oftentimes is a pain in the neck, Konomi is very friendly even when talking to delinquents and can be usually found talking to a friend or a conference of peers.

Konomi let out a big sigh before replying. "Not anymore…I quit the theater club because of a certain somebody."

"Huh? But you can't quit _kamo_. What about the people who are expecting you to perform on stage?"

"You know, you can try out for the role of the princess. I bet you'd make a great princess, Haruka-san."

"Oh no, I couldn't possibly—"

Just from out of the blue, an eerie voice spoke from behind her. "—do it, Haruka."

"EEEEEEEK…! Kanata, how many times must I tell you? Don't do THAT!" Haruka cried (this one confirms that the purple-haired girl is, in fact, a pain in the neck…and not to mention the ear).

"Sorry, force of habit…" Kanata apologized.

"I can't possibly do it. I'm too shy to face a full house, _kamo_. Remember the last time I did a skit on stage back in middle school?"

"Oh yeah, that one was a complete bust. But that was because some idiot messed up with the pulleys."

"I don't want to do it. I'm not going to."

"But—"

"No buts, Kanata. My decision is final, _kamo_!" Haruka put up a stern face and glared at her friend.

She seemed resolute when she made this act. Who could change her mind anyway? Not even Kanata could get close enough for a persuasion; not even if she uses Satoshi as the object of manifestation. Heck, Kanata is not even sure if Satoshi is going to try out for the part of the Johto prince. The day passed like clockwork and the theater club didn't find anyone fit for the role. They had wasted a full day out of their three-day deadline. Disgrace was the last thing they wanted to face.

Haruka went home; very exhausted not only from school but also from Kanata's constant bugging about taking the part. Upon entering the house, she heard the voice fax machine activate.

_**"Hello, this is the Kumano residence. Just leave a message, kamo!"**_

Suddenly, she heard a constant stream of "pretty please" which ticked her off completely. She walked towards the voice machine, turned it off, and answered the call indignantly.

"Forget it, Kanata!" Haruka answered back and slammed the handset back. "The nerve of her…! I need a hot bath, _kamo_."

She went upstairs to the bathroom where she turned on the hot water faucet and, while waiting, fed her two Pokemon with some Pokemon food downstairs. Surprisingly, the telephone rang again. This time the voice machine was off so she couldn't identify who was calling. She picked up the handset and answered the call.

"Hello, Kumano residence…Haruka speaking—"

"Pretty please, pretty please, pretty please, pretty please, pretty please, pretty please…" The brunette girl heard the same constant stream of annoying phrases once more. Guess what? She didn't need to ask who was calling.

"Kanata, what part of 'forget it' don't you understand?!"

"I think it's the 'it' part. You see, 'it' can pertain to anything."

"Stop bugging me, _kamo_!" Haruka slammed the handset down forcefully.

---0---0---0---0---0---

The next day, the brunette girl tried looking for her purple-haired friend. They were supposed to have lunch together today—just like any other school day of the school year. Then again, she didn't need to go look for Kanata. Instead, Kanata came to the brunette girl; gasping.

"What's the matter? Why were you running?" Haruka asked.

"Haruka…" Kanata tried catching her breath. "You have to come with me! Satoshi's hurt!"

"Say what?!"

"Come on! He's in the theater club room!"

Without hesitation, Haruka followed her troubled friend towards their intended destination; running as fast as their stamina could allow them. The theater club room was at the other end of the building—at least five walking minutes. But after all that running, they quickly entered the room and looked for an injured Satoshi. If Haruka wasn't as very gullible as she was as of this moment, she would have easily known that she was being set up by her best friend.

"You must be Haruka-san!" One theater club member greeted. "Konomi-san has told us a lot about you. You're just in time for voice rehearsals."

"Huh? Voice rehearsals…?" The brunette girl replied; confused. "What are you talking about? Where's Satoshi?"

"He's inside the hall; memorizing his lines."

"Oh is he, well thank goodness he's not…" Haruka broke off from what she was going to say; realizing the fact that she was set up just right now. "Kanata!"

The purple-haired girl could do nothing but laugh out loud. "Ha, ha, ha, ha…sorry Haruka, but that was the only way."

"For the last time, I don't want to do this! I won't even do it for Satoshi—"

Suddenly, the mood changed drastically. It was no longer a comedy skit.

"Haruka, you idiot…!" Kanata yelled irascibly.

"W-What…?" Haruka replied; surprised at her friend's reaction.

"I'm not asking you to do this for Satoshi! Do this for Konomi!"

"K-Konomi…? But why…I-I don't understand, _kamo_."

"The people here in the theater club have made too many sacrifices. If this play of theirs doesn't push through, then…then…"

"Kanata…I didn't know you…"

"Satoshi agreed to do this one for his classmate Kirei. Please Haruka…try to understand."

"Kanata, why are you working so hard?"

All the brunette girl got as a reply were tears trickling down her best friend's face. Suddenly, Kanata began sobbing. Eventually, some members of the theater club who were witnesses to this melodramatic scenario started crying as well.

"Kanata..." Haruka said; enveloping her arms in a warm embrace. "Why didn't you tell me this sooner?"

"I'm sorry, Haruka." Kanata's words were unclear because of her crying. "It's just that…"

Haruka let go of her warm embrace and looked straight at her crying friend. "Okay Kanata…I'll do it. I'll be the Hoenn Princess."

"Y-You will?"

"I may not be as good as Konomi in acting. But I'll try my best, _kamo._"

"Thank you, Haruka! I'm in your debt!" Kanata jumped towards the brunette girl and gave her friend an even warmer hug.

_"(Kanata, you may be oftentimes a troublemaker for me. But I know deep inside you're trying to help me get close to Satoshi. I think it should be me who should be in your debt.)"_

Having heard the sound of agreement, the theater club members felt so relieved; they raised their hands and applauded.

"But what I'm worried is if we can pull this one off in a day." Kanata wiped her tears away. "The play is the day after tomorrow."

"Don't worry, Kanata. You can count on me, _kamo_!" Haruka replied with a wink of an eye.

_**TO BE CONTINUED**_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_This has been a presentation of Lightning and Sword Fan Fiction Productions. All the characters, places, events, and other materials used here in this story are being disclaimed by the production team and are property of their respective creators and licensing companies. Any occurrences stated in the story that are somewhat similar to other works created by other writers are purely coincidental and the production team has absolutely no intention of plagiarism. Under any circumstances this fan fiction should not be duplicated or modified without the consent of the production team. Failure to comply is punishable up to the fullest extent of the law. The law applies to all; otherwise none at all. _

_Thank you for reading and reviewing this story. Your comments and suggestions are very welcome for the improvement of future stories and for your viewing pleasure. _

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The fate of the theater club is now in Haruka and Satoshi's hands. Will they make it through a day of practice full of mishaps?

**Kamo! ("The Haruka Show") Halftime Show**

A love-obsessed girl, a dense boy, and a romantic play…could this be it?


	16. Kamo! Halftime Show

**A/N: **This is the longest OVA I've ever made compared to my other stories. But you all are used to reading lengthy fan fictions anyway. I like my stories short but sweet (this is one exception). Don't sit too close to your monitors and give your eyes some rest if they feel like drying up like a prune. This has been an LSFFP public advisory.

_Thousands of years ago, the world of Pokemon was engulfed in meaningless and bloody wars—a quest for power, glory, or territory. Armies waving different colors marched onto the ravaged farmlands to battle; wearing armor and wielding weapons of steel. The blood of the fallen, as the royal sages suggested that it contained the power to restore lands ravaged by war, proved to be nothing more but an insane fantasy. The Johto Empire continued to expand its borders through the years—the Kanto Kingdom, the Principality of Orre, the Nakurei Kingdom, and now its atrocious eyes were now looking down on the Hoenn Kingdom. Much of the Hoenn Kingdom's lands have fallen into the hands of the power-hungry Emperor Sasabi (Giovanni) using enslaved Pokemon as tools of war. _

_"Your Highness, the Johto Empire has just taken Kaina City!" One of the Hoenn Kingdom's captains reported before the king. "Without the port city, we're totally cut off from our Sinnoh allies."_

_"I sensed this day would come." King Senri (Norman Maple) replied. "What about Minamo City?"_

_"Minamo City has fallen as well…they've got us surrounded."_

_"Ready my Windy (Arcanine)! Concentrate on the defense of Kanazumi City (Rustboro City). It's the only city still under our control. I'll lead what's left of our forces to war."_

_"B-But Your Highness, you can't! At least let me sacrifice my life for your family to seek refuge—"_

_"I don't run away from a fight, captain. Now ready my noble Pokemon for war! Make haste!"_

_The captain could not defy his king's final decision. He bowed down before leaving the presence of the king. _

_King Senri had a beautiful daughter who testified against her father's decision to ride to war. "Father please, you can't do this! You'll die out there!"_

_"I already thought of that possibility before I was made king, Haruka. Don't stop me."_

_"I don't want you to die! Because of this foolish war I've lost Masato!"_

_"Haruka, if ever the Hoenn Kingdom falls, seek refuge in the southern islands. Start a new life there as an ordinary peasant so you won't be recognized and slaughtered by Sasabi's soldiers."_

_"I won't go! I won't leave without you—"_

_"I have my responsibility, Haruka! You have yours! Don't make me raise this sword of mine against you to change your mind!"_

_King Senri marched outside the throne room; leaving her daughter to cry for the inevitable demise of the only living member of her—_

---0---0---0---0---0---

"CUT!" Kanata, the acting director of the entire drama, yelled. "Haruka, I know you're not a good actress but try to put some effort in your crying. I can't feel the drama…the agony…THE PAIN!"

"But I'm crying as best as I can _kamo._" Haruka, playing the role of the beautiful Hoenn princess, replied. "Anything more and my eyes will dry up like raisins."

"Your crying is okay. Just make it damn real!"

"Isn't it already real?"

"Make me feel that you're really hurt. I want your sorrow to overflow! CRY, HARUKA, CRY! BWAHAHAHAHA…!"

_"(Y-You're scaring me, kamo.)" _Surprisingly, the brunette girl began to jerk some tears. This time, they weren't cheap eye drop effects.

_Lightning and Sword Fan Fiction Productions proudly present…_

"**Kamo!" ("The Haruka Show") Halftime Show**

_The longest OVA chapter ever made in LSFFP history_

---0---0---0---0---0---

For generations, the East Touka City Academy Theater Club has put up awe-inspiring shows not only for the students of the said institution but also to people from outside the campus grounds. This year was another first from them: a medieval-setting melodramatic play scheduled for performance tomorrow morning. The students who would be watching were expecting the play to be a blast like the other past skits. However the original actor and actress for the main characters, Kirei Asakura and Konomi Mizuhara, have resigned from the club after fighting with each other. The reason for their fighting remains unknown to the others.

The fate of the theater club's reputation rests on two non-members: Satoshi Masara and Kumano Haruka. If ever they fail to impress the audience, they might as well expect a bombardment of tomatoes after the performance.

No wonder Kanata was so worked up on getting to convince her brunette friend to take Konomi's place. It turned out that she wrote the story herself…and a member of the theater club to boot.

"Satoshi…Haruka…" Kanata called the stars of the play. "I need to go to the auditorium to oversee the setup. I want you two to practice your lines so we can resume proper rehearsals after I get back. Any questions…?"

"I do!" Satoshi said. "Do I need to do this romance scene right here?"

"It's part of the play, Satoshi. Get used to it."

"But this is just—ugh!"

Haruka's imaginative half of her brain triggered another creative scenario. Anything that involved the love of her life was bound to have at least a few seconds or minutes of imagination running amok inside her head. She didn't even bother reading the romance scene in her copy of the script because her imaginative side already had complete control.

**---0---0---Stage Kamo! Haruka's Fantasy Theater---0---0---**

_The two were all alone in a closed room under the cover of darkness—the moon illuminating their pleasurable night. Everything was set on the bed. All they needed to spice things up were their consents to each other. _

"_Haruka…" Satoshi said._

_"W-What is it? You seem different." Haruka replied._

_"I…I can't bear it anymore. Let's do it right now." _

_"B-But I'm not sure, kamo. We're not even married yet."_

_"There's no need to wait. I'm sure you want to do it too."_

_"Oh Satoshi…"_

_They lied down on top of the soft, bouncy mattress and created love out of the immaterial. Constant shrieks echoed throughout the entire room—all of them coming from the brunette girl as she continued to feel very fulfilled with the love of her life on top of her._

_"Satoshi…aaaahh…come on, more!"_

_"I'll give you more than more."_

_"A-A-A-Aaaaahh…! T-This is…aaaaaahhh!"_

_"How does it feel, Haruka?"_

_"Ha, ha, ha, ha…is that the best you can do?"_

_"I'm just getting warmed up."_

_"Aaah…then make it warmer!"_

_The rest is plain history. _

**---0---0---Curtains Down---0---0---**

Afterwards, she was shaking like a massage chair and sweating like an open faucet of sweat. Unfortunately, she collapsed before intense pressure before saying anything.

"Haruka…!" The trainer cried.

"Don't worry about her. She'll wake up eventually." Kanata replied calmly.

"So…what's up with her?"

"Too much brainstorming, that's what."

---0---0---0---0---0---

It didn't take long for the brunette girl to pop her eyes open and wake up. As usual, her face held the same cluelessness as a person waking up from something he or she can't remember. This wasn't the first time she collapsed after imagining of something like several minutes ago.

"You're finally awake. Thirsty…?" Satoshi offered her a can of ice cold juice.

"Oh…well, I love to _kamo._" Haruka humbly accepted the can of ice cold juice and didn't hesitate to open the can for a refreshing drink.

"It's almost sundown. Let's practice our lines after our break."

There was a moment of silence as the two of them drank their can of ice cold juice until the last drop. They haven't made any progress since this morning. With only at least half-a-day left before the red carpet premiere of their play, they were starting to worry but neither made it obvious to one another. Haruka had something else in mind aside from the upcoming play.

"Satoshi…" Haruka made the first move. "I was wondering why…you know…"

"You mean why am I doing this?" Satoshi replied. "Believe it or not, Kirei came to me asking for help. So here I am; taking his place."

"Funny…Konomi did the same thing to me as well. Maybe if Kanata told me about this earlier I wouldn't have been so stubborn to keep on refusing."

"Haruka…"

"Yes?"

"Konomi wouldn't bother asking you for this if she couldn't see anything in you. I'm sure you'll make her proud."

"Satoshi…I…I…I don't know what to say, _kamo._" Haruka's face suddenly turned red like her bandana. "But I still feel doubtful, _kamo_."

"Haruka…"

"I've always thought of myself to be no-good at anything. I don't know if I can even become a top coordinator at my state."

"That's not true! Everybody's good at something! You just need a little help."

"I'm not even sure if we can master the script in just half-a-day." The brunette girl's eyes filled up with tears. "I'm so stupid, _kamo_. Can't I get anything right for once?"

"Haruka…"

All of a sudden, they heard a loud sound of a sliding door being opened forcibly. It was Haruka's classmate and ex-actress Konomi. She was panting after running so hard from the auditorium to the theater club room…which raises the question: what was she doing in the auditorium after classes?

"Haruka-san, thank goodness you're here. It's horrible!" Konomi cried; gasping heavily.

"What is it? What's horrible?" Haruka replied worryingly.

"It's Kanata-san! She's badly hurt!"

---0---0---0---0---0---

Having heard of her friend being badly injured, the three of them hurried to the auditorium where a bunch of steel scaffoldings were piled up on the stage floor. Some students who were present in the pileup couldn't do anything but watch helplessly. Any shift in the position of the scaffoldings could instantly crush Kanata underneath the pileup. Haruka saw the carnage before her. Her best friend was bleeding and couldn't move. Even though it wasn't Haruka under several pounds of steel, she could feel the pain pressing onto her.

"Kanata!" Haruka cried as she rushed towards her injured friend and took a monster ball out. "Hang in there, Kanata! I'll get you out of there. Agehanto, help me out here—"

"Haruka-san, don't do it!" Konomi cut her off. "Any slight movement in the pileup and the scaffolding could come crashing down on her completely!"

That possibility triggered an image inside the brunette girl's head. She saw her friend crying out in total agony as the scaffolding completely crushed her fragile body. The end result became lethal…at least it was if she failed to come up with a plan.

"Huh? But I have to do something! Kanata's badly hurt!"

A tragic accident was all it needed to turn a day of panic to a day of terror. Some of the steel frames shifted their position. As a result, the pressure weighing down on Kanata's body doubled. Haruka could hear her friend scream in agony as the bleeding worsened.

"Kanata!" Haruka cried. "Please hang in there; I'll get you out of there!"

"Haruka-san…"

"If I only knew what to do…if I only knew…I'm nothing but a worthless, insignificant person! I can't even get Kanata out of danger. I'm so stupid—"

Eventually, Konomi had enough of Haruka's constant self-insults. "Haruka-san, would you even be here right now if you were such?!"

"I know, Konomi! I shouldn't even be here—"

"THAT'S ENOUGH!!!"

Haruka fell into an abrupt silence—as if time had completely stopped right after Konomi snapped.

"What do you think Kanata and I have been putting up all this time?" The ex-actress continued; crying a river. "I picked you for a reason; just like Kirei picked Satoshi-san!"

"Konomi…"

"Haruka-san, please try to understand…you're not insignificant."

The brunette girl cried even more. Not only she failed to think of a plan to get her friend out of danger but she also failed to see her inner self: her true self—probably the reason why she kept on failing at captivating Satoshi from the very beginning.

At last, a sign of life…

"Haruka…" Kanata managed to open her eyes and speak with her remaining strength. "I'm glad…that you came…"

"Kanata! I'm so glad that you're still with me, _kamo_." Haruka replied; still crying. "Don't worry; I'll get you out of there—"

"I'm afraid it's…too late…I'm bleeding…from the inside."

"N-No…Kanata…don't say that! Don't leave me!"

"Haruka, promise me one thing…"

"Anything…!"

"Please…make tomorrow's play…a success…"

"Kanata, I don't know if I can make it a success _kamo._ I'm not as good as Konomi—"

"I believe in you, Haruka. You can do…it…"

…and with her last breath in the world of the living, she slowly closed her eyes and accepted her demise.

"No…KANATAAAAAAAAAA…!"

---0---0---0---0---0---

Well, it was supposed to be a bad ending if this story wasn't a comedy. Heck, Haruka was set up a second time.

"Now that's what I call 'acting'!" Kanata opened her eyes again and smiled.

"Kanata? Huh? What's going on, _kamo_?" A confused Haruka asked.

"Welcome to the theater club, Haruka." The purple-haired girl gave her brunette friend a cute wink.

"What the…" Haruka quickly grabbed a piece of the steel scaffolding…only to realize that it wasn't really made out of steel. "Wait a minute, this is Styrofoam _kamo_! That last message of yours was only…a mere act?"

"Did you like it? It's how we initiate new members into the club." Kanata crawled out of the Styrofoam pileup; wiping the "blood" off her forehead which was actually ketchup.

Eventually, the brunette girl found out that every student present in the auditorium was an accomplice to probably the greatest setup in East Touka City Academy history. Of course, the victim demanded and was offered a complete explanation on everything. As the stage crew fixed up the mess they made with their "steel scaffoldings" (some gag show they put up here), Kanata explained everything without stopping for a catch of breath.

"Why would you do that? I almost gave up on hope because of that act of yours, _kamo._" At least now, Haruka let out a sigh of relief knowing that everything was only an act. "…and since when did I decide to join the theater club anyway?"

"Sorry, but it's how we do things here. Besides, your acting was better than I had anticipated." Kanata replied.

"You did that just to get me all worked up for the play? You could've killed me back there, _kamo_!"

"Haruka, there's another reason…"

"Another reason…?"

"It was to clear your mind of your doubts."

"Doubts…?"

"Haruka, I don't just pick and go. I picked you because I saw some potential in you. You only failed to recognize that yourself."

"Kanata…"

"I know you can do it. The question is: will you do it?"

It was a short question demanding a great answer from the brunette girl. She didn't want to disappoint her friend but she didn't know if she has what it takes to make the play a total success. So if the going gets tough, go for broke.

"Come on, Kanata. We've got a reputation to save, _kamo_!"

---0---0---0---0---0---

At long last, they were able to start with rehearsing their lines. With the sun going down, they called their families first; letting them know that they will be coming home late because of theater practice. There's really nothing wrong with that as long as they don't use the excuse as an alibi to have a blast at the disco bar. However, they wasted so much time out of the three-day period they were given; the whole night wouldn't suffice to even practice the fifty-page-thick script. Luckily, the director had an idea.

"We're not using the script anymore. Keep it." Kanata said.

"Huh? But then what are we supposed to say on stage?" Satoshi asked.

"He's right, _kamo._" Haruka agreed with her beloved (because it made sense).

"We'll make our own scripts—on the spot."

"You mean…anything goes?"

"EH? Now you just made this harder for the both of us, _kamo_!"

"Don't worry, you guys." Kanata placed her clenched fist on where her heart is. "You have this!"

"Uh…our chests…? You want us to use our chests?"

"I think she means our heart, Satoshi."

"Exactly…master the story by heart and you won't need a script."

"That's easier said than done."

"Are you sure about this, Kanata? It's kind of risky, _kamo. _Does it even work?"

"Nope, just wanted to try this one out…"

Satoshi and Haruka exclaimed simultaneously. "EH?"

Certainly, the odds were now stacked against them and they felt like their backs were already against the wall. Nevertheless, Haruka had promised that she would make her friend proud. Even better, with Satoshi beside her she felt very secure. With Kanata guiding them to the entire story, Satoshi and Haruka rehearsed every scene and gave it their all even though it was only practice. Nightfall came and the practice continued.

_"I…I can't believe you're the heir to the throne of Johto." Even without a script, Haruka was able to deliver wonderful lines while playing her role as the Hoenn princess. "Those barbarians killed my beloved family! My father the king…my mother the queen…my brother Masato…"_

_So did Satoshi, playing the role of the Johto prince. "It's not what you think, Haruka—"_

_"No, stay away from me…!" The princess pushed the prince away from her. _

_"Haruka, I didn't kill your brother. Please believe me!"_

_"Do you think your petty explanations will bring Masato back?!" There was no need for cheap eye drops since Haruka's tears were the real deal. "I lost my family because of the Empire!"_

_"I'll stab myself with this sword later! Just listen to me, Haruka!"_

_"NO! Your blood won't change anything!" Even at running away, the brunette girl gave her all. _

_"Haruka…!"_

The brunette girl made her fleeing so realistic; she slid the door open and, strangely enough, bumped into her brother Masato (who was live and alive by the way).

"Masato…!" Haruka gave her brother a snug hug as if she was ever glad to see him. "I'm so glad that you're still breathing!"

"_Onee-chan, _if you don't let me go right now I'll really stop breathing!" Masato replied; choking.

"Ah, sorry Masato…I guess I got a little bit carried away, _kamo._" The older sister rubbed her eyes off of tears.

Kanata gave her friend a whack from; you guessed it, Kasumi's wooden mallet—right in the head.

"OW! What did you do that for, _kamo_?" Haruka said.

"There's a thick line dividing fantasy from reality, Haruka." Kanata replied. "I hope you do remember that."

"Geez, that mallet hurts _kamo._"

---0---0---0---0---0---

"By the way, Masato, what are you still doing here?" The older sister asked. "I thought you might have gone home by now."

"I did. Then you called and Mom asked me to bring this packed lunch to you." The younger brother answered. "We figured that you won't be coming home for dinner so I brought you this."

"Oh Masato…I didn't know you cared, _kamo._"

"I'm doing this only as an errand. Don't get used to it, _ka-mo_!" The walking Pokemon _zukan _laughed as hard as he could.

Haruka's reply was a headlock; strangling her annoying younger brother between her arms. "Masato, don't you ever use my catch phrase! Get your own!"

After handing the packed lunch over to his bossy older sister, Masato hurriedly left the school and returned home. Meanwhile, the three feasted on a several-course dinner courtesy of Haruka's caring mother.

"Wow, it looks delicious _kamo_!" The brunette girl smiled. "_Itadakimasu…!_"

There were a variety of viands for the three of them to feast on. Surely it felt like their last supper before the big day tomorrow morning. It looked delicious because as soon as it touched their taste buds, their souls drifted away on top of cloud nine.

"Haruka, you never told me that your mom is one heck of a cook!" Kanata cried.

"Well, maybe I don't really pay attention in the kitchen _kamo._" Haruka replied; laughing.

"This is good stuff. I would like to try some of your cooking next time, Haruka." Satoshi said.

"That's a good idea! Maybe you should."

"Well I…I, uh…oh fine! I'll do my best, _kamo_."

"That's the spirit, Haruka! You remind me of somebody…in a way."

They resumed practice half-an-hour later after every crumb was consumed. They stopped somewhere near the romance scene—one scene in the play that Satoshi was complaining about several hours ago and the one where Haruka's imagination went to work. Of course, it was different from what she imagined before (like that's going to happen).

_"Haruka, I'm no longer a prince." Satoshi started. "I've been marked as a traitor to the Empire. I'm no longer one of them."_

_"I'm sorry but it's too late now." Haruka replied. "I've lost my family. I've lost my home. I've lost everything. I want to join them in the afterlife."_

_"Haruka, you can't be serious!"_

_"I'm sorry if it has to end this way. But there's no reason for me to live anymore." She raised a phony dagger up in mid-air; getting in a self-slitting position. _

_Fortunately, Satoshi got in the way and stole the dagger away. He even hugged her tight just to keep her from doing anything crazy. "No! It doesn't have to be this way! I'm here for you!"_

Disregarding the fact that it was only a play, Haruka felt shocked to be hugged by the love of her life. It was a first from the trainer. She was supposed to say something after the sudden action but instead she fell eerily silent. Kanata gave Satoshi the signal to carry on.

_"I love you, Haruka. Nothing else matters." He started patting the brunette girl's head. _

Sure, it was only an act. But for the brunette girl; there was not even a fine line dividing reality and fantasy. As a result, fantasy invaded reality; making her think that the tight hug was the real deal.

_"S-Satoshi…I…" She forced herself to stay focus but shock completely overwhelmed her; rendering her speechless. _

"…and CUT; okay that's a wrap!" Kanata marked the end of practice (finally!).

"Huh? I know there are a few more scenes left." Satoshi said.

"Well, we're way past school curfew already. Besides…" Kanata pointed at his partner whose face was red all over and was steaming like a steamer. "You can't expect your partner to continue if she's steaming like a steamer."

"Well, if you put it that way…"

"I guess your realistic hugging was too much for her, eh?"

---0---0---0---0---0---

They were so busy with practice; they didn't notice that it was already nine in the evening. Tomorrow was the red carpet premiere; they were going to need all the rest they could get in approximately six hours. Kanata bid goodbye to them as she went her way home on a separate route from Satoshi and Haruka. The trainer had to give her partner a ride in the back since she suddenly fell asleep. Knowing Haruka, a lot has happened today: being set up as an initiation to the club, overacting to the extent that she thought that Masato was dead, and the fact that she felt the warm snug hug of the love of her life for the first time.

"We're almost there, Haruka." Satoshi said; although his passenger was sound asleep. "You sure are one strange girl."

"Mmmmm…no, Mom; I don't want any more pancakes, _kamo_…" Haruka muttered in her sleep.

"I'll put my faith in you, Haruka. Let's do this one for Kirei and Konomi."

"You got it…zzzzzzzzz…"

"The moon sure is bright tonight, eh?"

No more practice…no more reruns…more importantly, no more turning back. The die has been cast.

_**END OF HALFTIME**_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_This has been a presentation of Lightning and Sword Fan Fiction Productions. All the characters, places, events, and other materials used here in this story are being disclaimed by the production team and are property of their respective creators and licensing companies. Any occurrences stated in the story that are somewhat similar to other works created by other writers are purely coincidental and the production team has absolutely no intention of plagiarism. Under any circumstances this fan fiction should not be duplicated or modified without the consent of the production team. Failure to comply is punishable up to the fullest extent of the law. The law applies to all; otherwise none at all. _

_Thank you for reading and reviewing this story. Your comments and suggestions are very welcome for the improvement of future stories and for your viewing pleasure. _

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Kamo! Trivial Trivia #12: **The word "itadakimasu" is traditionally said before eating breakfast, lunch, or dinner. It's a word that gives thanks for the food that is present in the table for the people to eat or as majority of the subbing groups would translate: "Let's eat!" After the hearty meal, they also give thanks for the food but by using another word different from "itadakimasu".


	17. A Different Kind of Stage On Part 2

**Chapter XV: **A Different Kind of "Stage on!" (Part 2 of 3)

**A/N: **Yes, I know Team Rocket's appearance is kind of uncalled for, unnecessary, and idiotic (if I may say so). That's why I'm putting them here.

Posters of the upcoming play were all over the campus. It featured the actors and the actresses in full costumes and complete with gradient effects and other Photoshop effects. It had the catch phrase: "Love conquers all…even death". A sea of students, teachers, and even non-academic staff were pushing their way inside the auditorium as they killed the last remaining minutes before show time through chatting, chatting, and more chatting. Haruka peeked through a small opening between the curtains and saw a huge sea of people waiting to be entertained. Just by looking at them already gave her stage fright.

"T-T-T-There's a lot of them, _kamo_!" She said; her feet trembling. "This is just nerve-racking, _kamo_. I can't keep my cool at all."

"Didn't I tell you to expect a full house today?" Kanata sighed.

"I know what you mean. But I've never seen a…a…full 'full house' before."

"If you give them everything you've got; then it will be worth it. Now go make those people proud."

"I hope so, _kamo_."

"Ten minutes, people! Let's move!"

As minute after minute passed by, the anxiety that was building up inside of her after seeing a full "full house" was getting worse. This could greatly affect the play itself and her performance as well. Ten minutes faded away like ten seconds. The auditorium bell rang; marking the start of the play. The once noisy audience fell into complete silence as lights were switched on and the curtains moved aside for the performance worth what they paid for.

The first scene went incredibly well—no interruptions whatsoever. Backstage, Haruka and Satoshi waited for their next respective scenes as the extras and side characters fight on stage with their Pokemon. After all, what is a bloody hundred-year war without fighting?

"Nice work, you two." Kanata handed over a bottle of water for each of the two stars. "Keep this up and our worrying will have been for nothing."

"I guess everything turned out well, _kamo._" Haruka said; twisting the bottle cap off and helping herself to some nice refreshment.

"Okay guys, the fighting should stop in around six to seven minutes. The next scene will be after the lights fade. This is the meeting part and it's very essential."

"You got it. Leave it to us."

Satoshi suddenly looked at Haruka. He felt like he got captivated by her or something. It must be her determination to win no matter what.

---0---0---0---0---0---

For the next few minutes, the play went better than the director had expected. The crowd was so captivated by the performance; they didn't even give a single moment to look elsewhere but the stage. The play was now in the middle of the meeting part.

_"The spring sure is beautiful, isn't it?" The well-dressed prince said. _

_"Ah, you startled me." The princess moved back a little bit; making her lose balance and fall into the shallow spring._

_The prince caught her by his arms before she was drenched in cold water on a cold night. "Watch yourself, my fair lady. You'll catch a cold like that."_

Even with the fact that he was holding her, Haruka continued with the play.

_"Oh, thank you. My name's Haruka."_

_"It's a pleasure. You can call me Satoshi."_

_"So…I haven't seen you in these parts yet. Are you from somewhere?"_

All the lights were turned off except for one: a spotlight that was focused on the prince.

_"She can't know I'm from the Empire. What will she think of me if I said that? I'll have to compromise." He thought. _

The other spotlights went back on; focusing on the scene.

_"I am but a humble gentleman from the southern islands." He came up with a lie very quickly._

Backstage, Kanata watched the entire thing with high hopes that the reputation of the theater club has been saved. Unfortunately, she accidentally pulled a loose knot which was connected to a sandbag on top. Satoshi was so busy with his princely role; he didn't realize five kilograms of sand that pummeled his head and grounded him completely. Smoke enveloped the scene but eventually cleared after a few seconds.

"Uh…oops, my bad…" Kanata whispered.

Even with the sudden interruption, the brunette girl continued with the play as planned.

_"S-Satoshi, are you okay?" The worried princess demanded a response from the fine gentleman. "Why is the sky falling all of a sudden?"_

_"Wow, everything spinning and spinning and spinning…" That was what she got from him. _

_"Come with me, I'll go treat your injuries."_

The lights fade out and the curtains closed. A ten-minute break was issued for the stars and the stage crew to rest up and prepare for the next set of scenes. Backstage, Haruka tended to Satoshi's head injury after being attacked by two things: sheer mass and high velocity.

"Was the sandbag attack really part of the play?" Satoshi asked.

"Sorry Satoshi, I accidentally let loose the juice." Kanata giggled lightly. "It's a good thing Haruka was there to break the play's fall."

"Seriously, watch where you're touching. Owowowowowow…! That stings!"

---0---0---0---0---0---

_"This foolish war must end now! We even have no quarrel with the Hoenn Kingdom!" The young prince attested to his father the emperor. _

_"This is not a foolish war, my naïve son. We have been destined to rule the Pokemon world." The emperor said in reply; smirking. _

_"Your so-called destiny is nothing more but an insane fantasy! You're enslaving Pokemon as tools of war!"_

_"SILENCE…! I will not be denied—not even by my own son!"_

_"I don't have an insane father."_

_"Guards, seize this traitor!"_

_Prince Satoshi fought his way outside the castle and out of the Imperial capital of Mt. Shirogane (Mt. Silver); vowing never to return to that forsaken place for eternity. With only Pikachu has his buddy and companion, he set out for the southern islands where Princess Haruka is currently residing—battling the harsh elements of nature and the Imperial guards who were on his tail. During his journey he peeled off the emblem of the Johto Empire on his cape and set it ablaze. He was no longer one of them. _

_"I renounce myself as an Imperial soldier. The likes of me cannot be working for such barbarians."_

Kanata watched Satoshi perform from the sidelines. "Wow, you're really getting into this aren't you Satoshi?"

Unexpectedly, one of the stage crew approached her while carrying terrible news. "Kanata, the stage floor is about to give way!"

"What?"

_The prince and the princess met each other in the forest outside Kanazumi City (Rustboro City). _

_"Satoshi…!"_

_"Haruka…!"_

As soon as they were on center stage, they both fell down to the storage room below the stage floor. Smoke once again enveloped the entire stage, this time thicker. Normally, something as sturdy as the floor wouldn't give way so they thought that somebody must have tampered with the floor itself. But who could do such a thing? More importantly, who would want to sabotage the play?

"Ow…why did the floor crash, _kamo_?" Haruka said.

"Allow us to answer that question!" A voice out of nowhere answered in reply.

"Huh? Whose voice is that?"

_If you ask us "why did the floor crash?"_

_Our answer is the world's compassion!_

_To prevent the destruction of the world_

_To protect the peace of the world_

_We carry out the evils of truth and love!_

_The lovely, charming villains…!_

_Musashi (Jessie)…!_

_Kojiro (James)…!_

_Flying across the galaxy is the pair of Rocket Dan (Team Rocket)!_

_A white hole, white tomorrow awaits us!_

_What they said!_

_Sonansu! _

_Chiriin!_

When the smoke had cleared, two hoodlums appeared before the audience; standing near the hole where Satoshi and Haruka fell. They were accompanied by a Chiriin (Chimecho), a very rare and very unique talking Nyarth (Meowth) and a true, blue Sonansu (Wobbuffet). One had lavender hair and the other had a very long and peculiar scarlet hair like a tail of a comet. They had the "R" letter printed in front of their shirts and tops.

Satoshi crawled out of the hole and confronted the hoodlums. "Rocket Dan…!"

"Satoshi, you know them?" Haruka replied; surprised.

"These hoodlums are wanted all over the Pokemon world for stealing. They're after Pikachu."

"I've never heard of them. But if what you say is true, I'll fight alongside you."

Satoshi and Haruka quickly took off their costumes (their usual outfits underneath those costumes of theirs). Kanata had no choice but to join them since the play was totally ruined anyway.

"Pikachu, let's go!" The mouse Pokemon jumped off its trainer's shoulder and stood on its four limbs.

"Agehanto, stage on…!" Haruka sent out her Pokemon of choice.

"Jeez, thanks to these hoodlums the play's ruined! Yarukimono (Vigoroth), come on out!" Kanata joined in the battle.

"Kanata, since when did you—"

"—get a Yarukimono?"

"Well, it's complicated. Let's just get this over with, shall we?"

Strangely enough the lovely, charming villains weren't panicking at all. In fact, they were wearing a grin on their faces from the very beginning as if they had a trick up their sleeve. Sadly, they did—a net launcher.

"How nice of you to send all of your Pokemon out…" Kojiro said; mounting his trusty bazooka on top of his shoulder and pressing the trigger. "We'll be taking them and be on our merry way!"

A missile was launched from the tube and immediately split up in four to form a huge catching net. Pikachu and Yarukimono were caught in the net while Agehanto took flight and pulled up as high as it could to avoid being netted.

"Darn, there's still one left." The red-haired Musashi muttered; taking her monster ball out. "Arbok (Arbok), let's go!"

"Matadogas (Weezing), come out!" Kojiro joined in as well.

"Alright, it's time for a beating _nya_!" The talking Nyarth popped its claws out.

The netted Pokemon were struggling to break free but the net was too much for them. The thieves even bragged that it's a reinforced and electric-proof net; not even Pikachu's Thunderbolt or Yarukimono's Slash attack can do the escape job.

"Yarukimono, keep on cutting!" Kanata cried. "I know you can do it!"

"Yeah, tire yourself out _nya_." Nyarth said. "It'll make stealing for us even easier."

"Darn it!"

Arbok and Matadogas were about to go in for the kill while Haruka stood helplessly; not knowing what to do next. Arbok launched a Poison Sting attack directly at the brunette girl. The hit was right on and there was no time to get out of the way. Kanata and Satoshi turned around and began running in between her friend and the impending attack. However, Satoshi managed to reach the breaking point on time and received the lethal hit.

"SATOSHI…!" Haruka cried out loud.

_**TO BE CONTINUED**_

**Kamo! Trivial Trivia #10: **In a typical Japanese conversation, a person makes use of words that depict respect to a person or to honor them. These are called "honorifics". In Konomi's case, she addresses her good friends with the honorific "-san" meaning "mister" or "miss" depending on the gender of who she is talking to. Haruka also addresses Kasumi as "Arisawa-senpai" in which the word "-senpai" is used to address somebody who is on a higher year than the one speaking. The honorific "-sensei", which we can all relate, means "teacher" and is used when addressing teachers at school and "-hakase" when addressing professors like Professor Ookido and Professor Odamaki. There are other honorifics in use so you'll have to find them out for yourself.

**Kamo! Trivial Trivia #11: **The set of italicized words that are centered in this chapter is the Japanese version of Team Rocket's motto. This motto on this chapter, however, has been slightly altered in terms of word use but the meaning stays the same. "Rocket Dan" is how Satoshi and his friends address Team Rocket in Japanese.


	18. A Different Kind of Stage On Part 3

**Chapter XVI: **A Different Kind of "Stage on!" (Part 3 of 3)

The crowd gasped and fell eerily silent as Prince Satoshi took the lethal volley of Poison Sting from Rocket Dan's Arbok. The princely trainer trembled and fell on the hole created by a sabotaged stage floor. Luckily, he fell on top of a bunch of sandbags; saving his head from a concussion.

Poison Sting: they're poisonous and they really sting.

"Satoshi, I'm coming!" Haruka jumped back into the hole and tended to her beloved. "Satoshi, get a hold of yourself! Say something; anything!"

The trainer slowly opened his eyes and looked at the face of an angel. "Haruka…I did well…right?"

"Save your strength. I'll take you to the infirmary—"

"No! Save Pikachu…save the play…"

"But the play's ruined!"

"No it isn't. Finish…the play…"

Eventually, he passed out. Haruka's eyes quickly filled up with tears and soon started rolling along the side of her face. She thought that Satoshi had died because of the toxin in the poisonous missile volley. She mustered up her courage and crawled back up; wearing the most serious face her friend saw in history. The crowd even tried backing away from the stage because of the presence of an ominous aura emitting from her. Even the villains' feet were shaking before her.

"Hey Kojiro, do something. Her expression gives me the creeps." Musashi pulled her partner in front like a shield.

"H-H-How can I do something? I can't even move!" Kojiro exclaimed.

"Y-You're the g-gentleman. You negotiate with her."

"I told you my legs are trembling as we speak!"

Kanata warned them about Haruka's unusual behavior. "Oh boy, you three sure have done it this time."

"Done what?" The talking Nyarth asked.

"A lot of people think that Haruka is a helpless girl because of her shy disposition. The last time she was provoked…" Kanata gave them a serious and scary glare complete with a terrifying grin. "…the provoker was confined in the hospital for six whole months because of fractures."

"S-S-Six m-months…? F-Fractures…?"

"Yup; and if you're lucky she'll just send one of her Pokemon to finish the dirty job for her."

"I'm not afraid of a measly child!" Nyarth jumped towards the brunette girl; claws after ready. "Let's see how she likes being sliced and diced."

In a sudden and terrifying turn of events, Haruka quickly caught Nyarth by his neck and began squeezing the Pokemon with her hand.

"Don't say I didn't warn you, guys." Kanata smiled. "Got anything to say, Haruka?"

"You killed Satoshi." The brunette girl said in a dangerously serious tone. "You lowlifes killed Satoshi. It's unforgivable."

Kanata turned around and called the active stage crew. "Naginata, close the curtains now!"

The curtains did close and the lights were shut off. The crowd couldn't see a thing (which was for the best because the next set of scenes was going to be gorier than a splatter film). What they only head were the screams of the trio and a lot of pounding and pummeling going on behind the velvet. A few minutes later, the pummeling stopped and so did the girly screams. But the curtains were still closed and the lights were still off.

"Satoshi, can you still perform?" Kanata helped Satoshi get on his feet. "The people still think that this is part of the play."

"I guess we need to give them the ending they really deserve." Satoshi replied.

"Come on; we're putting up a ten-minute break. Dress up and we'll move to the rest of the scenes."

---0---0---0---0---0---

With the tyranny of the not-so-notorious trio from Rocket Dan eliminated, the play continues as planned. Today has been one crazy day but they were almost at the ending of the story. Stage crews made makeshift repairs to the hole in the stage floor as the stars of the play freshened up for the climax.

_Rallying what's left of the defenders of the once independent regions under the Empire's grasp, Prince Satoshi went up against a massive Imperial army led by his despicable father. Despite the odds stacked against the forces of good and a 5:1 troop disadvantage, the noble prince killed Emperor Sasabi in battle and routed the Imperial forces. The survivors of the enemy army retreated behind the walls of their Imperial citadel fortress but even its walls weren't safe as the resistance forces attacked from the east and their Sinnoh allies making landfall in the south. After the terrible evil has been destroyed, Prince Satoshi disappeared from the royal life. He relinquished his identity as a royal family member and traveled to the southern islands where he married Princess Haruka, who also relinquished her identity as a princess. _

_"It sure is peaceful here, isn't it?" Haruka said; standing on top of a cliff before the vast open sea. "Are you sure you don't want to claim the Imperial throne?"_

_"I've had enough of royalty. My happiness lies with you, Haruka." Satoshi replied; facing his beloved wife._

_"I hope that's the last time we'll be seeing those three."_

_"You mean the Imperial agents called 'Rocket Dan'? I doubt that they'll come back for us."_

_"Satoshi…"_

_"Yes?"_

_"I love you." _

_"I know…because I love you too."_

_Satoshi and Haruka faced each other and kissed; nature being their only witness. They have never been happier than by each other's side. _

_The End_

As soon as the curtains closed, the crowd clapped their hands in awe. To show them that they were even moved by the play, they stood up as well—a standing ovation. The curtains opened again and the entire cast lined up for one big bow with the main characters and the director of the play at the center. For a few hours, they all felt like superstars. Backstage, the stage crew gave the actors and actresses a round of applause for a job well done. Even with illegitimate members of the theater club, they were able to save the club's reputation of one great play every year.

"Too bad, Haruka; I asked Satoshi to fake the kiss." Kanata said. "You know…for public viewing purposes."

"At least…I got that close to him, _kamo._" Haruka replied; blushing. "That's good enough for me."

"Are you sure you don't want to join us in the theater club?"

"I'll become famous in what I do best, Kanata. That is through Pokemon contests."

"Well, suit yourself. I'm really in no position to stop you."

All of a sudden, Haruka jumped towards her friend and gave her a warm hug behind.

"Thank you, Kanata. This has been one of the happiest days of my life, _kamo_." The brunette girl said.

"No problem." Kanata smiled. "That's what friends are for, right?"

---0---0---0---0---0---

That night, the entire cast and crew headed over to a restaurant downtown ran by Konomi's parents for a well-deserved dinner treat. It was closed for the night just to make way for their celebration. The lively bunch itself was lively.

"_Kampai…!_" They raised their glasses full of orange juice and toasted with each other.

"Ah, I love the sweet taste of victory." Kanata said; acting like a drunkard.

"Now, now…let's not get carried away." Haruka replied.

"Come on, enjoy the party. There's no need to be shy. I'll even show you some tips on how to seduce Sato—"

Because her friend was about to go overboard, Haruka simply had no choice but to whack her hard with a huge paper fan. The purple-haired girl's head fell down on the table with the back of her head steaming like a steamer.

"I told you not to get carried away, _kamo_."

The brunette girl turned her eyes on the prize: her beloved Satoshi who was singing along with some of his buddies. She could never forget the time that his lips and her lips almost collided with each other. It was a near miss but she felt like she was drawing closer and closer to his heart.

"Hey Satoshi, I'll treat you to lunch for three days. Give us a real kiss with Haruka." One of his sing-along peers challenged him.

"EH? We're still young! I can't do that!" The trainer refused.

"Come on, it's only a kiss. It won't last long."

Suddenly, the entire bunch was rooting for him to kiss Haruka. Now he really can't say no to that.

"S-Satoshi…" The brunette girl shrugged and blushed.

"Don't take this the wrong way, Haruka. I can't say no to all of them." Satoshi explained.

"I…I…don't mind."

"Well, if you say so."

The entire party was now about to see a real kiss—unlike the one that was faked just because the public is watching. Both of their hearts pounded faster and harder than usual as soon as they were invading each other's intimate space. But as soon as they were really going to kiss, Kanata emerged in front of Satoshi and grabbed the trainer's head. The kiss that was supposed to be for Haruka was just diverted to somebody else.

"K-Kanata…?" Haruka said; almost speechless.

"ACK…!" Satoshi broke away immediately. "Kanata, what are you doing?"

"Oh Satoshi, I just love your can-do attitude." The purple-haired girl was now really acting like a drunkard (for crying out loud, is orange juice even alcoholic?). She was even poking near the trainer's private property. "Why don't we take this inside a dark room? Just the two of us…?"

"K-Kanata, orange juice is not even alcoholic _kamo_!"

_**TO BE CONTINUED**_

**Kamo! Trivial Trivia #13: **The word "kampai" literally means "empty glass". But tradition suggests that this is what they say while they raise and toast their glasses in the air. It can be commonly found during a celebration after a successful feat or a great accomplishment.


	19. To the Hot Springs!

**Chapter XVII: **A Gathering of Friends! To the Hot Springs!

"Thanks for helping me with my errand, Kanata." Haruka said; carrying a bag of groceries upon coming out of the grocery store.

"It's no big deal." Kanata replied; also carrying a bag of groceries. "It's a good thing I ran into you or you'll make the raisin mistake again."

---0---0---FLASHBACK START---0---0---

"_Okay, we're going to bake some chocolate chip cookies today. Do we have the ingredients?" Kanata asked; wearing her blue apron. _

_"Let me see…" Haruka checked the groceries inside the bag one by one. "Flour, a dozen eggs, butter, chocolate chips—"_

_"Haruka, those aren't chocolate chips! Those are raisins!" Kanata snapped; pointing hard at the box of "chocolate chips" that turned out to be raisins._

_"EH? But the label says…raisins…" The brunette girl misread the label back at the supermarket. "I screwed up, kamo."_

---0---0---FLASHBACK END---0---0---

Along the girls' way, their path was barred by a relatively huge crowd. It seemed that they were gathering around a booth along the street. They decided to check it out and pushed their way through the dense crowd and out in the very front. It was a small-scale lottery where participants try their luck by getting the golden pachinko ball which held the grand prize: an all-expense paid one-day stay for two at the famous Imperial Daimyo Hot Springs located at Fuen Town (Lavaridge Town).

"Haruka, that lottery may be your chance to get close to Satoshi!" Kanata said; taking out a lottery ticket in her pocket. "Here, you can use mine to get the grand prize."

"EH? Hot springs with Satoshi…?" Haruka replied; shocked. "B-But—"

"No buts, Haruka. Get in there and show some backbone!" Kanata pushed her towards the booth.

The brunette girl had no choice but to surrender the ticket to the man managing the lottery and spin the wheel of fortune. She kept on cranking the lever that spun the wheel until a pachinko ball comes out. Her prize would depend on the color of the lucky ball that would come out of the small hole in the wheel after cranking so many times.

Several cranks later, her luck changed towards the brighter side of things. A shiny, golden pachinko ball fell out of the wheel. The man managing the lottery rang his bell as hard as he could.

"Ladies and gentleman, we have a winner!" He exclaimed to the public. "Congratulations miss; you just won a one-day stay for two to the famous Imperial Daimyo at Fuen Town! You're very lucky, miss. Are you in love?"

"Huh? Eh, well I…uh…I mean…" The brunette girl suddenly became disoriented.

"Yup, she's in love all right!" Kanata filled in for her.

"Kanata!"

"The truth shall set you free, Haruka." Kanata gave her friend the cutesy wink.

---0---0---0---0---0---

As much as she wanted to take her friends as well for a dip in the hot springs, the prize was only good for two. Haruka needed to decide on the only person she would be taking with her. But with so many good friends to choose from, picking one out of a handful was no walk in the park. She began thinking if she should take Satoshi to a lovely hot spring. After all, she has been wanting for this kind of chance to happen since she first fell madly in love with him.

"Maybe I'll ask the others." She said to herself.

But the next day, her luck suddenly took the wrong detour when she began asking her friends in different places.

"I'm sorry, Haruka-san. But I promised my family to help out in the family business." Konomi said; bowing down in disappointment. "I'm terribly sorry."

"This Sunday…? Ooh sorry, no can do." Hikari said. "My mom's coming to visit me here and I don't want to leave her alone."

"As much as I love to, I can't." Takeshi said. "I'm babysitting for somebody's Mizugurou (Mudkip). Taking it on a long journey would tire the little fellow out."

"Sorry but I have a basketball game on Sunday with Kanazumi High School." Shuu said. "The ace of the team has to be there."

Even her best friend rejected her invitation.

"Huh? Can it be another day? The theater club wants me to oversee another play for the upcoming cultural festival next semester."

"But I thought you gave that job to another person." Haruka replied.

"Apparently, he had a last-minute change of mind. Because of him, we're behind schedule. So I really need the next Sunday to make up for the lost time. I hope you understand."

"I think everybody hates me, _kamo._"

There was only one person she hadn't asked out. She had second doubts about asking this person but the trip to the hot spring would be a total waste if she didn't try. She managed to catch that person at the rooftop floor all alone with his buddy Pikachu on his shoulder.

"Satoshi…" Haruka started.

"Oh hey, Haruka…" Satoshi replied while his buddy Pikachu jumped to Haruka's shoulder and cuddled her face. "It seems Pikachu has taken a liking to you."

"Aw, you're so cute _kamo_. Anyway, I was wondering…"

"Yeah…?"

"If you…if you...could, uh, come to the hot springs with me?"

"Hot springs…?"

"Well, I won a couple of tickets to a well-known hot spring resort in Fuen Town. I was wondering if you could—"

"Sure, I'll go with you."

Haruka stopped all of a sudden. She wasn't expecting a speedy reply from her beloved.

"Oh…that was fast. I was thinking that you might at least be unsure." Haruka said.

"It's a waste if you don't use those tickets. I'll go with you, don't worry." Satoshi replied.

The brunette girl giggled lightly. "Thanks, Satoshi."

---0---0---0---0---0---

Fuen Town is relatively small compared to the other towns in the region. But one thing the town can be proud of is their abundance of hot springs. Satoshi and Haruka arrived in front of a huge building—so huge it looked like a feudal castle from far away and even from the mouth of Mt. Chimney. Normally, hot spring resorts were small; the Imperial Daimyo was an exception.

"I-Its huge, _kamo_!" The brunette girl gasped in astonishment.

"No wonder it's called the Imperial Daimyo." Satoshi added. "It's a castle."

"Shall we go in?"

"Ladies first…"

They carried their bags towards the reception hall where the brunette girl presented her winning tickets. For an entire day, they would be pampered in the region's finest hot spring resort. They would be really pampered because, judging by the hugeness of the resort itself, it was for the rich class getting away from the hustle and bustle of the city life. The receptionist finally gave them their room key and issued a pass for the two of them.

"Please use this pass to enjoy the amenities covered by the tickets." The receptionist said. "Thank you and enjoy your stay here."

Room 14 on the second floor was all theirs. There was nothing inside but two separate rooms: one dining room on the other side of the blinds and two futon beds all folded up in front of them. At least they got the best view of the town and the surrounding forests. There was a balcony just outside the dining hall where they were offered an even more excellent view of nature with a whip of cool fresh air. The best part is they have this room and all its privileges all to themselves.

"This is a bit roomy for a double room, don't you think?" Haruka asked.

However, Satoshi wasn't paying attention. He was at the balcony declaring his divine rule over his subjects. "I'm king of the world!"

_"(You're already the king of my heart, kamo.)" _

"You said something, Haruka?"

"Oh nothing, I was just talking to myself."

Haruka walked up to the huge wooden cabinet with her bag and Satoshi's bag to unload her things when all of a sudden it opened so hard; she was flattened by the cabinet door in front and the wall behind like a grilled cheese sandwich.

"Satoshi Masara…! Lend your ears when somebody's talking to you!" Surprisingly, Kanata emerged from the cabinet along with the rest of the group who were "too busy" to come and relax to the hot springs with the brunette girl.

"Kanata! Everybody…!" Satoshi gasped then looked at them with a sense of curiosity. "How did you all fit in that cabinet?"

Everybody except the trainer came crashing down. Kanata stood up immediately afterwards and walked up to Satoshi.

"Satoshi, it's either you were born with a birth defect or you're just playing stupid with my friend." Kanata said sternly. "Where's Haruka?"

"Huh? Where is she? She was in front of that cabinet just a while ago."

"WHAT? You let Haruka out of your two eyes? You're as stuck-up as rubber Shuu here."

"I heard that!" Shuu exclaimed from the dining hall.

"Found her…" Hikari opened the cabinet door that was hugging the wall and saw the brunette girl totally pinned against the wall.

"So this is what it f-feels like to be a cheeseburger, _kamo._" Haruka said.

_**TO BE CONTINUED**_


	20. Wonder of Haruka's World

**Chapter XVIII: **Wonder of Haruka's World! Big Mara Satoshi!

"You mind telling me what's going on?" Haruka folded her arms; being at the center and one end of the long dining table while constantly tapping her fingers and putting up a somewhat annoyed face. "You tell me that you're all busy with something then you hide inside the cabinet of our room?"

"Well…it's complicated." Kanata tried talking her way out of the interrogation; pushing her two pointing fingers against each other. "But I think we should just forget the whole thing and—"

"Kanata…" Haruka smiled. "Do you want to learn freefalling? The terrace is just behind you, _kamo_."

As long as it involves being shoved off the edge of a base or something, the brunette girl means serious business.

"Okay, okay, I give!" Kanata bowed down before her brunette mistress. "I convinced the others to say 'no' just to force you to take Satoshi."

---0---0---0---0---0---

After unpacking their things from their bags, the gang went up to the topmost floor of the resort where an exhilarating view of the town and the surrounding area invigorated them both in mind and body. From the view deck, the town proper was relatively small—covering only a small land area in the vastness of the adjacent forests. The cold breeze blew and touched their skin; the chill moving down along their backside.

"It's c-cold, _kamo_." The brunette girl said; shivering before the cold. "If I only knew, I would have brought my jacket along."

"You're such a lucky girl, Haruka." Kanata replied. "Going on a hot spring resort with Satoshi…all alone…just the two of you…"

"Kanata, it's not like that. We're just here to enjoy the hot bath, that's all."

"Then in the cover of darkness, when everybody is asleep, you two will concede to each other's pleasure and—"

"Waaaaaaah…! That's too much, _kamo_!" Haruka covered her face in complete embarrassment.

"Ha, ha, ha, ha…there's no need to be embarrassed. Pleasure is a part of love."

"B-But we're still…young, _kamo._"

"Nothing is too young or too old in love. You can even marry Satoshi in his 80s."

"K-Kanata…!"

So everybody's refusal was nothing more but an excuse. Takeshi happened to be babysitting somebody's Mizugurou—his Mizugurou, ironically. Hikari was already living with her mother long before they even moved to Touka City. Shuu wasn't even a basketball player—heck, he wasn't even interested in dribbling and shooting some balls. Kanata was so tired from last time's play (that had almost gone ridiculously wrong after Rocket Dan's unexpected appearance); she did hand over the responsibility of the next skit to another person.

However, there is only one person who lied about coming but the reason turned out to be true.

"Konomi-sama, I've managed to secure a hot spring room for you." A well-dressed butler in a tux approached Konomi. "Do you need anything else?"

"It's okay, we're cool." Konomi replied. "Thank you for your effort, Sebastian."

"It's my pleasure." The butler bowed down sincerely and left the view deck.

Hikari couldn't help but ask Konomi about the man in the tux.

"Konomi, who's he?" The blue-haired girl asked.

"Oh, he's the family butler: Sebastian." Konomi answered. "I also asked him to make reservations for us in the family resort."

"Oh, did he? Well that's so nice of…" Suddenly, Hikari put up a puzzled look on her face. "Wait a minute, family resort…? Then that means…"

"Yup, my family runs this place." Konomi smiled.

"Oh, is that so? Well, you're pretty rich…" Hikari replied as if nothing surprising happened. But it didn't take her long to figure out that unbelievable fact that made her snap. "EH?"

---0---0---0---0---0---

"Huh? Haruka, you didn't invite Kasumi along?" Kanata asked as she took off her clothes.

"Not with that secret of hers, _kamo_…" Haruka whispered.

"Hmm…touché…"

That chilly afternoon before nightfall, the boys and girls went on their separate ways and entered the hot spring room reserved for them earlier. The only thing that separates beauties and brawns is one tall bamboo fence stretching across the room. The temperature was just right for relaxation despite an even colder wind blowing out in the open. The girls slowly dipped themselves in the hot water; feet first of course. They felt relaxed as soon as they sank themselves into the hot spring.

"Ah, this feels good _kamo._" Haruka let out a sigh of satisfaction. "I never thought that hot baths were this relaxing."

"It's no surprise, really." Kanata said. "We are, after all, on the base of Mt. Chimney."

"Ah…I can get used to this." Hikari lowered her body even deeper into the hot pool.

"Don't count on it. You'll faint before you know it."

The other side of the hot spring room wasn't as lively as the girls' side. Although it would've been more fun coed style, boys and girls sharing one hot spring was really a no-go.

Half-an-hour later, the girls wrapped themselves in their towels and walked back to the changing room.

"Huh? You're done already?" Haruka asked.

"We're going to prepare dinner back in our room." Kanata said. "We'll be back, don't worry."

"Well…if you say so."

From the looks of things, she thought that she was going to be alone. But actually, this was the chance she has been waiting for. As soon as the other girls left the hot spring, Haruka wrapped herself with a towel and went back to the changing room where she drew out a monster ball. She returned to the hot spring area and called out the Pokemon within.

"Achamo, come on out!" The brunette girl called.

Then both trainer and Pokemon put their plan into action.

"Achamo, can you drill a hole in the fence using your Peck attack? But not too loud or they'll hear it at the other side." Haruka pleaded her beginner Pokemon who willingly agreed and began drilling a hole rapidly but silently in the bamboo fence.

As soon as the Pokemon's pecking beak penetrated through the other side, Achamo tried pulling its beak out but it seemed to be stuck. Achamo kept on pulling but it was really stuck to the point that if somebody doesn't do something right now, Haruka would be regretting herself in total shame.

"What's the matter, Achamo? Is your beak stuck?" Haruka grabbed her Pokemon partner-in-crime and began pulling as well. "Hang in there; I'll help you get out of there."

They pulled as hard as they could and as fast before the other girls return for another dose of stress busters. Several minutes of pulling later, Achamo finally freed itself from the clutches of the bamboo fence but at a price—its beak was hurting real bad.

"I'm sorry, Achamo. You take a long rest now, _kamo._" Haruka ordered her Pokemon back, returned the monster ball back to her belt bag, and took a dip again in the hot tub.

But now that she has a small peeping hole after ready, she didn't hesitate in looking for wonders beyond the bamboo fence. As soon as she peeked into the hole her Achamo drilled with its beak, she saw three silhouettes behind the thin layer of mist created by the hot spring. Haruka recognized the silhouettes very well since she has been hanging around with the same guys for almost two semesters already. The guys didn't talk much in the hot springs. After all, what was there to talk about by guys anyway?

"The boys are awfully silent tonight, _kamo._" Haruka whispered to herself; trying to get closer as far as the hole would allow her eye. "Don't they have at least something to talk about?"

Suddenly, she saw one of the boys stand up on top of the rocky floor above the hot spring pool—it was Satoshi. He wasn't wearing any towel and he was facing the bamboo fence—straight through the hole where the brunette girl was peeping at. Take note of three things: (1) Satoshi wasn't wearing anything; (2) he was facing towards the bamboo columns; and (3) Haruka was secretly looking from the other side.

"Oh, S-Satoshi…t-that's…" The brunette girl didn't know what to say. "B-Big…m-mara…a-a-a-ah…it's too much to…look at!"

---0---0---0---0---0---

Half-an-hour later, the girls returned to the girls' hot spring pool wearing their towels around their bodies…

"Wait until they see tonight's dinner." Kanata said to the other two.

"It's a good thing we have Konomi as a friend." Hikari nodded.

"Aw come on, you're giving me way too much credit." Konomi replied; blushing red.

…only to realize that somebody was floating on top of the hot water…

"Haruka…!" The girls immediately jumped into the water and came to the rescue. They saw her eyes, once again, that of a Patchiiru (Spinda). Her face and some parts of her body were dyed red.

"B-Big mara…S-Sato…shi…" The brunette girl couldn't even get her words straight.

"Big mara…? What is she talking about? She's not making any sense."

They never figured out what Haruka was trying to say…at least until dinnertime.

_**TO BE CONTINUED**_


	21. Bedtime Mayhem

**Chapter XIX: **Bedtime Mayhem! Sleepwalking Haruka!

After the relaxing hot bath (at least to most people), the gang returned to their room where a grand feast welcomed them on the dining table. Different kinds of dishes were on the table; waiting to be consumed by the hungry travelers. That's when they realized that they were in for a party. They didn't think twice about eating what was prepared on the table by the resort chefs. While the rest of the gang was preoccupied with dinner, Haruka was sleeping on a futon after being brought here by her friends from the hot spring. The prolonged stay in the hot water caused her to pass out…at least that's what her friends thought. The real culprit was "big mara" in which none has been successful in getting its meaning.

"I should've warned Haruka about staying too long in the hot tub." Kanata said. "She always passes out during these kinds of trips."

"It's a good thing that we arrived." Hikari nodded. "It could've been worse."

"I think she'll be okay. She's a strong girl, after all." Satoshi left a comment.

"Ah, do you mean as strong as your balls?" Kanata said while Hikari giggled lightly.

"Very funny…" The trainer replied sarcastically.

While they were enjoying the full-course buffet, the brunette girl rose up from bed all of a sudden—her eyes still completely shut. She stood up and walked slowly towards the dining area where her friends were enjoying what she was missing. She slid the door open (sliding doors were accustomed to traditional Japanese homes and mansions) and continued walking.

"Haruka, I'm glad to see you awake." Satoshi greeted. "Why don't you join us for dinner?"

But instead, she disregarded the invitation and walked up to an unsuspecting Hikari.

"Haruka, are you feeling okay?" Hikari asked worryingly.

What the blue-haired girl got for a reply was a body slam; both her arms being pinned down on the floor with Haruka's hands. Hikari struggled to break free but that only made things worse for her. The boys were looking at both of them with dilated eyes and "ooh!" mouths.

"Perverts…!" Kanata hit the three stooges with her huge paper fan at the back of their heads. "Do something!"

"Haruka, what's wrong with you?" Hikari struggled for freedom but her friend's grapple was too much.

The brunette girl made no verbal answer. Instead, she lowered her head and pressed her lips towards the cleavage. No funny stuff here, guys; cleavage is really a part of the female body. Her naughty hands were also invading Hikari's privacy during this time.

"Aaaaah…Haruka…!" Ironically, Hikari seemed to be enjoying the exhibition. "It tickles! A-a-aaaaaahh…!"

"That does it!" Kanata raised both her arms up, wielding divine justice, and slammed the fan right in the head. That created enough force for two things to happen: (1) to snap out of her involuntary activity and make her pop her eyes open; and (2) leave a painful mark for the rest of her life.

"Ow…what was that?" Haruka rubbed her injured part of the head and looked around her as soon as the pain subsided. "Huh? W-What's going on? Hikari, why are you blushing?"

"Do I need to even answer that, Haruka? Aaaaaaah…!" Hikari replied; still sensing some pleasure even after the painful interruption.

Haruka shrieked as soon as she realized what she was doing to Hikari. "EEEEEEK…! T-This is so embarrassing, _kamo_!"

Who wouldn't be?

---0---0---0---0---0---

"Kanata, I know you're my best friend and nothing will ever change that." Haruka said; her hands strapped on two steel chains attached to a heavy iron ball like the ones chained onto dangerous convicts in a maximum security prison. "But is this really necessary? And where did you get this iron ball anyway?"

"I know it's unfair but your sleepwalking habit is uncontrollable." Kanata replied sincerely.

"Come on, I promise I'll stay in bed for good. These chains are hurting me, _kamo_."

"Bear with it for a while. Sunrise is just right around the corner."

Afterwards, Kanata left her brunette friend to suffer the iron ball of oblivion as she tucks herself in her futon.

"Sweet dreams, Haruka." Kanata greeted and yawned before getting on the Dream Express.

"There's nothing sweet about being chained to an iron ball, _kamo._" Haruka hissed softly. "I need to use the restroom."

The brunette girl forced herself to challenge gravity by trying to get up and going to the bathroom which was at least several paces away. She had to drag the heavy iron ball with her just to reach the light at the edge of the tunnel. Even though she made it and found relief, getting back to bed was even harder than getting to the restroom. She dragged the ball with her again just to reach solid comfort straight ahead.

She should've lost at least trickles of fat after that workout. Still, she will need her strength for the journey home tomorrow at dawn.

As soon as everybody was asleep, time simply flew by as if six to eight hours of sleep felt like thirty minutes of resting one's eyes. The stars twinkled randomly across the black curtain that people call "night sky". The breeze blew and nocturnal Pokemon were on the prowl inside the forests surrounding Fuen Town. It was quiet…very quiet.

That is…until Haruka woke up with her eyes shut again. The iron ball wasn't much of an obstacle for her since Haruka made it look like as light as a feather. This time, Hikari wasn't the innocent victim of her involuntary fury but Satoshi. The brunette girl unbuckled the chains strapped on her wrist and dropped the iron ball right into Satoshi's face (imagine one's fist punching deep into a stuffed bun dough). That should've waked him up but his head was so dense; not even a five-thousand ton weight was going to even crack his skull by a little. The iron ball just rolled away peacefully from the two of them; minding its own business.

Satoshi just groaned. "One cheeseburger, please…fries on the side."

"I'll give you more than that, my love." Haruka replied (yes it's bizarre but she can talk during her sleepwalking).

Haruka untied and took her robe off; exposing her white underwear in which she began taking it off as well. Meanwhile, the iron ball rolled and rolled until it touched Kanata's head. Normally, a simple tag won't wake a person up from deep sleep. However, Kanata was one exception. She yawned and got up in the middle of the night; only to see the midnight red carpet premiere of "Nocturnal Love" at the front seat of the theater.

"Huh? Morning already…?" The purple-haired girl rubbed her eyes. "Oh, it's just Haruka and Satoshi about to make love."

…

…

…ting!

"For goodness sake, Haruka, you're only 12! It's too soon for that!" Kanata held her naked friend by the waist and dragged her away from the unsuspecting trainer.

Unfortunately, Kanata just made the situation worse. In a blink of an eye, she was now the victim of her peculiar friend's peculiar nocturnal habit as soon as they fell down flat on the floor. Haruka unconsciously untied Kanata's robe and slowly took it off.

"I think I like you better, _kamo_." Haruka said involuntarily.

"Oh you don't want me, Haruka." Kanata tried talking her way out. "I've been taken just a few days ago. _(Ugh! Gross overstatement…!)_"

"Naughty, naughty…I'll teach you not to be naughty, _kamo_."

It seemed hopeless at this point to even persuade Haruka to stop. "Not even pretty please?"

"Not even close."

---0---0---0---0---0---

Finally, the break of dawn marked their departure from Fuen Town to catch the early bus bound for Touka City. On their way to the bus station, Takeshi smelled something weird about Kanata first thing in the morning.

"Kanata," Takeshi started. "Why do you smell like Haruka?"

"Shut up." Kanata replied; very pissed off.

_**TO BE CONTINUED**_


	22. Love Letter Scandal

**Chapter XX: **Love Letter Scandal! The Wrong Locker!

The yuletide season was drawing near. The mid-terms were just right around the corner. These were the two biggest problems Haruka is facing right now—working in the afternoon at the bakery and asking her younger brother Masato for problems she couldn't figure out without cheating (of course, Haruka wouldn't go that far). Also, there's the status of her "get-Satoshi-or-die-trying" campaign. It's true that they've been growing closer and closer since the first day of school but it's not to the point of romantic relationship. She really wanted for Satoshi to notice her and at least propose to her to be her boyfriend.

She's thinking about these three things during her afternoon shift as a cashier in the cash register.

"Thank you very much! Please come again!" Haruka greeted her last customer during her shift. But her break would have to wait since she heard the automatic sliding glass door open—the sound of another customer waiting to be served. "Good afternoon! Welcome to the Hoenn Region's Most Famous Bakery!"

"I think you're cut out for this kind of job better than anything involving Pokemon." The latest customer who just entered commented.

"Why thank you, _kamo_!"

She suddenly stopped and took a good look at her customer; feeling that the last statement was somehow not right for her. He had green hair, a purple jacket, blue jeans, brown shoes, and a very arrogant nature.

"S-Shuu…!" Haruka said. _"(Why are you here? Go to another bakery darn it!)"_

"Let me see you how you treat a handsome customer." Shuu said; sitting down on a table for two. "One glass of iced tea, please…"

_"(Calm down, Haruka. He's a customer. He deserves what he wants.)" _The brunette girl lamented on herself for a few seconds before responding. "One glass of iced tea, coming right up _kamo_…!"

---0---0---0---0---0---

After her shift had ended, Haruka sat down on Shuu's table where the green-haired boy was enjoying his cold glass of iced tea. She might as well keep Shuu entertained for reasons even she couldn't even explain to herself.

"So what brings you here, Shuu?" Haruka tried asking nicely despite the fact that she can't stand Shuu's "I-can-do-better" attitude. "As far as I can recall, you have a bakery directly in front of your house, _kamo_."

"I just happen to be on my way home when I suddenly felt thirsty." Shuu replied calmly. "So I stopped here for some refreshment."

"Knowing you, you're just here to make fun of me aren't you?"

"As expected of you, Haruka—always jumping to conclusions…"

_"(Ooh! You make me so mad you make me want to blow up, kamo!)"_

Her inner frustration subsided when she saw a paper bag full of letters with different seals and envelopes inside. Judging by the floral designs used as seals for the envelopes, they seem to be love letters—a bagful of them were addressed to Shuu.

"Are those love-letters?" Haruka asked.

"Yeah, they poured down on the floor as soon as I opened my locker." Shuu replied. "I can't help but wonder why girls are so gaga over me."

"Apparently, those girls of yours have no taste for boys."

"Jealous…? Don't worry its only normal for one to be envious."

"Are you going to waste your precious time here just to insult me?"

"Nah, I'll be on my way in a couple of minutes."

"Geez…"

After Shuu left with his bagful of letters, Haruka began thinking about those kinds of letters on her way home. She believed that this might be another chance at getting closer and closer to her beloved. All she needed were a pen, a piece of paper, and tons of feelings for the trainer.

"It's worth a shot, _kamo._" She nodded.

---0---0---0---0---0---

After dinner, Haruka rushed upstairs into her room where she locked herself down; complete with her wooden "Do not disturb, _kamo_!" sign hanging on the door knob outside. She quickly grabbed a piece of paper and her favorite Pikachu pen. She needed to think of what to write in her love letter first—that means pouring out all of her feelings for Satoshi in several strokes of the pen. The words didn't need to be too sophisticated; just simple enough to convey the magic words of love: "I love you, _kamo_".

She began writing on scratch paper first before on anything fancy. But for some reason, she can't even get those four simple words right.

_**"Dear Satoshi, I lo…lo…love noodles, kamo. Don't you think so?"**_

Haruka shaded her message that had gone wrong. "No, that's not right. Let me try again."

_**"Dear Satoshi, I lo…looked directly at the sun this morning. It's pretty bright, isn't it?"**_

"That's not even close!" She shaded her second message and repeated the process. "And why would I look directly at the sun?"

_**"Dear Satoshi, I…I lo…lobbed a ball at a tennis match. Pretty cool, isn't it?"**_

"Waaaaaah…! I don't even play tennis, _kamo_."

_**"Dear Satoshi, I lost 36 pounds after two weeks."**_

"EEEEEEK…! He shouldn't know about my weight! It's embarrassing, _kamo_!"

_**"Dear Satoshi, I loafed around at Hasegawa-sensei's class today."**_

"I'm getting nowhere, _kamo_."

This kind of scenario went on throughout the night. By the time she finally got her words right (although she made it hard on herself by writing too much of the irrelevant stuff), it was already way past midnight—1:00 past midnight.

"Ah, it's this late? I haven't got any homework done yet, _kamo_! Why does this keep on happening to me?"

---0---0---0---0---0---

The next day, Haruka made it on time at school even though she spent all night getting the magic words of love right in the paper. She hurried to the first years' floor where the trainer's locker was in sight: locker 67. It was a small locker unit only capable of holding a few books, notebooks, and tons of failed quiz papers that needed to be hidden from his mother's sights. The brunette girl looked around her; only to see that the cost is clear. Carefully, she inserted her letter on a small hole in the locker.

All she needed to do was to wait for Satoshi to reply.

"I didn't get enough sleep last night, _kamo._" Haruka yawned. "But if it all goes well, then it's worth the lack of sleep."

She left the letter and hurried to the classroom; hoping to get at least a satisfactory reply.

Several boring hours later, it was finally lunchtime. Haruka went to the rooftop and looked at the blue sky and the view of the city; very confident that all will go as she planned. In fact, ever since she entered the classroom she was smiling and seemed to be in a very sunny disposition. Kanata tried asking during Math period but she suddenly got called to factor an algebraic expression in the simplest form possible—for all the students know, even Kanata, Math is their common enemy.

But not even flunking her recent Math surprise quiz was enough to bring her down. The anxiety of waiting for Satoshi's reply was above everything else. She began imagining the possible outcome of staying up beyond midnight just to express her feelings with strokes of a pen (and getting some homework done afterwards).

Suddenly, a sound of hope: she heard the door open behind her. But she was too shy to turn around and face her beloved so she started talking.

"I…I…I suppose you read my letter, right?" Haruka said. "I-I've been meaning to say this to you for a long time. I know it's kind of sudden but I can't take it anymore. I…I LOVE YOU, KAMO!"

There was an eerie silence right before Haruka received her just reply. But what she wasn't expecting was the voice of the replier.

"Haruka…I love you, too."

"You do—" Haruka turned around quickly; only to see that the one talking was none other than her pain-in-the-neck friend Kanata. "ACK…!"

"So Haruka, are we good?" Kanata winked.

"W-W-Wait a second, that letter wasn't supposed to be for you! What were you doing in Satoshi's locker?"

"Oh, I forgot to tell you that Satoshi and I exchanged lockers."

"Say WHAT?"

"He needed a bigger space for his stuff so I gave him mine and he gave him his to me."

"Waaaaah…! I spent the whole night writing that letter, _kamo_!"

"Don't worry, Haruka." Kanata walked up towards the brunette girl and began caressing her friend's body. "At least you still have me."

"Geez just shut up _kamo_!"

_**TO BE CONTINUED**_

**Kamo! Trivial Trivia #14: **The scene of leaving a letter in somebody's locker is very customary to the Japanese—especially in certain anime series. Usually, they leave it in somebody's shoe locker since this is where they first go to change their shoes before entering the building premises. However, it doesn't only limit to a love letter. It can also be a letter of challenge where one challenges another to some sort of battle or duel or a death threat which is fairly obvious what it is.


	23. Group Study at Haruka's House

**Chapter XXI: **Preparation for Mid-Terms! Group Study at Haruka's House!

Many have fallen victim to the ominous shadow that roams around day and night in East Touka City Academy. It happens every time exam day draws near. This ominous shadow blends in the student populace; camouflaging the creature in others' shadows. This creature picks and preys on delinquents and the failing. He wields no such weapons of steel or gunpowder for he does not need such things. His ultimate weapon of choice is words—dreadful verbal weapons that can break a person's will to continue living. If that doesn't scare his victim, he pulls out his ace in the sleeve—a wooden stamp with the words "FAIL" engraved on its base. Out of a few who study at the school for a certain number of years, only a selected few are chosen to survive and earn their diploma. The unlucky ones cry meaninglessly; forever to tell the tale of the curse that has haunted them within the academy grounds.

This ominous shadow creature is known as…the principal.

---0---0---0---0---0---

"Okay class, I'm going to give back your test papers. Make sure you keep those papers. They'll be useful in preparing for the mid-terms."

The Science teacher walks around Class 1-A; handing out papers to his students. Most of them got high marks; some got average marks; but the unfortunate beings got very low grades—below the normal cut-off grade of 40 percent. One of these unfortunate beings is our very own brunette girl.

"Kumano-san, you should really study harder. The mid-terms are no joke." The teacher said; handing over Haruka's paper marked with a score of 28. Even without the score, one can tell that she failed by the abundance of red X marks on most of the test items.

"I don't understand." Haruka sighed. "I prepared for this test. Kanata, how well did you do?"

"I'm glad you asked, Haruka." Kanata replied; showing off her paper with a near perfect score of 95 and flashing a peace sign.

"95? You're amazing, _kamo_. How do you do it?"

"Well, instead of wasting my time flirting with some dense idiot, I study at home."

"Well…um…forget what I asked ha, ha, ha, ha…"

They found some free time to spend after being informed that their next teacher came down with an illness last night. Haruka and Kanata needed the time to go to the little girls' room. There, they talked about setting the brunette girl's priorities.

"Haruka, the more I see your red test papers the more I worry." Kanata said; brushing her hair. "You need to set your priorities straight."

"I know but it's so hard, _kamo_." Haruka replied. "I really can't think straight without…him."

"If you're going to continue to hit Satoshi with everything you've got, then you have to survive here first."

"I think 'hit' is a little bit exaggerated, _kamo_."

"I'm going on ahead to check on the theater club while I still have the time."

"Okay, I'll see you back at the classroom."

As soon as Kanata exited the restroom, Haruka was about to do the same thing as well. But a certain creaking of a door to a toilet caught her attention. For all she knows, she is the only one left inside. She thought that the wind must be blowing…except that the only cramped window in the restroom is closed shut.

"Hello? Is anybody there?"

"Nobody's here."

"Oh I see. I must be thinking too much, _kamo._"

Haruka left the restroom in an instant and returned to the classroom.

…

…

…

Who just answered her question?

---0---0---0---0---0---

Lunchtime is an even better form of free time than just raw free time. Haruka was all alone on the rooftop eating her lunch. Kanata hasn't returned yet from her inspection of the theater club. The brunette girl can't wait for her anymore; her stomach is the main reason.

"What's Kanata taking so long? It's no fun to eat alone, _kamo._" Haruka said to herself.

"Then let me join you."

"Oh, you're welcome _kamo._" She smiled.

Three agonizing seconds later, Haruka never realized until now that somebody was replying to every line of hers in this chapter.

"W-Who is t-there?" Haruka quickly stood up; dropping her chopsticks on the floor.

"Consider this as a warning, Kumano Haruka."

"W-What…?"

"Your academic standing is way beyond an abomination."

"W-Who are you? Show yourself!"

Suddenly, something ominous approached her from behind like a ninja doing a back attack. Haruka felt a surge of fear rush up her back as soon as she felt somebody was behind her. That surge of fear was so strong; she was paralyzed on the spot. HE was wearing a black tux complete with matching tie and polo and he had a pair of glasses which reflected the light of the sun; concealing his eyes.

"Boo."

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH…!"

Luckily, Kanata came barging in as soon as she heard her friend's damsel-in-distress scream.

"Haruka, what's wrong?" Kanata hurried towards her friend.

"S-S-S-Somebody j-just…" Haruka, crying unlike never before, was unable to set her words straight because of a sudden strike of fear that pierced her heart. "I can't t-tell _kamo_."

"Come on; let's get you to the infirmary _(So he's been here, eh?)._"

The two girls carefully walked down the stairs but as fast as safety can allow them. For Haruka, she didn't know what hit her. For Kanata, she has an idea who.

---0---0---0---0---0---

Mid-terms were drawing near—a week away. There is really nothing to worry about if Haruka prioritizes the things that needed to be done (and not to mention study the lesson for the day every single school day). However, being fallen prey by the principal could only mean one thing—if she doesn't prepare for the big one, not only will she lose the chance of love in the process but also her sanity. Kanata arranged a group study in Haruka's house the weekend before the mid-terms. From there, they will spend long hours into sharing lecture notes and recalling important terms in their weakest subjects. As long as Kanata is around, they should be fine.

"The six, Haruka…! You forgot to carry the six!"

"Waaaaah…! I'm a dunce at Math, _kamo_!"

Or maybe not…

"See here? You didn't carry the six; that's why your answer was marked wrong." Kanata pointed out a flaw in her friend's solution.

"Oh I see; I didn't know that problem could be so easy _kamo._" Haruka hit her head lightly with her clenched fist.

"I don't seem to understand this equation. Can you help me out please?" A voice of a boy called out for Kanata.

"Let me see that." She took a good look at the boy's book. "Oh, you mean this one? Well the answer here is—WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE, YOU RUBBER SHUU?!"

"I just let myself in. There are some things that I want to ask in Math as well." Shuu flipped his green hair.

"Oh, so now you're pleading me for help, is that it?" Kanata poked Shuu's forehead in intervals. "I'm surprised to see you actually asking me for help."

"Nah, I just don't want to bother my girlfriend at this time." Shuu said.

Pissed off by what Shuu said, Kanata grabbed the prince of arrogance and put him in a tight headlock. Now who wouldn't be strangled and struggling to break free after that?

"You know what; I can do even worse if we weren't in Haruka's house!"

After the two of them have calmed down, they resumed studying while asking questions about parts in the lesson that they don't understand. Hikari couldn't concentrate thanks to the stuffiness of Haruka's bedroom. Secretly, she lifted her pink skirt a little and fanned it with a book.

She thought that nobody would see her. But as soon as she lifted her skirt up some more Satoshi and Shuu were drawn away from the thickness of their lecture notes for a special lesson on the anatomy of the female's external genitalia.

An inside look at a female's privacy only led them to their heads being slammed to their respective notes.

"Eyes on your notes and not on the blank page…!" Kanata yelled; forcefully holding the two boys' heads down. "And Hikari…?"

"Yeah…?" The blue-haired girl replied.

"I know it's a bit chilly but I wouldn't put a lot of heat pads in there if I were you. They'll toast those parts of yours like toast."

"Y-Y-You can see t-them?!"

"For starters, your underwear looks like a swollen head—"

Haruka stood up and covered Kanata's mouth immediately. "Okay, that's enough. Let's get back to studying, _kamo_."

---0---0---0---0---0---

"Anybody up for some cookies…?" Haruka asked her friends.

Nobody even dared to reply, sadly.

So the brunette girl rephrased her question; smirking. "I bought them at the supermarket yesterday."

That's when she finally received some responses.

"You know, I could really go for some cookies." Kanata said. "Sure, we could all use a break anyway."

"I love cookies!" Hikari shrieked excitedly. "Chocolate chip cookies are the best!"

"I guess my stomach agrees with you all." Shuu said.

Haruka left her friends in her room for a while to whip up a batch of commercially-made chocolate chip cookies. Upon closing the door behind her, that's when her feelings dominated over logical reason. "Even though I'm now working part-time in a bakery, you guys still don't trust me? How mortifying, _kamo_…"

A few minutes later, she returned to the room carrying a tray of a plate of cookies; five tea cups; and a teapot full of hot tea—the perfect afternoon snack. As soon as she was right in front of the door, Haruka heard voices from inside her room—something that made her thought wrong.

"I can't take it anymore. It's too much." The brunette girl heard Satoshi's voice.

"B-But we can't…it's against the law." She also heard Hikari reply.

"I don't care if it's the law. I have to do it now."

"No…not here…anywhere but here…!"

Haruka then realized that she has heard enough. She barged in the door and screamed: "NOOOOOOOOOOO! Don't do it in my house, _kamo_!"

Sorry to bother you, Haruka, but they weren't doing anything funny. Satoshi and Hikari were just reading lines from a selection in their English textbook.

"Hey Haruka, you're just in time for English." Satoshi said.

"English…?" The brunette girl pretended to blend in. "Oh English, okay I'm very good at that."

"Surprisingly, you got the reply to what Hikari said a while ago right…except the _kamo _part."

"Really…? I mean yeah; I've read that story dozens of times_._"

---0---0---0---0---0---

The day of preparation paid off in the end. Although not considerably higher than her friend, Haruka's marks on most of her subjects were convincing enough for the dreaded principal to let her stay in the school for a little bit longer.

"Consider yourself lucky, Kumano Haruka." He looked out his office window. "You're safe…for now."

Meanwhile inside the classroom, the brunette girl's feeling of joy couldn't be compared to anybody else's. She scored an 82 at Math, 85 at English, and a shocking 89 at Science—the three major subjects and her three major Waterloos. It just goes to show that it really pays off to have friends to help out.

"You sure made me speechless, Haruka. Great job…" Kanata commended her friend. _"(Although I scored higher…)"_

"Thanks, Kanata! I couldn't have done it without all of you." Haruka smiled.

Now that that's taken care of, our brunette heroine is now determined to win Satoshi's heart more than ever.

_**TO BE CONTINUED**_


	24. Songs from the Heart

**Chapter XXII: **Songs from the Heart! Karaoke Party!

"Kanata, what's that microphone over there?" Haruka asked; pointing to a microphone with buttons on it.

"Oh, I got that from my uncle last Christmas." Kanata answered. "It's actually a nifty karaoke machine."

"T-That microphone is a what? But aren't karaoke machines usually…um, huge?"

"Nowadays, big things come in small packages. You just enter the number code of the song you want to sing and enjoy being a singing sensation for a couple of minutes."

"That IS nifty, _kamo._"

"So, do you believe me now?"

Unfortunately, Haruka's attention was at the TV where she saw a commercial about a nifty chopping machine that was claiming to be three times better than conventional knives. She even agreed to the commentator when he said that the appliance was nifty around the house.

"Oh sorry Kanata, I hope you weren't in the middle of something." Haruka said.

"Not really, I was only being a sucker for twenty seconds." Kanata replied.

---0---0---0---0---0---

To celebrate the end of the mid-terms and Haruka's recent success in her academic standing (it was her first time making it to the top 25 of the mid-term exam results), Kanata arranged a karaoke party with everyone at her little but snug condo unit. In fact, it has been a while since Kanata last touched her nifty karaoke microphone. Not everyone was good at singing—heck, not everyone even knows how to sing.

"Shuu…! Here…?" Kanata cried. "That does it! Who's the wise guy who keeps including him in my parties?!"

"Come on, Kanata. After all, the more the merrier _kamo…_" Haruka replied.

"I'd give one chapter of this darn story without him!" Kanata's cry evolved into a yell (and for the record, there are).

Meanwhile, Kasumi was putting up a frightened face as soon as she gazed on the curse she calls the karaoke microphone.

"Kasumi, you don't look so good." Takeshi said; eventually figuring out what his classmate was scared of. "Don't worry, this is not a bar."

"Even if you say so…it's hard." Kasumi replied; trembling.

"Huh? Is something the matter, Arisawa-senpai?" Konomi asked out of concern.

"Oh, Kasumi has issues about karaoke."

"Takeshi…! That's supposed to be a secret!"

"Issues…? Like what?"

"Well, for starters there is—"

Kasumi immediately drew out her huge wooden mallet and hammered Takeshi down for the count.

"Konomi-chan, there are some things that are better left unknown." She said.

Kanata grabbed the microphone and stood in front of the party. She had already entered her song code of choice. It was either she was ready to sing or ready to be humiliated in front of her friends because of a wrong selection.

"Okay guys, I'll start off with my favorite song."

All of a sudden, Shuu tapped an extremely fragile wine glass against the edge of the table. The wine glass shattered into pieces instantly.

"Oh look, it broke." Shuu said. "It's a good thing I have a pair of earplugs with me."

"Damn it, you jerk! You did that on purpose!" Kanata yelled.

---0---0---0---0---0---

Kasumi stood up and picked up the K-Mike (shortened name for karaoke microphone and also the most popular brand in the Hoenn region). After browsing through the catalogue for an easy song to sing, she stood in front of the small crowd with confidence written all over her face. It's as if she has overcome her issue regarding singing.

"Whoa! Kasumi's all psyched up!" Takeshi said in total astonishment.

"I picked an easy song. I'll sing it with pride and joy!" Kasumi said over the microphone.

"Well then go for it! I haven't heard you sing since our elementary days."

The music began playing and the lyrics appeared on the TV. No wonder Kasumi was confident that she would get through one of her greatest fears of her life. An awkward atmosphere surrounded the gang as she sang…

_Twinkle, twinkle little star_

_How I wonder what you are_

_Up above the world so high_

_Like a diamond in the sky_

"Well, that is an easy song _kamo._" Haruka giggled lightly. "But the confidence part…I'm not so sure."

"Haruka, please shut up before she hears you." Kanata advised her brunette friend.

"That explains her sudden change of persona." Takeshi said; a bit humiliated and covering his face with his right palm. "I feel so embarrassed right now."

Regardless of humiliation, Kasumi scored a high mark on her song of choice—92 high.

The sweet and kind Konomi was up next. Judging by her sweet personality, they think that she will choose some kind of love song or anything mellow to sing. In fact, Konomi's winning piece during her elementary years back at Kaina City was a duet. Yes, she performed the duet solo by switching voice ranges. They were anticipating her performance to be moving and tear-jerking.

"Well, I'm up next. I'll do my best." Konomi said before turning her attention to the TV.

They thought that her song of choice was a mellow love song. They thought wrong.

"Hold up." Kanata said. "Kazekiri…? That's a—"

By the time Kanata recognized the artist of the next song, a blast of wind blew almost blew them away thanks to the surround sound speakers in between the TV. The sweet and kind Konomi they knew suddenly transformed into one heck of a rock star debuting in her song of choice—sung by a metal rock band.

"Waaaaaaah…! My ears are falling apart!" Haruka yelled. "What kind of songs are in there anyway?"

"I'm sorry; I forgot to pull out the metal rock song chip in the mike." Kanata replied.

"WHAT?"

"I SAID I FORGOT TO PULL OUT THE ROCK CHIP!"

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?"

"I SAID…UGH, NEVER MIND!"

"WHAT DID YOU SAY AGAIN?!"

After four minutes of metal carnage, Konomi carefully put down the microphone and returned to her normal sweet and kind self.

"So, how well did I do?" Konomi winked as if nothing life-changing has happened to her.

---0---0---0---0---0---

Kanata stood up and picked up the mike once again. She entered another song of her heart's desire. She was about to sing her song of choice when Shuu smashed another extremely fragile wine glass against the edge of the table.

"Oh look, it broke again." Shuu said sarcastically. "That's quite some power you have."

"Stop that, damn it!" Kanata yelled. "Just how many of those freaking glasses do you have, anyway?"

---0---0---0---0---0---

"It looks like it's my turn." Takeshi got a hold of the mike and entered his song of choice.

"As expected, he's about to sing a love song." Kasumi said. "That is so Takeshi."

"How naïve of you, Kasumi; I don't plan on singing a love song today."

"W-What…?"

"I will sing a song in which even today's record-breaking artists cannot even lay a lyric on."

"Y-You don't mean…! Takeshi, that's suicide!"

Takeshi immediately turned from a happy-go-lucky guy to a sentimental dude. "Kasumi, if I don't make it here, I just want you to know that…"

"T-Takeshi…" Kasumi blushed red. "I…I…"

This love scenario continued on even with Takeshi's song of choice almost halfway to the end. In the end, Takeshi had completely forgotten why he entered his selected piece in the first place. The others were curious to what song Takeshi was referring to—the so-called "suicide song".

"That's some fancy alibi to cover up the fact that your singing voice is beyond horrible." Kanata said; disregarding her need to know about Takeshi's chosen song.

Hikari decided to give it her best shot at singing as well. Like Konomi, she was also a singing contest winner at a local competition held in Masago Town (Twinleaf Town) before moving to Touka City for Hikari to study. As soon as she began, they were in shock—Hikari was the most decent of them all: singing a high-pitched song that few could master. They felt like they were in a live concert with a big star celebrity.

"Wow, Hikari-chan's quite the singer _kamo._" Haruka remarked. "I need to do my best as well."

"I couldn't agree more." Kanata agreed and nodded her head.

Halfway through Hikari's chosen song, the sound suddenly turned off by itself. She put down the microphone and walked to the corner beside the TV where she grabbed her music player which was out of power. It turned out that the music player was doing Hikari's dirty job by covering up for her not-so-good singing voice.

"Aw man, out of juice already?" Hikari said calmly.

"Darn it, Hikari! And I thought you were a great singer too!" Kanata yelled.

---0---0---0---0---0---

"I promise guys, this will be my last time. I just love singing you know." Kanata picked up the microphone a third time and entered her selection.

And as expected, she saw the notorious glass breaker Shuu about to break a third wine glass just like the two previous ones. Quickly, she grabbed Kasumi's wooden mallet and used it to…well, let's just say that Shuu never got the chance to sing.

"That's for wasting precious glass." Kanata said sternly.

---0---0---0---0---0---

Finally, everyone demanded that they see a duet before they call it a day. Coincidentally, Satoshi and Haruka were the only ones who haven't sung a single song yet; and it's not because they were too shy to even hold the catalogue. As always, humiliation is a person's biggest enemy in the face of opportunity.

"Come on, you two." Hikari said. "Don't make us wait. We want to see a duet."

"Oh you don't want me." Satoshi put up an alibi. "I'm so bad at singing; I'm simply out of tune when I sing."

"You don't want me as well." Haruka added. "I'm so bad at singing; I tend to mispronounce the lyrics."

"All the more we want you two to wrap this party up."

Satoshi and Haruka looked at each other's eyes before coming up with a decision. After all, they were the only ones who haven't given their performances yet so they might as well do it together.

"Haruka, you don't have to do this if you don't want to." The trainer said convincingly.

However, the brunette girl shook her head in refusal. "It's alright. Let's sing together, Satoshi."

"Well, if you say so. Are you ready?"

"Let's do this."

Music from a mellow love song played and echoed across the living room. Both of them played their respective parts in the song; and when it called for a duet, they shared the microphone and sang together like a happy couple. Haruka never felt so close to Satoshi since the play. She felt like all of her efforts just for Satoshi to recognize her was finally paying off.

_"(Satoshi…I feel like I can already reach you, kamo.)" _Haruka thought. _"(Maybe my efforts weren't in vain after all.)"_

They almost finished the song (and their performance seemed flawless to boot) when all of a sudden the power went out—causing everything including the K-Mike to shut down abruptly.

"NOOOOOOOOO…!" Haruka screamed and eventually cried a river as if her dreams were instantly shattered by a scheduled blackout. "Just a few seconds more…! Waaaaaaah…!"

"Dang, I forgot about the scheduled power outage tonight." Kanata said. "Well, it looks like the party's over."

"What about Shuu? He's still out cold." Hikari asked out of concern.

"Don't worry, Hikari." The purple-haired girl put up a dastardly grin on her face. "I have other plans for Mr. Hotshot tonight."

"Um…I think I'll pass on that one." Hikari replied.

_**TO BE CONTINUED**_


	25. Haruka's Third Baking Attempt

**Chapter XXIV: **Race against Time! Haruka's Third Baking Attempt!

The journey back to Touka City by bus took two hours. During that time, the brunette girl thought about the possible things she could make for Satoshi that was easy to make and not time-consuming at all. Recently declaring to her friends about her refusal to make another scarf, she began thinking of other possibilities. She didn't want to give Satoshi a plain old Christmas card since, according to her; it was not much to look forward to. Anything in relation to knitting was already out of the question. Heck, everything she thought of was already out of the question.

She had no choice but to turn to her greatest weakness—baking.

"Haruka, you can just buy cookies at the bakery." Kanata firmly suggested. "Don't take this the wrong way but anything made with your hands is sure to be a total disaster."

"As much as it tempts me, I don't want to." Haruka refused to take the easy road to success. "I want to make Satoshi's gift with my own hands."

"Come on, it's not that bad to buy stuff. I buy stuff for my friends all the time—"

The brunette girl abruptly cut her friend off. "I don't want that! I want Satoshi to know how much I feel for him!"

"Haruka…"

"I may not be the best in everything…but I still want to try."

Kanata was left speechless. For the record, she hasn't seen her friend very determined to do something she doesn't want to do. She just looked at Haruka helplessly.

"I'll do it…even if it may cost his impression on me." Haruka added. "This is something that I have to do."

"Well if you really can't be stopped…" Kanata placed her free hand on top of Haruka's shoulder. "…then count Hikari and me in."

"Kanata…you would really do that?"

"Listen, I may be oftentimes a pain in the neck to you. But you're still my friend…and nothing will ever change that."

"Kanata…"

"Now let's get moving. We only have six hours left."

---0---0---0---0---0---

That night, the Kumano family was busy preparing food for their annual Christmas feast. This year, they have guests coming over—particularly Haruka and Masato's friends. Some of the early people were mostly the ones working in the kitchen right now—Takeshi himself and Satoshi and Haruka's mothers. The fact that Satoshi's mother is present means that Satoshi himself will be attending the party 100 percent. Haruka, Kanata, and Hikari have their own business—making a batch of cookies for the trainer. But they wanted to keep it a secret to everyone else and surprise them at midnight. So they went to the bakery, which was closed for the holidays, where the store owner willingly let them use the kitchen…as long as they don't break any stuff inside.

"It was nice of the store owner to let us use the kitchen." Hikari said happily. "They have everything in here."

"Just remember to touch nothing except the ones you need." Haruka replied.

"Come on, I'm not THAT clumsy." Ironically, Hikari accidentally shoved off an empty glass jar off the countertop. The glass jar shattered in sharp shards all over the floor.

"Ah! That's coming out of my paycheck, Hikari!"

"Waaaaaah…! I'm sorry!"

After cleaning up the small and edgy mess, they continued with the cookie-baking. It took them some time to prepare the dough and cut the cookies into shapes but two hours later they've done it. All they needed to do was to place the cookies in the oven and wait for a couple of minutes—with enough time to make it back home and celebrate Christmas with friends and family.

"Three hours left. It looks like Haruka's right after all." Kanata said.

"See? I told you we would make it in time, _kamo_." Haruka smiled.

But when the baking time expired and the cookies were subjected to a taste test, their tongues rejected the "Blagh!" flavor of the pastry—not "Ugh!" but "Blagh!"

"Blagh…! Why is this cookie salty?" Kanata complained.

"I don't understand. We followed the recipe correctly." Haruka said. "This is even straight out of a cooking book, _kamo_."

"Could this be the consequence of making cookies rather than buying them?" Hikari said; freaking out.

"You're not helping, Hikari. Shut up."

The brunette girl took a jar full of the sugar she used in her dough mix. She took a teaspoonful and swallowed the white stuff.

"Blagh…!" Haruka rejected the saltiness. "Here's your problem. This isn't sugar; it's salt. We have to try again."

"EH?" Hikari said. "But can we even make it in time?"

"Three hours is still fine." Kanata replied. "We can make the next batch faster since we made one already."

With the three all in agreement, they started over from scratch and discarded the salty cookies. Three hours was still a pretty long time however it forced the brunette girl to worry as much as a person trying to meet a deadline by working overtime. Back home, some people were beginning to worry.

"I wonder what Haruka and the others are taking so long." Takeshi said; looking out the kitchen window. "Dinner's almost ready."

"I'm sure they're making their last-minute shopping." Haruka's mother assured the breeder. "Don't worry."

"Well, if you say so. After all, moms know best."

All of a sudden, the lights went off and so did every electrical appliance in the Kumano household.

"That's odd." Takeshi said; switching his pocket flashlight on. "A power outage in the middle of the yuletide season…? I'll go look for candles."

---0---0---0---0---0---

Soon, Touka City's lights faded one after another. The bakery is no different from the other establishments affected by the sudden blackout.

"Huh? A blackout…?" Hikari said.

"No, please not now!" Haruka cried. "Why did it have to be right now of all times?"

"Well, we can't use the oven in this situation." Kanata said.

"What do we do now? It's already 10:30."

"There must be something here that we can use—wait, of course!"

The brunette girl caught the sight of a gas stove on top of the oven. Unlike the other appliances that operate by electricity; the gas stove requires, obviously, gas to generate flames. She also remembered something the store owner taught her on her first day on the job—if electricity fails, then use petroleum.

"We can use that gas stove to bake the cookies." Haruka said.

"I'm sorry; I think I got something in my ear." Hikari replied; cleaning her ears with a clean bud. "Did you just say 'baking cookies on a live fire'?"

"You don't believe me? Well, who's been working part-time in this bakery for several months now?"

"I just think that the idea's kind of absurd."

"Who the heck asked your opinion anyway?" Haruka raised her voice.

"You're baking—not frying!" Hikari raised her voice as well.

"We haven't even tried it yet. Maybe it will work."

Hikari turned to Kanata to side with her. "Kanata, don't just stand there baking cookies in a frying pan. Help me out here."

It took at least five seconds for the blue-haired girl to realize that a live demonstration of Haruka's idea was taking place. She came crashing down to the ground.

"Well, what do you know?" Kanata said. "She's right again."

"Why honesty, why…?" Hikari muttered.

"Don't just stand there, you guys. Get to frying—I mean, baking!"

The three girls grabbed as many cookies the frying pan can accommodate in one go and placed it on top of the stove fire. Slowly but surely, the soft dough cut into various shapes were beginning to harden. They were a little bit burnt on the bottom but with only less than an hour left (thanks to the sudden blackout), anything was okay as long as Haruka has something to give to her beloved this yuletide and glorious season of snow.

"We did it!" The brunette girl cried out in joy. "Now let's go back to my place!"

---0---0---0---0---0---

Several minutes later, power has been restored to the city. The city lights were up and running and so did every electrical appliance in every household. The candles inside the Kumano household were put off. It was already ten past eleven and everybody was already in the long table set up inside the Touka City gym (the dining room in the house was relatively too small to accommodate so many people). Everybody gathered inside the gym for the celebration…except one.

"Satoshi, what are you doing outside?" Kasumi said. "The party is about to start."

"Oh, sorry I must've spaced out." The trainer replied. "I was just getting a breath of fresh air."

"Come to think of it, Haruka and the others aren't here yet. They should've arrived from Kanazumi City several hours ago."

"Maybe they got caught in a bit of a traffic jam."

"Whoever heard of a traffic jam at this late hour? Come on, let's go inside. It's getting chilly here."

"You go on ahead. I think I'll stay outside a bit longer."

But Kasumi didn't take Satoshi's word; not even for once. She grabbed the trainer's ear and dragged him back inside. "No! You are going inside, young man!"

"Owowowowow…! Kasumi, since when did you become my mom?"

Meanwhile, Haruka and the others were still miles away from home. They picked up the pace as fast as they can as the minutes trickle away like water from a punctured pipe. They were running along a shortcut which would save them time but with a deadly catch—the shortcut was situated along the forest trail; and as long as there's a forest there are bound to be wild Pokemon.

"Haruka, I have a bad feeling about this shortcut." Hikari said; trying to keep up with the other two.

"I have one too, _kamo._" Haruka replied. "But we're running out of time."

"Do we even need to be in time just to give Satoshi his present?"

"Just hurry!"

Several miles later, they could see the Touka City gym with several minutes to spare. They all let out a sigh of relief after knowing the fact that they actually made it despite the odds fate placed on them from the very beginning.

"I can see my house from here. We're almost there!" The brunette girl cried happily.

Then, just as they thought that they were going to celebrate Christmas with the rest of their friends and family, they suddenly stopped in their tracks as something black impeded their way.

_**TO BE CONCLUDED**_


	26. Aishiteru Kamo!

**Chapter XXV: **Two Words of a Thousand Feelings: _Aishiteru Kamo!_

"**Kamo!" ("The Haruka Show") Final Episode**

Several miles later, they could see the Touka City gym with several minutes to spare. They all let out a sigh of relief after knowing the fact that they actually made it despite the odds fate placed on them from the very beginning.

"I can see my house from here. We're almost there!" The brunette girl cried happily.

Then, just as they thought that they were going to celebrate Christmas with the rest of their friends and family, they suddenly stopped in their tracks as something black impeded their way.

"RRRRAAWRRRR…!" That something black was a wild Graena with a scar in its right eye.

"A…A Graena (Mightyena)…!" Hikari said. "What does it want from us?"

"Haruka, you told me before that the Graena who ruined your scarf had a scar in its right eye right?" Kanata said. "Is this the one?"

However, the brunette girl couldn't speak thanks to the wild Graena's Intimidate ability. She was shaking from head to toe and couldn't even move away. She focused mainly on keeping a firm grip on her box of cookies. She didn't want the past to come back and haunt her but from the intimidating looks of the wild Pokemon, it seemed like it was bound to happen again.

"Haruka, what's wrong?" Kanata cried. "Haruka…! Darn it, she's too scared to move."

"Pochama (Piplup), help me out!" Hikari sent out her beginner Pokemon to battle the fierce Graena.

"Hikari, what are you doing? That's no ordinary wild Pokemon we're up against!"

"Do we even have a choice? It won't get out of the way until we force it to! Pochama, attack with Bubble Beam!"

A stream of bubbles came out of Pochama's beak. However, the attack was useless as Graena jumped out of its way and countered the first strike with its powerful Shadow Ball attack. A single direct hit was all it needed to knock Pochama down for the count.

"What intense power!" Hikari ordered her Pokemon back in the monster ball. "Pochama, return…!"

Then, Kanata makes a bold and dangerous move.

"Haruka, listen to me." Kanata said. "We'll cover your escape. You get out of here and call for help!"

That idea seemed to snap the brunette girl out of intimidation. "What? Kanata, I can't do that!"

"Unless you have any Pokemon with you, my Yarukimono (Vigoroth) is the only battle-ready Pokemon we have."

"It's not that! I can't leave you two in grave danger."

"I've already made up my mind." Kanata sent out her only battle-ready Pokemon. "Yarukimono, let's go!"

"Kanata, stop this! I don't want you to get hurt because of me."

Seeing the two girls fight, Hikari stepped in and intervened in the argument. For some reason, she became a different kind of person right now than a few hours ago back at the bakery. The blue-haired girl put up a grin on her face.

"Haruka, if you don't want then I'll go." Hikari put up a very serious face. "I'll tell your beloved Satoshi that I love him and give him my cookies."

"Hikari…!" Kanata yelled. "What are you saying?!"

"Hikari-chan…w-what's the matter, _kamo_?" Haruka said; worrying a lot.

"I'll tell Satoshi that you didn't make it in time and got killed by a wild Graena. Then…"

"Hikari…s-stop it…"

"Satoshi will be mine for the taking."

Hikari's words became a grave shock to the brunette girl. Haruka saw an evil Hikari right in front of her. She couldn't help but do the last thing she want to do to anyone particularly her close friends—taking off her right glove and slapping her with the full might of her right hand.

"You two are idiots, you know that?!" Haruka cried before running past the Graena and hurrying to her house.

---0---0---0---0---0---

As expected, the Christmas party started with three people short. It was customary for them to prepare a program or a number for the event before the dinner—normally in the form of a song. Halfway into the program, Haruka came barging in the gym door; exhausted. After all, who wouldn't be exhausted after running so many miles without stopping to catch one's breath?

"Hey Haruka, you're late." Kasumi said. "What took you? We were starting to worry."

The brunette girl couldn't get her words straight due to exhaustion. "Kanata…Hikari…need help…"

"Haruka, what happened to Kanata and Hikari?" Satoshi asked out of concern. "Take a deep breath and tell us what happened."

As instructed, she took a deep breath, which calmed her nerves down, and spilled everything.

"Everyone, please continue with the party. We'll be back shortly." Satoshi said; then turned his attention to the brunette girl. "Haruka, let's go."

The two hurried back to the damsels in distress somewhere along the forest trail. Although it was already ten past midnight when this happened, failing to meet the deadline, Haruka's only concern now was the safety of her friends who had to turn their backs on her just to force her to keep pushing forward.

"Satoshi…" The brunette girl said; trying to keep up with her beloved.

"What is it?" Satoshi replied.

"When this is all over…will you…go…"

"Go where?"

"Satoshi, will you go out with me sometime?!"

Despite her shyness always impeding on her attempts to get the prize, she managed to overcome it.

"Sure, why not?" The trainer smiled.

Haruka also replied with a smile. "Thank you, Satoshi!"

"But before that, I want to ask you one thing."

"Huh?"

Satoshi took a deep gulp down his throat before blurting out his question. "Do you…uh…by any chance…have feelings for me?"

Haruka couldn't believe her ears: those were the same words in her dream expressed at the same sentimental tone. It was something she always wanted to hear from the love of her life—and also something that she feared above all else.

"Ah…um…that's a bit…sudden." Haruka replied nervously. "C-Can we talk about s-something else?"

The same words came out of the trainer's mouth. "I can't. I need your answer right away…before I leave."

The brunette girl suddenly slowed down and eventually came to a complete stop; feeling as if something really fragile broke her heart. A few meters later, Satoshi also did the same and turned around. By the time they stopped, Satoshi saw a depressed Haruka standing far away from him. He wasn't too dense to not know the reason why. He never explained to her why he needed to leave.

"Satoshi…" The brunette girl said. "Are you…really…going to…leave?"

"Haruka…" The trainer replied worryingly. "I didn't mean to surprise you—"

"Don't screw around!"

"Haruka…"

Tears flooded her eyes as they poured out and rolled down the side of her face. She tightly clenched both of her gloved hands into two fists.

"All this time…since middle school…" Haruka said; crying. "Satoshi…all this time…I ALREADY HAVE FEELINGS FOR YOU!"

Satoshi couldn't speak. In fact, he didn't want to speak. He looked helplessly at his crying friend who was currently pouring out all of her hidden emotions she kept at bay for the past four years.

"Then…you're just going to say…that you're leaving?" Haruka continued; still crying a river. "That's unforgivable!"

"Haruka…"

At that exact moment, snow began to fall. They may be not much at first but they will blanket the entire city soon with their numbers. For some reason, Satoshi felt the same as Haruka; the only difference is he was able to hold his tears. Haruka, on the other hand, never thought about holding her tears back as she cried and cried for being such a failure. The only thing Satoshi could do to be of any help to ease Haruka's pain…

…was a romantic hug.

"Haruka, I'm sorry. I never realized." Satoshi whispered into Haruka's ear. "I'm really sorry. I guess I'm nothing more but a dense goofball."

"S-Satoshi…" The brunette girl looked dumbfounded at Satoshi.

"I never realized that you would be upset about me being gone for a week."

"You have no idea—" Suddenly, Haruka stopped crying upon hearing something awkward. "Wait a minute, for a week you say?"

If this chapter had background music in it, think of the sound of a zipping zipper cutting the romantic ambiance short.

Satoshi let go of Haruka. "Well yeah. I'm going to spend the New Year back at Masara Town. I'll be back before the start of classes."

"Wait; s-so…well I thought…uh…"

"Did you think that I was going to leave for good?"

"Um no; of course not, _kamo_…! You see…uh…oh, I'll just shut myself up now."

"But I'm very happy."

"Happy? For what…?"

"Now I know that you really like me a lot. No wonder I keep on getting cute impressions about you."

"Satoshi, that's so sweet _kamo._"

They were so caught up with making their romantic scene under the fall of snow; they never realized until somebody called their attention that they were standing right next to Kanata and Hikari who were keeping the wild Graena's fangs occupied with a thick tree branch.

"Hey you two, are we interrupting something?!" Kanata yelled; holding the branch against the Pokemon's vicious fangs. "We could sure use a hand right now!"

"Waaaaaah…! That stupid Graena ripped a hole at the back of my skirt!" Hikari sobbed.

---0---0---0---0---0---

The next day, Haruka went alone to see Satoshi and his mother leave for Masara Town. They met up at the port in Mishiro Town where Haruka gave her box of cookies to Satoshi as travel snacks. The trainer picked one out of the box for a taste test (not that he didn't trust Haruka's cooking or anything).

"Wow, they're delicious." He smiled. "Chocolate chip cookies are my favorite. How did you know?"

"Well, let's just say it's a lucky guess _kamo._" Haruka replied.

"You know, you're really something."

"Well, I AM somebody. Ha, ha, ha, ha…"

_**Attention all passengers: the ferry bound for Twin Islands (Seafoam Island) is about to leave in five minutes. Please make last-minute checks on your belongings and your tickets. **_

"Well, it looks like our ride's leaving." Satoshi sighed. "I wish I could stay here a bit longer."

"Nah, you should go back to your hometown. I know there are a lot of people that miss you back home." Haruka replied.

"You're right. Well, I guess this is goodbye for now. Take care, Haruka."

"You too, Satoshi; take care."

Five minutes later, the ferry bound for the Twin Islands shoved off from the port and into the open sea. Haruka watched the ferry disappear in the wild blue yonder. She wanted to say something else before Satoshi left but she figured that Satoshi would eventually return to Touka City.

"Satoshi…" Haruka said; facing the ocean. _"Aishiteru kamo…"_

"Hmm…_aishiteru kamo, _eh…?" Kanata crept up on the brunette girl's shoulder. "Nice words, Haruka."

"EEEEEEEEEK…! Kanata, I told you I get shocked easily!"

"Those are sweet words coming out of your mouth. I have it all on tape."

"AAAAAH…! No, don't play it in front of everyone!"

The purple-haired girl refused and already made tracks. "Catch me if you can, Haruka!"

"Kanata, that's not funny _kamo_! Come back with that recorder!" Haruka followed.

_**THE END  
**_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_This has been a presentation of Lightning and Sword Fan Fiction Productions. All the characters, places, events, and other materials used here in this story are being disclaimed by the production team and are property of their respective creators and licensing companies. Any occurrences stated in the story that are somewhat similar to other works created by other writers are purely coincidental and the production team has absolutely no intention of plagiarism. Under any circumstances this fan fiction should not be duplicated or modified without the consent of the production team. Failure to comply is punishable up to the fullest extent of the law. The law applies to all; otherwise none at all. _

_Thank you for reading and reviewing this story. Your comments and suggestions are very welcome for the improvement of future stories and for your viewing pleasure. _

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


End file.
